Coming to Terms
by albluvscbg
Summary: AU...Full Summary inside. She wasn’t even aware that she had been talking and hadn’t finished her sentence, because right now she was totally mesmerized. Standing in front of her, across the hallway, was the most stunning boy she had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1: Blast From the Past

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga...._

* * *

_Brooke has been cheated on by Lucas and Peyton only it is the summer between junior and senior year. She moves back from California during the summer and rents the apartment. Haley and Nathan are in limbo, but never got married. She has quit the tour and come home, and he is gone to highflyers camp. Haley having no place to stay moves in with Brooke and an unlikely friendship is forged. Lucas and Peyton aren't officially together, but they are friends. New kids are moving in for senior year and things are about to get shaken up. Especially when the link they have to one of Tree Hill's own is uncovered._

**

* * *

**

**So, a big thank you to everyone who voted in my poll!! It was really something I needed to see which of my two fics would go into publication next! And I am really excited it ended up being Brooke and Edward...I am totally Twilight obsessed right now, and I just think he fits so well with Brooke! (even though there aren't too many guys I don't think she fits well with). Anyways, with out any more waiting...Here is the first chapter. Oh, and also, to those of you who wanted to see Brooke and Nate, do not worry, that story is still being written as well and should be up as my next fic!! :) Now Enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_Blast from the Past_**

"Brooke I want to thank you again for letting me stay here with you," Haley told the brunette for what felt like the millionth time. "I mean, I just don't know where I would have stayed if you hadn't offered."

Brooke rolled over on the couch and looked at the blonde. "Haley, it is fine. Just like it was the past fifty times I told you," she said, her voice growing exasperated. "Besides, I could use a little help with the rent. My parents weren't so happy about having to pay my rent when they had offered me a perfectly fine place to live in California."

Haley smiled. "Well I have no problem with contributing. I'm actually about to go start my first shift back at the café," She announced as she popped up from the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Well at least one of us is going to do something productive," Brooke moaned and rolled back over on the couch to face the television set.

"This is true," Haley agreed and she grabbed her purse off the counter and slung it over her shoulder. "Brooke, you really should get out and do something. I mean, you haven't really done anything since you've been back in town. Have you even talked to anyone but me?" She asked her, walking and standing over where Brooke was lying.

Brooke propped her body up on a yellow throw pillow. "As a matter of fact Mouth is coming over later today to bring me some lunch and watch a movie," she said in a snarky tone.

"Wow," Haley mocked waving her hands at her sides. "I mean you need to get out of the house."

Brooke flopped back down on the pillows, "Look Haley," she began. "I just don't want to talk about this right now. I haven't felt well and I feel like relaxing at home. Is that such a crime?" She asked her with pleading eyes.

"No, it's not a _crime_," Haley answered her. "But are you sure that this little staying at home kick doesn't have less to do with you not feeling well, and has more to do with Lucas and Peyton?" She asked, squatting down beside the couch.

Brooke rolled her head over to look at Haley and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?" She asked, her voice hiding a hint of laughter. "I am so over those brooding blondes that they are not even on my radar," she lied to her roommate.

"Okay, well you won't care to prove it then," Haley challenged her. "There is a great band playing tonight at Tric. Let's go and have some fun," she encouraged, patting Brooke on the shoulder.

"And are you sure that this going out doesn't have less to do with getting me out and more to do with you getting over Nathan?" Brooke asked skeptically with a kink of her left eyebrow.

"Touché," Haley commended, rising to a stand. "Just be ready by the time I get off my shift at seven. It won't take me that long to throw on something presentable."

"Fine," Brooke groaned, inwardly dreading the whole thing. "Now hurry up and get to work before Karen fires your ass," she giggled.

Haley rolled her eyes and bounded out the door. "See you around 7:15," she called as she door swung closed behind her.

Brooke looked at the closed door and pulled a blanket off the couch down around herself. This was definitely going to turn into a long night.

* * *

Brooke's doorbell rang a little after noon. She was up off the couch and had actually found herself drawn to her sketchbook. She quickly threw it on the coffee table and covered it with a magazine before going to open the door.

"Coming," she yelled, running towards the wooden door.

"Hey, it's about time, these bags are getting heavy," Mouth said as he pushed past Brooke and into her apartment and placed the bags on the counter.

"Ummmm, what did you get me?" She asked eagerly as she started rummaging through the brown paper bags.

"Chinese, I hope that is alright with you," he said, taking two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Perfect, I love Lo Mein," Brooke told him as she pulled out a carton and some chopsticks.

"I thought you would approve," Mouth said with a knowing nod, as he fished another carton out of the bag and slid a water bottle towards Brooke.

"Thanks," she mumbled between bites, thoroughly enjoying her lunch.

"So are you ready for school to start back?" Mouth asked her. "We've only got about two more weeks."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Brooke groaned. "It's bad enough I have Haley reminding me every other hour, I don't need you doing it too."

"So you're not even a little bit excited to start senior year?" He asked her, unsure of her answer. Everyone he knew was basically stoked to start with this rite of passage.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, a little bit. I don't know," she rambled and then let her head fall into her hands. "There are certain things I am excited for and then other parts not so much," she told him, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I got ya," he commented, taking another bite of his food. He wanted to ask Brooke what the parts she wasn't looking forward to were, but he decided it was best not to push the brunette.

"So on to more exciting and more pressing issues," Brooke began, setting her carton firmly on the counter and plunging her chopsticks into it. "What exactly are you doing tonight?" She asked him, folding her hands and placing them under her chin.

Mouth tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't contain himself. The grin spread widely across his face. "I don't know," he began. "But I have a feeling you have something in mind."

"Oh you know me too well, Marvin," She said to him. "So Haley and I were thinking of going out to Tric tonight, she says there's a great band playing, I have no clue who they are. But I was wondering if you might want to tag along. You know, in case Haley decides to ditch me, I need a wing man," she explained to him, smiling a bright, dimpled smile at him.

"Wing man, huh?" He asked her with a chuckle. "I think I can handle that."

"Good," she said, pleased with herself. "Then it's settled. Just meet me and Haley at Tric around 7:30. And if you flake on me, I might have to kill you," she warned, picking up her chopsticks and pointing them at her friend.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," He told her, knocking her chopsticks from his face with his own. "Why would I pass up the chance to spend the night with two hot girls?" He asked rhetorically.

Brooke smiled again and shrugged her shoulders before digging back into her lunch.

* * *

When Mouth had left after their movie, Brooke had been inspired to draw a little more but quickly hit a road block. She was in desperate need of some new inspiration.

She decided there was no time like the present to get up and get ready. She hated having to wait around not really having anything to do anyway. So she forced herself up off the couch, leaving her sketches behind.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water was almost healing as it washed over her skin. She was starting to feel like her old self again. Maybe Haley had been right, maybe all she needed was to actually get out and get into her old routine to feel like the Brooke Davis she used to be.

She dried off and slipped into her pink fuzzy robe. Then she pulled her wet tresses into a messy bun on top of her head. She wiped off the mirror and then smiled back at her reflection. Suddenly tonight didn't seem like it would be so bad.

Bounding to her closet, Brooke seemed to have the perfect outfit in mind. It felt like another lifetime ago when she purchased the red t-shirt style dress, and it practically was. She paired the dress with a chunky brown belt and brown fringed gladiator sandals.

Laying the outfit out on her round bed, she went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

"Brooke, I'm home," Haley announced when she arrived back at the house after her shift at the café.

"In the back, roomie," she called back to Haley from where she was situated on her bed.

Haley walked into the bedroom the girls shared and was shocked at the sight before her eyes. "Okay, so where has this girl been hiding all summer," she smiled, taking in Brooke's appearance.

Brooke was dressed in the ensemble she had picked out, her hair fixed in messy waves, and makeup slightly subdued.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was about time that she got to come back out and play," Brooke said as she winked at Haley. "Now what are you wearing to this thing?" She asked her causally crossing her legs as she slid to the end of the bed.

"Ummm, I was thinking about this blue shirt I got the other day and some jeans maybe," she said, speaking slowly, afraid the old Brooke that had been unleashed might pounce.

"Okay, that sounds about like you," Brooke told her with a wave of the hand. "But will you please wear these with it," she added, reaching under her bed and pulling out a pair of white wedges.

"Brooke," she laughed out. "There is no way I will not break my neck if I wear those tonight."

Brooke stood up and pushed the shoes into Haley's hands. "Trust me; you will not break your neck tonight because I will not let you. Now hurry up and get dressed. I told Mouth we would meet him around 7:30 and there is no way I see that happening with you moving in slow motion."

"Fine," Haley said, taking the shoes and her chosen outfit as she headed to the bathroom. "Can I just say, I am starting to doubt my wanting this Brooke back," she told her, turning over her shoulder.

Brooke walked to the door way and leaned on the frame. "Well deal with is sister, because she's here and she's not going anywhere." And she stuck out her tongue at the blonde before she disappeared into the restroom.

* * *

"So I thought you two were standing me up," Mouth called as he waved the girls over from where he was waiting in front of the club.

"No way," Haley answered for both Brooke and herself. "We are so ready to see Shouting Match it's not even funny," she gushed.

Brooke put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side at Haley's words. "Is that who's playing?" She asked confused. "I have no clue who they are."

"Me either," Mouth commented. "But it sure looks like the know how to draw a crowd."

Haley rolled her eyes at her friends as they stood before her. "You two know absolutely nothing about music, you do realize that?" She asked, somewhat amused.

Brooke glared at Haley. "Who do I look like, Peyton?" She asked. "Thank God no," she answered herself. "And that is why you love me. So let's just go in and listen to these Screamers or whoever," she decided grabbing both Haley and Mouth by the arms.

Haley noticing Brooke's misnaming of the band, decided to let it go even though Mouth had sent her an amused look over the oblivious brunette's head. This was the first time she had been out with her best friend in she couldn't even remember how long and she was not going to sweat the small stuff. She intended for this night to bring Brooke completely out of her funk and back to her normal cheery self.

"Now that sounds like exactly what I want to do," Haley agreed as she smiled widely at Brooke and the brunette lead the friends into the club.

* * *

"Whoa, it's really packed in here," Haley commented when they finally made it up the stairs and were entering the club.

Brooke smiled widely. "All the better to have a good time my dear," she said. "Now I'm going to get a drink," she announced and pointed towards the bar. "Anyone else want anything?" she asked them.

Mouth shook his head no, as did Haley.

"Oh well, more for me," Brooke said to them with a shrug. Even though they were all underage, she wasn't worried. She had a way of getting what she wanted from bartenders—especially if they were male.

"She's really hopeless isn't she?" Haley turned to Mouth and asked while Brooke was dancing away to the bar with her back turned to her friends.

"You unleashed her," He smiled at Haley. "You knew it was only a matter of time before she was back."

"Yeah, but for some reason I thought she'd have to work up to her old speed. She just jumped back in the deep in without her floaties," she said, waving her hands in the air.

"Well that's Brooke," he told her. "Full of surprises."

Haley nodded her head. That was one point she couldn't disagree with her spiky haired friend on.

* * *

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Brooke screamed over the speakers when she made her way back to her friends. Haley and Mouth had made their way closer to the stage and to Brooke's dismay it was right next to a huge speaker.

"Huh?" Mouth asked her, acting as if he was cleaning out his ear.

Haley on the other hand didn't even acknowledge her. She was wrapped up in the opening act, whoever this guy was.

"Why are you right next to the freakin' speaker?" She asked, leaning in and practically yelling into his ear.

Mouth shrugged his shoulders. "Haley's suggestion. She wanted an up-close view of the band I guess," He offered her as an explanation."

"Ugh," Brooke pouted out. "Well I don't plan on being deaf for the rest of my life so I am just going to go hang back by the bar. Come find me if you need me," she told him and stalked off in the way she had come.

Brooke walked back in the direction she had been headed, carrying herself as if she didn't have a care in the world. This was pretty much true, except for the fact that she had wanted to actually be able to talk to her friends tonight. Oh well, it seemed as though she needed to be reminded the world didn't revolve around her.

She reached the bar and leaned back on the cool black surface. She was more than happy that Karen wasn't working tonight. This meant she was free to drink whatever she wanted and didn't have to worry about making the bartenders feel uncomfortable around her boss. She was still only 17 after all.

Another thing about Karen not being here was hopefully her blonde son would be absent as well. And then maybe his blonde-sometimes-friend-and-lover would do the same. At least Brooke could dream.

She swirled her drink around in her glass and then took the last sip. This was definitely going to be a multi drink night, she could feel it. And it was funny, as much as she knew drinking wasn't a healthy way to escape, she felt good getting in touch with her old self, like she was almost someone that she recognized.

"Can I get you another?" She heard a deep voice ask her, snapping her from her mini-self-evaluation that was taking place. It's not like it was a very party-like activity anyway.

Brooke turned her head, full and ready to dismiss whoever this creeper might be. She really wasn't in the mood to have some loser trying to see if he could get her drunk enough to take her home the rest of the night.

The glare she was preparing to throw froze on her face when she saw exactly who had been talking to her.

"Jake?" She squealed and lunged herself at the taller boy standing next to her. She wasn't sure it was him, and if it wasn't she was going to seem like a complete idiot, but she was almost positive it was her childhood friend.

He caught the brunette in his large arms and gave her a squeeze before sitting her back down. "Of course, who else would it be, crazy girl?" He asked her with a roll of the eyes.

Brooke looked at him, a little annoyed though it was hard to be with him. She cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it. "I can think of a million people I would expect to see here before you," she told him.

"A million, huh?" He challenged her with a smirk. "I think I have time to hear that list."

"Whatever," Brooke spat as she punched him in his bicep. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?" She asked him, propping her elbow on the bar as she faced him.

"Uh, I'm kinda with the band," he told her, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. He looked down and then back up to meet Brooke's gaze, not sure why this admission made him somewhat nervous.

"What?!?" She squealed out once more. "You are a screamer? My friend will seriously die when I tell her this!" She shrieked and jumped around waving her hands frantically.

Jacob had to hide back his laughter. "Actually, it's Shouting Match," he corrected her.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, tilting her head to the side, confused.

Jacob now let his laughter out. "Shouting Match, that's the group's name," he explained.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Brooke said dismissively. "Haley is still going to die!" Her happiness at this fact was undeniable. And she turned her attention towards the stage to try to find her friend.

"God, some things never change," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head and shoulder length dark hair from side to side.

"Did you say something?" She asked, turning her attention back to her long-lost friend.

"No," He told her with a bright smile.

"Okay. So can you come with me to meet my friends now? I cannot wait to watch Haley hit the floor. This is going to be the highlight of my night!" She told him, her eyes dancing more the more she talked.

"Uh, well actually, I kinda have to get back. We're gonna go on in a minute. And honestly, I'm not even supposed to be out here. I just saw you and knew I had to come say hi. It's been so long," he admitted to her, his face turning from confident rock star to sweet boy next door in an instant.

"Yeah, it really has been," she said softly, giving him a small smile as she touched his arm. "But I'm going to be here all night so you have to find me after the show, okay? Because if you don't I will be so pissed that I will seriously hunt you down and kill you," she said with laughter in her voice.

"Sure, sure," he told her, rolling his eyes as he walked back in the direction of the stage and away from Brooke. There was no way to hide the smile that had formed on his tanned features.

Brooke was left staring in her friend's tracks. This was definitely not something she had been expecting when Haley had practically had to force her out of the house this morning. Talk about a blast from the past.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon with the help of some lovely reviews!! And I know the Cullens weren't in this chapter, but they are coming!! Promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Not That Much Time

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Twilight..._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**_Not That Much Time_**

"And just where have you been?" Haley asked, noticing Brooke's smile as she walked back over to her friends.

"Me?" Brooke asked, trying to play coy. "Only exactly where I said I would be," she reminded her.

Haley looked at her skeptically. "I know for a fact that that is not your 'I-just-had-a-few-drinks-at-the-bar' face," she told her casually.

Brooke just giggled. "Well let's just say I _did_ have a few drinks and ran into an old friend," she said, turning from Haley to the stage that was being set up for the night's main act.

"And is this friend anyone I know?" Haley asked her, not letting Brooke drop the subject just because she turned away.

Brooke looked at Haley and pouted thoughtfully as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't," she told her, turning back around to wait for the band to take the stage.

"Ugh, I hate it went you try to be secretive," Haley said, and dropped her fists by her sides.

"You know you love it," Brooke called to her over her shoulder, blowing Haley a kiss, and then turned back around.

Mouth just looked at his two friends and shook his head from side to side. "Girls," he mumbled to himself, barely audible.

* * *

Finally the band began to play and all the friends were completely into it. Brooke had originally been skeptical when she heard the name of the group, but even she had been pleasantly surprised—in more ways than one. Guess it was true that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Good review of the band, Hales," Mouth commented, leaning his head between Haley and Brooke's heads from where he stood behind their dancing forms. "They aren't half bad."

"I told you," Haley said, turning to her right to face both him and Brooke. "They are going to be huge, just wait and see."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement with Haley as she continued to move with the music. "I completely agree with you. They definitely have star quality, that's not hard to spot," she said.

"I know," Haley gushed. "They write all their own lyrics and they're all pretty cute."

Brooke simply nodded, taking in Haley's words as she tried to hide a smug smile that was threatening to form on her features and give her away.

"I don't need to hear all this," Mouth complained, backing away from the girls and giving them some space. He decided he needed a drink and he opted to make a trip to the Men's room and the bar.

Brooke and Haley shared a laugh and continued to dance to the music, both thoroughly enjoying themselves and for the first time in a long time their problems were a distant memory.

* * *

The show had ended and it was pretty late, or early, however you wanted to look at it. A few stragglers were still hanging around, not wanting to go home just yet or trying to catch a glimpse of the band. Brooke, Haley, and Mouth were a few of those people.

"This really brings back some memories," Haley commented, hoping onto the front of the stage to sit beside Brooke.

"I bet," Brooke said, patting Haley on the leg. "Do you ever miss it?" She asked, looking at her friend's face in case she tried to lie, Brooke knew her face would give it away.

"Yeah, sometimes," Haley told her with a weak smile. "Times like this especially. I see those people up there chasing their dreams, and I had that. But I gave it up. I guess I have to live with that, you know?" She said, her voice was pretty somber.

"Yeah, I got ya," Brooke agreed. "Sometimes it's hard to live with the consequences of your own decisions. For me it is always easier when you can blame your circumstances on someone else. I know that sounds awful," she added quickly at the end of her speech.

"No, it doesn't," Haley assured her, and she offered her friend a small smile.

"You two ready to head home?" Mouth asked, walking back over to the girls. He had run into Junk and Fergie at the bar and had spent the rest of the night talking to them.

Haley opened her mouth to answer, but Brooke beat her to it.

"Not just yet," She told him. "I want you guys to meet someone, so give me just a second." And she jumped off the stage.

"But Brooke, there's no one here," Haley complained. "And I'm tired. Can't we just go home," she whined to her friend.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it. I'll…" she started but stopped when she spotted exactly the person she had been looking for coming back onto the stage.

Jacob smiled and sent Brooke a little wave when he noticed she had spotted him.

"Haley, Mouth," she started speaking, her smile growing wider with a different type of pleasure as she looked back down at her friends. "I'd like you to meet Jacob Black, drummer for Shouting Match."

* * *

"I still cannot believe we hung out with the band last night," Haley told Brooke, while they drank their coffee the next morning.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her friend. "Well you know when you go out with me it is always VIP," she said with a wink at the blonde.

"Oh how could I have forgotten?" Haley asked, placing a hand on her chest. "Probably because I haven't been out with you in forever."

"Shut it," Brooke said and swatted Haley's arm. "Well that is all in the past. I am back in full fashion now so you will never have to forget again."

"Good," Haley responded. "Now, how strange is it that yours and Jacob's grandfathers were best friends. Your childhood playmate is practically a celebrity," she raved to the brunette.

"Well I must have a gift or something because my roommate is also practically a celebrity," Brooke reminded Haley.

"Whatever," Haley quickly spoke, not seeing herself as a celebrity at all. "I am nowhere near the same caliber as those guys."

"Stop kidding yourself, Haley James," Brooke said. "You are a superstar and one day, when you're ready, you will be out there chasing your dream again."

"I don't know," Haley admitted timidly. She was still unsure of what she wanted to do with her life.

"But I do." Brooke told her. "You are going to be getting a Grammy and I better be the one who gets to go with you to the awards."

Haley laughed out loud at her friend's words that seemed to be so certain. "There's no one I would rather have there with me," She admitted to her friend.

"Good, because I am seriously dying to meet a rich man who will take care of me for the rest of my life," Brooke explained to her friend as if she was talking about something as simple as her college plans.

"You did not just say that," Haley said, almost spitting out her coffee in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Brooke asked, shocked at Haley's comment. "If you can't be honest with your best friend, who can you be honest with?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know who you can be _that _kind of honest with," Haley said, shaking her head from side to side.

* * *

"This is the best place to eat here in town," Brooke explained to Jacob as they approached Karen's Café in downtown Tree Hill later that day. "Not that we have many choices here or anything."

Jacob smiled at her; his teeth were brilliantly white against his dark skin. "You forget where I grew up sometimes, don't you?" He asked her with a laugh. "The reservation doesn't even have restaurants."

Brooke smiled back at him. She did forget from time to time. Her grandfather had died when she was so young. It was so far buried in her mind; it seemed like another lifetime ago.

"So what is this place anyway?" He asked her as they continued to walk. He had to shorten his normally long strides so Brooke wouldn't have to run to keep up. He had to do that a lot with girls.

"Karen's Café," She told him. "See there it is," she added, pointing to a building where a maroon awning hung over the plate glass door.

"Okay, well let's get in there. I am starving," he told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her and the sidewalk and through the door.

"Jacob," Brooke complained, as he dragged her through the door, "slow down…" she finished, letting her words trail off as her voice faltered.

There sitting at a booth right in front of Brooke being waited on by her roommate was her ex-boyfriend, Lucas Scott.

"Brooke," Lucas called and started to get up when he noticed the hold Jacob had on Brooke's hand. And his smile slowly changed to a scowl.

"Hi Luke," she said slowly, frozen in her tracks. She tried to force a smile, but she wasn't sure her heart was allowing it.

Jacob noticed the tension in the air as well as the way Haley seemed to be backing away from the table as if she was trying to stay neutral. He let go of Brooke's hand and offered it to Lucas. "Jacob," he said introducing himself.

Lucas took his hand tentatively and shook it, giving Jacob a nod.

"Come on, Jake," Brooke began once she had found her voice. "Let's just go sit over by the window," she suggested to him, pulling lightly on the back of his shirt.

At this Jacob let go of Lucas's hand and followed his brunette friend to a corner booth. But he did turn and send Lucas one final warning glance before walking away.

* * *

It wasn't long before Haley was on her break and had joined Brooke and Jacob with her own lunch.

"So this is where songbird's work in this town?" Jacob asked her as he slid over in the booth for Haley to sit beside him.

Haley took a seat beside him. "I'm not sure what Brooke told you, but I'm sure it was drastically exaggerated," she warned him, taking in a spoonful of her soup.

"Haley!" Brooke shrieked. "Stop being so modest," she warned her.

Haley sent Brooke an aggravated glance and pursed her lips together.

"She's right," Jacob agreed with Brooke. "I can't believe you didn't tell me yourself last night while we were hanging out."

"It never came up," Haley practically mumbled into her toast slice.

"Riiiight," Jacob drawled out. "All night when we were talking about music, I can see that," he teased her, elbowing Haley lightly in the side.

Brooke looked at her friends sitting across from her and she had to look away to hide her smile. It was beyond obvious there was a connection being formed between the two. But her smile faltered when her eyes caught sight of a blonde mess of hair coming through the front door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke scoffed and threw the French fry that was in her hand down on her plate.

"What?" Jacob asked, snapping out of his banter with Haley to look up at Brooke.

Haley had already turned her head towards the door, putting together the chiming bell with Brooke's outburst. She touched Jacob on the arm and then pointed to the pair of blondes who were greeting each other.

The whole booth watched as Lucas hugged Peyton lightly, pulling away much sooner than she would have liked. And he pointed to the booth where three pairs of eyes were staring, all displaying different forms of the same emotion. And then they all saw the blonde's eyes immediately fade from happiness to fear filled shame.

Jacob swore the blonde girl mouthed Brooke's name as if she was incapable of voicing it.

"What is the deal with you and those two?" Jacob asked Brooke, looking at his childhood friend.

Brooke simply avoided the question and his gaze. She picked up another French fry and broke it in half.

"Long story," Haley offered as an explanation. She tried to figure her face into an expression that read they should leave it at that but obviously Jacob didn't catch that.

"I have time," he said, looking from Haley to Brooke.

"Not that much time," Brooke interjected. "You are leaving for the next leg of your tour in two days."

"Sure, sure, Davis," he said, acknowledging her brush off. "It's just I usually like to know a guy's crime before I pummel him."

Brooke's eyes got wide as she glared at her friend. "There will be no pummeling, Mister," she warned him. "They are nowhere near worth it. It just still kinda stings. Not so much the them being together part, it is more about the fact that I thought they cared more about me than to flaunt it in front of my face."

Jacob was utterly confused, but just opted to nod at Brooke's explanation. He could tell it had pained her to relive that much.

"Don't worry about them," Haley tried to encourage her. "I'm sure they weren't expecting to run into you here."

"I know," Brooke nodded her head. "But hey, I think I'm gonna head back to the house if that's fine with you two."

"I would come with you, but my shifts not over for another hour," Haley explained to her friend.

"I'll go with you if you want," Jacob offered.

Brooke stood up from the table and fixed on a smile as she dismissed her friends. "You guys, it's totally fine, really. I just need to regroup and I'll be fine tonight for dinner," she told them.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon," Haley said. "And I'll pick up the stuff for lasagna on the way home. Some Rainbow Sherbet ice cream too," she added with a wink.

Brooke smile. "Thanks Hales, and get back to work. I'll see you later Jake," she said and made her way out of the café.

* * *

**Okay...so here is the next chapter!! I know the Cullens were not in it yet, but I am trying to build the backstory a little bit for you guys before throwing them in...especially bc there is some stuff that will not be revealed until later on. ANyways, I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far! THanks to all the readers who took the time to leave a review, that really means a lot to me!! :) Let me know what you've thought of this chapter, and if there's anything you wanna see!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Intimidation

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_Intimidation_**

Brooke walked home from the café trying not to feel angry, but she couldn't really help it. And it wasn't complete anger. It was mixed with a little bit of sadness. Was she that insignificant of a human being that Lucas and Peyton could disregard both her feelings and her friendship so easily?

She tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Not tears over the blondes, but tears over the one thought that was always hiding in the wings waiting to take her down. The fear that she was not and never would be good enough. And that because of this she didn't deserve to be loved by anyone. Not her parents, not her friends, and not by a guy.

She stopped looking at her feet and forced herself to look up. She would not allow her mind to go there. She would not let others dictate her happiness. Even if no one else accepted her, she would love herself.

She continued walking; she was glad that her apartment was close to the downtown area of Tree Hill. If it wasn't she might have been in for a real workout.

Suddenly a bright pink flyer caught her eye. It was in the window of the community center to her right. Brooke walked up to the window and examined the piece of paper. It was advertising all the classes that the community center was offering.

Scanning down the flyer, Brooke noticed that one of the courses just so happened to be a design course. She was very tempted to go in a sign up right then and there. But she wasn't a designer. All she did was doodle in a notebook from time to time. Still, a part of her was tempted to see what a real design class would be like.

Brooke shook her head from side to side, trying to dismiss the idea. But just in case she ever changed her mind, she grabbed one of the pink flyers from a rack near the door and stuffed it into her white leather purse. Then she continued her walk home, all the while unable to shake the newly awakened feelings of creativity from her head.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted her roommate as she walked through the door. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed the notebook Brooke was trying to stuff under a pile of magazines.

"Nothing," Brooke quickly told her, jumping back to sit up straight on the couch.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing," Haley told her, walking over and sitting on a chair across from Brooke. "What is this?" She asked her, reaching under the magazines and pulling out a pink notebook.

"Haley, please, it's nothing," Brooke tried to assure her, her voice pleading.

"Brooke, oh my goodness," Haley breathed as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"It's silly I know," Brooke told her, her head now buried in her arms on the armrest of the couch.

"No, Brooke. This is anything but silly," Haley assured her. "You have a serious talent here. How long have you been doing this?" She asked her roommate, almost feeling like a bad friend for not knowing about this sooner.

"Just a little while," Brooke admitted, looking up at her friend with a timid apprehension.

"Wow, wow, I love this one," Haley commented, turning the book around and showing Brooke the floor length formal gown she was referring to.

"That one I actually drew thinking about you and prom," Brooke told her slowly.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Haley squealed, excitement rising in her voice. "I would be honored to wear one of your dresses!"

"Well there is the little issue of actually making them," Brooke reminded her. "I haven't exactly tried to tackle that one yet."

"I have an idea about that," Haley perked up and continued to flip through Brooke's sketchbook. "This woman came in the café the other day talking about how she is going to teach a class about design down at the community center. She seemed really nice and knowledgeable about the topic and if I would have known you were into this I would have gone down there and signed you up on the spot," She ranted to her friend, shaking the sketchbook at her.

"Honestly, I am glad you didn't," Brooke admitted to her friend. "I mean, no offense but I probably wouldn't have even showed these to you if you hadn't of Wynona Ridered them out from under the magazines."

"Why not?" Haley asked her, her feelings almost hurt. "These are wonderful. And after all that has gone down with me and Nathan and the other stupid people in this town, you're pretty much the best friend I have."

Brooke smiled at Haley's words. After her fallout with her former best friend, Haley was the closest thing to a new bestie she had as well. Sure they had hung out some before, but they were never as close as they had grown to be this summer.

"And another thing," Haley began talking again before Brooke could answer her. "I did not _Wynona Rider_ anything! You left it out here on the coffee table. It was fair game for anyone to come and look at."

"Whatever Hales," Brooke said, now joining into the playful fight Haley wanted to create. "We'll just see how you like it. How about I just send one of your new tracks to Jacob," she offered, raising her eyebrow. She had just raised the stakes and she knew it.

Haley gasped and her mouth fell open. "Don't you dare, Brooke Davis," Haley warned, standing up and holding Brooke's sketches close to her chest. "If you do that I will take these designs to that woman from the café and show her right now."

"Fine, I won't," Brooke conceded to the blonde. "But you have to promise that you will before he leaves. You love your music, Hales. And he is the perfect connection for you right now. He's so much better than that ass, Chris Keller."

Haley bobbed her head in agreement; she had to agree with Brooke on that point. Chris had the typical rock star 'I'm a badass' mantra. While Jacob was like the anti-rock star, even though his music was awesome, he was not arrogant about it in the least.

"Fine," Haley said back to Brooke after she thought about the girl's offer. "But if I show Jacob some of my music, you have to sign up for that design class at the community center."

"Done," Brooke said confidently, hating to lose a challenge. Of course, whether or not she would actually sign up for the class was another thing in itself.

* * *

Brooke eventually decided to rise to Haley's challenge and signed up for the design class. Ever since she had done so, she couldn't help but be excited for Wednesday to arrive. But along with that excitement came apprehension. What if no one thought that her designs were are good as she and Haley seemed to think? There were two ways to deal with that anxiety--she could face it head on, or she could run and hide from it. Brooke, being Brooke, decided to opt for the prior instead of the latter.

Now that the day was finally here, she knew she could not back out. Well, technically she could, but she knew she would ultimately regret it if she did. So she put on a brave face, the face she usually wore to the world, and got into the shower.

After going through the hour and a half long process that it usually took the brunette to get ready, she believed it had been enough time to pump herself up for this. I mean, it wasn't like they would ask to see her designs during the first class, would they? And it wasn't that she just didn't want to show her designs to people, but they were a part of her. And these days, opening up to others wasn't exactly her strong suit.

Brooke pulled her hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She let all Haley's compliments replay through her mind as she smiled to herself. She was Brooke Davis, and she was going to absolutely rock this class.

* * *

The walk to the community center had been refreshing, but now she was just ready to get this class started. She felt like it was the first day of cheerleading tryouts her freshman year. She hardly knew anyone, except one certain blonde she'd like to forget, and it was a little unnerving. And just like now she had known she was good, it was just a matter of proving yourself.

Brooke walked through the glass doors of the community center and immediately saw the room where the class was to be held. She was able to distinguish it because it had a flyer that read: 'Introduction to Design meets today 10am'.

She approached the door and tentatively pushed it open. There were already a few people inside. But one girl stood out among the rest. She was strikingly beautiful, and Brooke didn't just throw that type of compliment around, especially when it came to other girls. She had dark hair, almost raven colored, and it was cropped short in a pixie style cut. She had porcelain skin, so pale she looked like a model in a fashion campaign. And even sitting in the desk, Brooke could tell she was very petite.

The girl's clothes were absolutely gorgeous. She looked like she should be in New York City, not in dumpy Tree Hill, North Carolina. She had on the exact pair of Prada heels Brooke had been eyeing in the Neiman Marcus catalog. And the dress she wore had to be by some up and coming designer because it was stunning.

Suddenly Brooke felt underdressed in her denim skirt and drapey purple top. She didn't see how she could even compare to this girl. And she also felt a little out of place, sure she knew a lot of about designers, but it seemed like this girl was an expert. Trying to avoid any further humiliation, Brooke decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the room from her.

* * *

Class went by in a whirlwind. The teacher, Adrianne Cummings, had once had high hopes of becoming a designer. That was until she realized it wasn't in the cards for her. Unfortunately, this was after she had attended design school and apprenticed under Donna Karan for three years. So she moved back to her hometown of Tree Hill and eventually growing bored with her office job decided to see if there were any people here who had the same dreams she once had. And if there were, she hoped to help them so that they would not end up finding out the hard way that the field wasn't for them.

The stories Adrianne told had captivated Brooke. She had sat completely mesmerized for the entire hour. Well, part of it was being caught up in Adrianne's story, the other part involved her being wrapped up in her own daydreams of future glory in the fashion industry.

Brooke left the class still wrapped up in her thoughts of being a famous designer and dressing all the celebrities for red carpet events. She was so enraptured by these thoughts that she hadn't seen the petite girl from her class until she had completely run her over.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Brooke apologized as she flung her hand over her mouth. The dark haired girl from her class was lying on the ground in front of her.

"It's fine, really," the girl assured her, jumping up from the ground so gracefully Brooke could have sworn it was some sort of dance move.

"I didn't even see you there. I can be such a klutz sometimes," she said, her face looking thoroughly embarrassed as she tried to smile.

The girl smiled back at her, and her smile was almost blinding. "I'm fine. No harm, no foul. I'm Alice by the way," she said, offering her hand which was now covered with a glove to Brooke.

"Brooke," she said, shaking the girls hand as she let a dimpled smile creep across her face. This Alice girl wasn't nearly as intimidating as she had originally thought.

"Well Brooke, it's nice to meet you, but I really must run. My family just moved to town and I have some family things to see to," the girl explained to Brooke rather quickly. Her smile never faltering the entire time she spoke.

Brooke nodded her head in understanding. "Oh I completely understand," Brooke told her. "I have to get back too because my roommate is dying to know how this whole class thing went." She flung her arm in the air to imitate Haley's desperation as she spoke.

Alice laughed at Brooke and her dramatic way of speaking. "Well you had better not keep her waiting. I will see you tomorrow I guess," she offered, taking a step towards the front of the building.

"Yeah, see you," Brooke said, giving the new girl a little wave before watching her walk away. The way she moved was almost choreographed, it looked as if she should be on the stage.

* * *

"So how was the class, Davis? Did you get invited to fashion week yet?" Jacob asked Brooke before she had even taken three steps through the front door.

Brooke turned to her left and glared at her massive friend. "It's not like that," she flatly said. "And anyway, what are you even doing here? Haley's shift at the cafe doesn't end for another 2 hours," she said, hoping to get some answers from her friend.

"Oh, that," he said. "I thought you would be happy I came by. Plus I wanted to yell at you for not telling me about this yourself. I had to find out from Haley about your hidden talent."

"Well it's not so hidden anymore," Brooke mocked him, going to the refrigerator and taking out a bottled water. "I would offer you one, but I see you already helped yourself," she said flatly.

Jacob simply shrugged in response to her comments. He turned around and flicked the television channel to something that held his interest a little more.

"Okay, so besides yelling at me, what are you doing hanging out at my house?" Brooke asked Jacob once again as she sat down in a chair opposite him. "I mean, aren't rock stars supposed to have big fancy hotel suites to hang out in?"

Jacob looked from the television screen to his brunette friend. "Let's just say that I prefer the homier feel I get at your house. And besides, I haven't exactly seen any hotels that would have big suites here in Tree Hill, have you?" He asked her back with a smirk.

"I guess you win that one," she conceded. "But I have another question. How did you even get in here? I was the last one to leave, and I know I locked the door," she said aloud, mentally backtracking through her steps before leaving for her class.

Jacob looked at her and had to force his wide smile down a couple of notches before he could answer."Let's just say that playing the drums isn't my only talent," he told her, teasing her with the information he wouldn't come right out and say.

"Jacob!" Brooke shrieked. "What's that supposed to mean? Did you break in my house?" She asked him, shock apparent in her voice.

"Call it what you want. I like to consider it being resourceful," he said with a chuckle.

"And I like to call it a felony," Brooke mocked, her tone no longer sweet but aggravated.

"Sure, sure," Jacob dismissed her harsh comments with a warm smile.

And Brooke's agitation started to melt away, just like that. It had been the same way when they were kids. Jacob would break her doll's head off, she would run crying the whole time threatening to tell on him, and in the end he would stop her just by doing something funny that completely distracted her. Of course, it always helped that he fixed her dolls too.

"Why did you not keep in touch with me all this time?" Brooke asked him, half scared of hearing the real answer. "I mean, you were one of my best friends growing up. And I always looked so forward to visiting my grandparents because we could hang out."

Jacob looked at her, his smile failing. He didn't really have an answer for her. "You were always one of my best friends too, Brooke," he admitted. "And I don't know what happened, sometimes people just grow apart, you know? And besides, you can't put all this on me. After your grandparents divorced I never saw you again."

"I know," Brooke said, hanging her head shamefully. "I guess it was just hard for my grandmother when my dad mentioned keeping in touch with my grandfather. It caused a bunch of fights between them so eventually I think he just quit. Plus, my dad isn't real keen on the Native American side of his heritage—he chose to stick more to the American side and I guess he wanted me to do the same."

Jacob nodded, he had seen it before. The children of those that married outside the tribe usually grew up and never came back. This was especially the case when the parents ended up divorcing, much like Brooke's grandparents had.

"And hey, I know you are some big superstar now. And you're going to be traveling all over all of the time, but please don't forget about me again," she told him, smiling lightly as she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't think she could handle losing anyone else she cared about.

"I won't" Jacob told her with a smile, as she moved over and gave her a warm hug. "But you have to do the same Miss Fashionista."

* * *

**Yay, so another update!! And I plan on getting the next chapter up really shortly...It finally has the Edward I know you all I have been waiting for!! Me too, me too!! I didn't realize I had kept him out of the beginning of this fic for such a long time until I was going back through it!!! Anyways, Let me know what you thought of this chapter...Brooke meeting Alice, Brooke's designs, Jacob and Brooke's friendship...And the next chapter will be up soon!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mesmerized

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**_Mesmerized_**

Brooke arrived early for her design class the next day. She had hardly been able to sleep the night before, and not just because Jacob and Haley had stayed up playing Rock Band way past the time she had forced herself to retire from the game. But it was also because she had been so excited to see what Adrianne would assign them for their first design project.

There was only one man in the room when Brooke arrived, so she went in and claimed the seat she had sat in yesterday. Third desk in the fourth row next to the windows that looked out into the sidewalk of the bustling metropolis that was Tree Hill. Brooke would be lucky if she saw three people walk by the whole class.

Brooke picked her sketchbook up out of her oversized purse and began doodling. She had started on this certain dress early this morning and she still didn't have the complete vision for it, but it was really starting to take shape.

"You're very talented," A melodic voice said, startling Brooke half to death.

Brooke quickly shut her sketchbook and looked up to see who was talking to her. Her eyes were wide and her face was expressionless.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Alice asked her as she took the seat in the chair next to her.

"No, well, sort of," Brooke admitted. She tried to relax and eventually a smile formed over her features.

"Well I will just have to be more careful next time. I wouldn't want to disturb your creative process again," Alice told her with a smile of her own before turning to the front of the room at the exact moment their instructor came in.

* * *

Brooke and Alice found themselves talking the entire class, that was when the teacher was not talking about something that interested them both. And it turned out that the girls had a lot in common. They walked out of the room together, practically the last ones to leave.

"We should get together sometime, out of class," Alice suggested to Brooke as she walked out of the door.

"You know, I'd like…" Brooke answered, her words trailing off towards the end as she actually exited the room. She wasn't even aware that she had been talking and hadn't finished her sentence, because right now she was totally mesmerized. Standing in front of her, across the hallway, was the most stunning boy she had ever seen. He was absolutely perfect from is tousled bronzed hair to his chiseled features. She stopped dead in her tracks, not knowing where to move or what to say. She felt like she had to be hallucinating because there was no way a creature so perfect existed on this earth.

"Brooke," Alice said, prompting the girl she had been talking to. She couldn't hide the pleased smile that was forming across her delicate features.

"What?" Brooke asked, pushing her lids closed and then allowing them to flutter back open. She felt as if she had walked through the door and into some dream world.

Alice just smiled at her. "Nothing," she said, she had moved in front of Brooke and was now occupying her visual field.

"Oh," Brooke said quickly feeling a little confused. She stepped to the side of Alice, hoping to catch another glimpse of the beautiful boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" Alice asked her, noticing the way that Brooke was craning her neck around the hallway.

Brooke snapped to attention at the petite girl's words. "Did you happen to see a totally gorgeous guy out here a minute ago?" She asked her point blank, knowing she was probably coming off as a little crazy.

"Ummmm, sorry, I didn't," Alice apologized to her. "Are you supposed to be meeting someone?"

"No, no," Brooke answered quickly. "I guess I really didn't get enough sleep," she mumbled, barely audible.

Alice laughed. "Well I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch. But I will see you soon Brooke," she told her, feeling the need to end their talk.

"Yeah okay," she said slowly, still wrapped up in the picture of the boy in her head. "Oh, hey Alice," she called after the brunette when she was almost at the door.

"Yes," the petite girl answered somewhat apprehensively as she turned around, looking exactly like a ballerina in doing so.

"One of my friends is in this band, and well he has a show tonight down in Charlotte. My friend Haley and I are going, if you wanted to tag along. Your boyfriend is welcome to come too," she offered with a smile.

Alice smiled back. "Actually, that sounds like fun. I will talk to him and maybe we can follow you down," she told her.

"Sure," Brooke nodded. The two girls quickly exchanged numbers before Alice left, and Brooke was back to daydreaming about the kind of boys that only existed in dreams.

* * *

Haley got off work around two and shortly after that was when the girls had started getting ready for Jacob's show. It wasn't a short ride to Charlotte—two hours. So if they wanted to ensure that they got into the club, they knew they had to leave early.

Alice had called Brooke and sounded strange on the phone. She wasn't sure what her deal was, she had seemed all for them hanging out sometime this morning, but somehow now it felt like she was being blown off. She had told Brooke she wasn't sure if she would make it but that she would try to be there. She had choked it up to family stuff and Brooke couldn't argue with that. After all, she had no idea about family emergencies, considering she barely had a family.

"So how do I look?" Brooke asked, coming into the living room where Haley was situated in front of a mirror doing her makeup.

Haley turned and looked at her friend. "You definitely look hot," she told her, taking in the black and gold dress the girl was wearing.

"Thanks," Brooke said with a smile as she looked down at her dress and smoothed it across her body. "Now we just need to get you ready," she said, turning to Haley.

"Brooke, I am ready," Haley told her, shaking her head from side to side.

Brooke pouted, letting her arms slump down at her sides. "You're seriously wearing _that_?_"_ She asked her, gesturing to Haley's jean and tank top ensemble with her hand.

"What's wrong with this?" Haley asked her, now looking at her own clothes. "This is my favorite shirt."

Brooke scoffed at the girl. "Nothing's wrong with it. I just wish you would wear something a little more like…" she let her words trail off, racing back into their bedroom and darting out with a black dress with a plunging neckline, "this," she finished with a devilish smile.

Haley laughed out loud. "There is no way I could pull that off, Brooke. That looks like something you would wear," she said.

Brooke tilted her head to the side and looked at the dress. "Well maybe because it is mine," she said. "But I still think it would look unbelievable on you."

"No way," Haley answered firmly. "I am wearing this, take it or leave it."

"I guess I'll have to take it," Brooke grumbled, throwing the black dress over one of their living room chairs.

"Okay, well let's get this show on the road," Haley called, standing up and grabbing her purse. "The sooner we leave. The sooner we'll get there."

* * *

"Shouldn't Jake's group be playing by now," Brooke grumbled, taking a seat on a bar stool and letting out an audible huff.

Haley looked over at her friend. "They should be on in about an hour. You know, this is the opening act, why don't you try to enjoy it a little bit," she suggested as she patted her friend on the leg.

"But Haley," Brooke whined. "They are awful," she said, lifting her hand and gesturing to the stage as they spoke.

Haley rolled her eyes at her. The brunette seriously had no taste in music, if it wasn't the latest Lady Gaga song, she wasn't having it.

Brooke turned around and decided there was only one thing that would make this music sound better. "Excuse me," she called to the shaggy haired bartender with his back to her.

The guy turned around immediately at the sound of her voice, "Can I help you?" He asked her, walking over to the edge of the bar where her head was resting in her hands.

Brooke let out a throaty giggle, and let a wide dimpled smile spread angelically over her face. This guy was pretty cute, she had to admit. "Oh, I think you can," she flirted back with him.

The bartender smiled back at her, liking what he saw and displaying his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Well, I'm here to serve," he said smoothly. "Now what did you have in mind?" He asked, letting one of his hands rest on top of the brunette's.

Before Brooke even had a chance to think about an answer, someone interrupted and totally crushed her game.

"She's underage, you know," The deep, voice warned. His eyes were piercing as he seemed to wrap the bartender into some sort of spell. "I just thought someone like you, who is interested in keeping his job, might want to know that," he finished and stalked off into the crowd of people, his fists tightly clenched at his sides.

The bartender had jumped back from Brooke, as soon as the first word had left the strangers mouth. And he quickly excused himself to take a break.

And Brooke was left dumbfounded, her jaw hanging agape by the stranger, who seemed somehow familiar, as she tried to search crowd for that mess of bronze hair. And the incredibly gorgeous, yet completely infuriating boy that it belonged to.

"Wow, I hadn't seen that one coming," Haley began to speak, while Brooke sat still transfixed on the crowd. "I guess we are going to have to give Brooke Davis her first strikeout in the 'underage-drinking' department," she commented with a laugh.

Brooke heard Haley's voice, but she wasn't making out the words. She was totally consumed. No one did that to her? Who did this guy think he was anyway, her father? And how did he know she was underage? Was he some sort of stalker? She had a million questions running through her mind and she wanted to scream them all at the stranger while she bitched him out.

"Brooke, Brooke?" Haley asked her. "Are you even listening to me? Hey," she added, and touched the brunette's shoulder.

"What?" Brooke jumped at the feel of Haley's touch.

"Yeah, I've been talking to you for the past three minutes," Haley said, a little annoyed. "Why are you in such a tizzy?"

"I am in such a _'tizzy'_," She began, putting air quotes around Haley's word choice, "Because that asshole just ruined my night!" She screamed, flailing her arms and kicking her feet before letting them fall to rest.

Haley had to restrain the giggle that was threatening to come out in response to Brooke's theatrics. "He did not _ruin_ your night," she emphasized. "He just stopped you from partaking in the illegal activity that you are so fond of," she reminded her friend.

Brooke pouted like a child and cross her arms over her chest, letting out an audible "Hmmphf."

"Besides, we still get to hear Jacob's band. And this way, what with you being sober and all, you can actually enjoy it and give him a report of how much so," Haley suggested to the brunette with a smile.

Brooke scoffed at her. Why did Haley have to be so damn mature? She was like the freakin' poster child for 'Perfect Children Anonymous'.

"If you keep acting like this you are going to let that guy ruin your night," Haley continued to encourage her friend. "And if you do, you are giving him exactly what he wanted."

Brooke looked at her, her attention finally piqued. Haley was right. She was not going to roll over and let some jerk spoil her fun. She was Brooke Davis! And besides, if she couldn't indulge in booze, she could always try her second favorite B—_boys_.

* * *

Not long after Brooke's being busted out by some gorgeous stranger, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, showed up at the club.

"Alice!" Brooke squealed when she spotted the petite brunette, making her way towards her on the dance floor.

"Brooke," Alice cooed, maneuvering through the surrounding people with ease. "I love that dress. It's Diane von Furstenburg, right," she commented with an approving smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke said appreciatively. It was about time someone noticed how nice all the clothes she owned actually were.

"Oh, and I wanted you to meet Teddy," Brooke said, pulling the blonde guy she had been dancing with closer to her by his faded blue t-shirt. Not that she really wanted his to meet Alice or anything, but there was no reason to be rude.

"Hey," the guy said quickly, looking Alice over before turning his eyes back to Brooke, staring at a region a little south from her face.

Alice noted his disgusting behavior and wrinkled her tiny nose in disgust. "Nice to meet you," she said softly, trying to be polite. "And Brooke, this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale," she said, hugging Jasper and giving him a pat on the chest.

"Hi Jasper," Brooke said smiling at him widely. She had to admit, Alice had good taste in guys. And she and Jasper were pretty much one of the most beautiful couples she had ever seen. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Jasper nodded his head politely at Brooke. "Likewise," he ensured her quickly. And he forced a tight smile across his features. He was having to restrain himself, being in crowded places was much harder for him than it was for the others.

"Hey, do you want to keep dancing or what, Babe?" Teddy asked Brooke, leaning down and breathing words into her ear.

Brooke closed her eyes, and took in his words. Teddy was not her ideal guy, but he was the best this club had to offer. And not to say that he wasn't totally cute, he was just a little lacking in the area of smarts, an area that surprisingly, was something Brooke liked a lot in her choices of male company.

"Don't let us keep you," Alice encouraged them with a smile, knowing she would pay for those words later. "We'll just be by the bar, where we can watch this group you just raved about."

Brooke smiled widely at her friend, but she couldn't help but let the bar bring up bad memories. "Well don't even try to order anything, because there is this total creeper going around selling out anyone who is underage," she said flatly, letting her smile falter momentarily.

Alice tried to contain her laughter, she knew the actual story behind this "creeper", and it wasn't just anyone he was 'selling out'. "Thanks for the heads up," she told her, and pushed Jasper to lead them off the dance floor.

* * *

**First let me start off and say Happy Halloween to everyone!! I know I promised this would be up sooner but it has been a _crazy _night to say the least!! Let's just say for the short version I am now watching my friends' little girl while they get ready to have baby #2! But I said this would get up and I am doing it for you all!! So Edward finally makes an appearance! So he and Brooke haven't officially had an encoutner yet, but things are definitely building from here as you will soon see!! Thanks for all the reviews of last chapter! They were awesome!! Let me know what you think about this one!! And also sorry for any grammar errors...I didn't really check over this chapter as thoroughly as I usually do!! :) Hope you like it anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5: Attracting the Wrong Thing

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**_Attracting the Wrong Thing_**

Brooke was already completely enjoying herself by the time Jacob's band took the stage. She and Teddy had been dancing for some time and were getting rather friendly.

As soon as they announced Shouting Match, Brooke stopped for a moment to pull away from her dance partner.

"And just where to do think you're going?" Teddy asked her playfully and he tightened his arm that was slinked around her waist.

Brooke turned and gave him a smile. "Nowhere gorgeous," she assured him. "I just have to give a little support to my friend up there," she told him. Then yelled, "Rock it Jake, you sexy beast," She watch Jacob tip his head and blush profusely before turning back to her partner.

"That's not your boyfriend, is it?" He asked her warily. He really didn't want to know if he was.

"Psssh, no way," Brooke said, slapping him on the chest. "Only like my oldest friend."

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't say I'm not happy to hear that."

"Really?" Brooke asked intrigued. "And just why is that?" She continued to question, turning on her charm as she batted her long, dark eyelashes.

"Just because I was thinking we could have some serious fun together," he told her, tracing a finger lightly down her arm. "Maybe in a more private setting, if you catch my drift," he continued talking, placing a finger lightly on her lips.

Brooke smiled suggestively and raised an eyebrow at him. "Now I think you are talking about something that is exactly my speed," she told him. "Just let me go tell my friend where I'm headed," she said.

"Alright," he said, reluctant to let go of the brunette. "I'll meet you out front in five minutes."

"Sounds good," Brooke agreed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to find Haley.

* * *

It hadn't been hard for Edward to blend into the scene in the club; in fact he fit in rather nicely. There were people all around him, most college aged students he was able to deduce by the lingering thoughts of term papers and early morning classes that made their way into their thoughts from time to time.

And when he had arrived, it hadn't taken long before he had had to sweep in and stop Brooke from endangering herself. She was already proving to be not such an easy target to defend. It seemed that everywhere she turned she attracted exactly the wrong thing for her.

Maybe that was why she had attracted him…

*FLASHBACK*

_It was an autumn evening in Forks, Washington, the end to the perfect kind of day where it wasn't too hot or too cold. And the clouds had cast a perfect blanket of cover over the small town. Edward Cullen had spent his day with his family, much like he did every day. But he was growing hungry, and now was the perfect time of day for a hunt. _

_Edward and his brothers left as what was visible of the sun started to sink behind the thicker, darker clouds of the night sky. There wouldn't be any stars out tonight it didn't seem. Once they left the close proximity of their home, the three brothers split in opposite directions, hoping to find the type of food each of the individually desired. _

_It hadn't taken long before Edward was trailing his favorite food, Mountain Lion. It was a personal preference really, and each of them had their own. But next to the blood of humans, this would definitely be his choice of a meal. _

_The smell of the Mountain Lion filled his nostrils, and his mouth watered as he felt himself grow closer upon it. He slinked along the tracks the lion had made in its own hunt, like the massive predator he was. The poor lion wasn't even aware that it was being followed. That really was a shame, it would make things much more interesting when he realized. _

_About halfway up a stony path that wound around a mountain ridge, something froze Edward right in his tracks. It was a different smell, and it seemed to call him from his hunt, call him to come after them. The smell was definitely human, but that wasn't all. For some reason, this human smell was more satisfying to Edward than any he had encountered before. And he wasn't sure if it was simply the fact that it had been so long since he had met a human in these circumstance, or if it was something more. _

_Instantly, he broke his trail of the Mountain Lion and switched courses. He now began stalking the human smell. He knew he shouldn't, that is was against everything he and his family stood for, but the smell was taunting him and he had to silence it. _

_It wasn't long before he caught up with this scent. He circled the clearing in which it was the strongest a few times before he closed in. As he got closer, he could hear not only what sounded like the pacing of tiny footsteps, but also the sound of soft…sobs? _

_This threw him off his game, his predator instincts somewhat releasing him momentarily so that he could think rationally for a moment. He crept up to a tree and looked fully into the clearing. There standing in the middle, was not just a human, she was a little girl with dark hair hanging down her back. _

"_Jake, it that you?" The trembling voice asked, whipping around to face the opposite direction she had been. "This is—it's not funny anymore," the little voice cried. Her voice was breaking into between sobs. "I'm c—c—cold, and I w—w—want to go home." _

_Edward decided this would be the perfect time to strike, not that he necessarily wanted to take down this human. He knew what problems it could cause for him and his family, but her smell was just too strong. It was as if he was possessed and had no control over his being. Once the predator inside him reared its head there was not stopping it. _

_He came through the brush that surrounded the clearing, so quickly, he was sure the little girl wouldn't be able to detect him. He had insured himself that he would be done with her before she could even open her mouth to scream. She was after all, just a little person. _

"_Who's there?" The little girl called, falling backwards in a fit of sobs as she stumbled over a rock. _

_Edward was so taken off guard by her little voice that it caused him to stop before he lunged at her. He was frozen mid-pounce, looking at this little girl with wide-eyes. _

_Brooke focused on the strange man before her. Her eyes were wide, partially out of terror, but also out of wonderment. She had always been a curious little girl. _

_Edward could sense her fascination and he knew it would ultimately be her downfall. _

"_Please don't hurt me," the little girl pleaded. Her eyes were shinning almost like a prism of light as she spoke._

_It was almost completely captivating to Edward the way each color in her hazel eyes was intensified and radiated back at him until it held him transfixed. It seemed to calm the hunger that had burned within him. And in fact, in doing this, he wanted to become angry with the tiny person in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to brush her chestnut hair out of the way and strike her on the fading tan skin of her little neck. _

"_Can you help me find my way back home?" She asked, her voice was innocent, but there was a hint of confidence in it, as if she knew all she had to do was keep talking and she would get her way. "I was playing hide-n-go-seek with my friend, Jacob, and I guess I wandered a little far away. I just want to go home. I'm cold and I'm scared," she said, her voice growing rapid. _

_Edward noted how strange it was. The faster the girl spoke, the stronger the colors in her eyes appeared to him. He also thought it was strange that he had no idea what was going on in this girl's mind. It was usually easy for him to read humans, but this one was a complete blank slate. Everything he inferred from her came from her mannerisms. _

"_And I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she began, and she twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger. _

"_For good reason," Edward concluded, taking a step closer to the mini-mesmerizer. _

_Brooke jutted her bottom lip out at him in a perfect pout. "And I wouldn't be talking to strangers if Jake would have come back for me," she explained to him. "But I really don't know which way leads back to the reservation." And she sniffled back her tears. "So can you please help me?"_

_Edward froze at her words. This little one was one of the Quileute's? But she didn't at all look like one. Her skin and hair was much lighter than the other Native Americans he had encountered. And he knew none of them had eyes that were this color. He realized the magnitude of his near-actions at this moment and he wanted nothing more than to leave this child that was doing nothing but completely infuriating him, but he remained transfixed._

"_Why are your eyes so black?" Brooke asked him, taking a step closer to the man in the clearing and peering up into his beautifully contorted face._

"_Do you do anything besides ask questions?" Edward rumbled at her, his voice was rather annoyed. It seemed as it was the only thing that wouldn't betray him in his true desires towards this child. _

_Brooke recoiled at the sound of his voice, it was like nothing she had ever heard. "And your voice is really mean. Are you a nice man, or a bad man?" She asked, trying to step away from him. _

_Edward took a step closer to the little girl thoroughly pleased that he seemed to be getting the upper hand in their encounter. "It depends on how you want to see the situation," he told her cryptically, figuring his puzzle would be lost on someone so young. _

_Brooke tilted her head to the side. "I think you're a nice man," she concluded and took a step back towards the monster. "Because my Daddy told me mean men will try to grab me and take me away. And you didn't do that. You just stand there like a statue," she said, observing the way the man before her had hardly moved. _

_Edward tried not to laugh at the child. She was almost too observant for her own good. And as mad as he wanted to remain with her, he couldn't help but be swayed by her dancing eyes and fast talking voice. _

_Just then, there was a sound heard approaching the clearing and Edward and Brooke both turned to the direction in which it was coming from. Edward stepped in front of the child, instinctively blocking her from whatever was coming their way. _

"_Edward, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he made his way over to his son and the strange little girl that were standing close together in the middle of the clearing. "We grew worried when Alice could no longer see you." _

"_Nothing," Edward explained to him, stepping away from the girl and closer to his father figure. "But Carlisle, I almost did something terrible. Please, rid me of this temptation before I am unable to control myself and do something we will all regret," he pleaded to the older man. _

_Brooke peeked around Edward to look at the other man. His voice had been musical when he spoke, and she had to look upon him. He seemed to radiate a kind spirit, and she knew he would keep her safe. _

"_Be gone then, my son. We will discuss this later," Carlisle instructed as he pushed Edward away towards the edge of the forest. _

_Edward's acute sense of hearing allowed him to listen to Carlisle's and the strange girl's exchange after he was gone from their line of vision. He agreed to take the little one home. He had always been stronger than Edward himself had been. _

*END FLASHBACK*

The chance encounter with a strange little girl had brought Edward much confusion and anger towards himself and the person in question. He had always wondered why her blood had smelt stronger than any others, and it made him despise her. He despised her for drawing her to him. But it wasn't until he had seen her earlier today that he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from everything, including himself.

With the no good bartender dealt with, and a friendly Alice to watch out for the brunette, Edward figured he could simply watch from the wings. And instruct Alice on when to step in, as if she couldn't already tell.

But of course that plan had been flawed when Alice had insisted on bringing Jasper along. He was still very new to their lifestyle of vampirism and being in a club filled with warm bodies was proving to be too much for him. So he was going to have to be more active than he intended.

Like now. There was no way Brooke was leaving with the Teddy character that fantasized of the two of them and some bondage scenario. It had not been a thought Edward had wanted to hear in his own mind. And yet with Alice having to deal with Jasper's situation, and still try to hang around to keep an eye out for Brooke, it was looking as though he was going to have to.

* * *

Brooke finally found Haley. She should have known exactly where she would be without having to circle the club three times. She was right next to the amplifier on Jacob's side of the stage. How cute.

"Haley," Brooke called to the girl, being silly enough to think that she could actually hear her.

She reached her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. In response to which, Haley jumped about a mile into the air.

"Brooke, isn't their set awesome," Haley gushed, still swaying to the beat of the deafening music.

Brooke nodded her head quickly in response to Haley. "Yeah, it's great," she spat out. "But Hales, you know that guy Teddy I was dancing with?"

"Who?" Haley asked her, a little confused as she tried to remember. She wasn't sure she knew anyone named _Teddy_.

"That guy I went to dance with you know, tall, blonde," Brooke said as she was interrupted by her friend.

"Oh yeah," Haley said, pointing her finger at the brunette. "IQ equivalent of a rock?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "Just because everyone is not a genius like Haley James does not mean he is a complete idiot," she corrected her.

"Yeah, bonehead is more like it in his case," Haley teased.

Brooke stamped her foot. This was taking entirely too long. She was sure it had been fifteen minutes since she left the blonde, not a mere five. "Haley be serious please," she whined.

"Oh I am," the blonde told her, turning back to the music.

"Well I am going to his place for a little while. I know you are going to hang with Jacob after the show, just please don't leave without me. And don't tell Jake where I am either. He might blow a gasket," she told her, trying to hurry this conversation.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Brooke?" Haley asked. "I mean, you barely know the guy."

Brooke took her concern with consideration but smiled back at her friend. "It is the best idea I have had in a long time," she decided. "I'll see you in a few hours!" She yelled to her friend and then bee lined for the club's nearest exit.

* * *

Brooke made her way outside into the warm, salty air. She breathed it in for a moment, now actually able to hear herself think before scanning the scene for the guy in question.

Of course, the closest exit to her had been one on the side of the club, and now she was in an alley…alone…in the dark.

"You are fine," Brooke repeated to herself under her breath. It wasn't that she was just naturally scared, but she had seen one too many bad Lifetime movies for her own good. Plus, the dark had always made her somewhat jumpy.

Even with the reassurances she whispered to herself, she still wanted to round the corner by the front of the club as quickly as she could. Plus, she still needed to find Teddy; she had kept him waiting long enough. So she quickened her steps in hopes of finding him faster.

Right as she reached the end of the alleyway a darkened silhouette stepped into her path, blocking her from making the exit she so desired.

"Ummm, excuse me," she said, finding her voice. _'Brooke this is not some creepy slasher flick, calm down,' _she instructed herself.

"Can I help you?" The deep, almost melodic voice asked her. He sounded kind, not scary, as he took a step closer to her.

Brooke took a step back and found herself against the stone wall of the club. '_Great,'_ she thought_. 'Of course you back yourself into the place where there is no escape.'_

Brooke took a few deep breaths and breathed in the scent of her 'attacker'. He actually smelt really good, like warm linens and sandalwood. The smell calmed her somehow and she was able to act like more of herself. "Yes, I could use some help," she told him. "I'm actually meeting someone. He's tall and blonde. Have you seen him?" She asked, looking up into the stranger's darkened face. It was hard to see him, but even in the almost nonexistent light she could tell he was exceptionally good looking, much more so than the Teddy person she seemed to be so worried about.

Brooke wasn't the only one who had to compose herself. Edward hadn't been in this close proximity of her for some time, and he never thought he would be again. Damn Alice for not being able to see her before they moved to this town. He thought he was stronger than this, but now, being this close to her, alone, he wasn't so sure. Finally he composed himself, channeling all his energy into his tightened muscles. "Yes, I saw him," he said, surprising himself at how casually he spoke. "He left about ten minutes ago with a girl with curly blonde hair."

Brooke's entire posture immediately tightened at the description she had been given. "Unbelievable," she muttered to herself, slumping her posture and leaning more into the cool stone wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, watching how quickly her face had gone through a series of emotions, fear, anger, frustration, and finally settling on hurt. He knew the brunette was unaware of how well he could actually read her in this light; otherwise he was sure she would have masked herself better.

Brooke tried to force a smile on her face. One she was sure had faltered and she was glad that the darkness was so thick outside. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Some distraction she had thought up, if there was one thing she should have learned by now it was that you could not rely on a guy for anything. "I just need to be alone if you don't mind," she said flatly.

Edward backed away from her, placing a now safe distance between them. A distance in which he could slightly relax, but not enough to feel comfortable. "I'd like to stay with you if you don't mind," he said slowly. "A woman as beautiful as you really shouldn't be alone at night," he told her protectively.

His words actually caused Brooke to let out a slight laugh; turns out she wasn't the only one with the strange fears. "Yeah, but I don't even know you," she challenged. "Isn't being somewhere isolated with a stranger just as bad as being alone?" She asked him, loving her own logic.

Edward nodded his head in the darkness, even though he knew Brooke couldn't see him. He had to commend the girl on being more right than she actually knew. "Touché," he finally said aloud to let her know he acknowledged her words. "I could be some mass murdered for all you know," he said, almost regretting the truth that went along with those words.

Brooke laughed again. This time it was a genuine laugh. And even in the darkness Edward could see her eyes sparkling, familiarly innocent and full of wonderment. And he was happy, but at the same time panged to know that sparkle wouldn't last.

"Yeah, right," she let out. "If your intentions were to kill me, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." And even though they were talking about the most morose topic ever, Brooke couldn't help but thinking this was the most fun she had had all night.

"But what if you're wrong?" Edward asked her, continuing to push the topic. And again he was reminded of their first encounter. All the while Brooke never suspecting how close it was teetering to reality.

"Well lucky for both of us I'm hardly ever wrong," she told him. _'Except when it comes to being completely blinded by amazingly good looking guys and fake best friends,'_ she thought to herself.

"I guess that is lucky then," He agreed with her, unable to keep a crooked smile from covering his face, even though he couldn't help but think this was another one of those times in which she might be blinded.

Right then, a summer breeze blew through the alleyway, making Brooke's hair rustle and sending her scent directly into his nose. Edward could feel the venom filling his mouth, and the grabbed the sides of his pants and tightened his fingers around the material. It was taking all his energy not to lunge at her. For some reason she now smelt more appealing than she had all those years ago, like a fine wine that had only improved with age.

"I have to go," he mumbled quickly, his voice strained. Before he darted off in the direction of the back of the club, heading down a labyrinth of dark alleys.

Before Brooke had a chance to react to his abrupt chance in demeanor, he was gone. Gone, just as suddenly as he appeared. For a minute Brooke wondered if their whole encounter really happened.

'_God, you're imagination is running wild today,'_ Brooke told herself as she picked up her pace and hurried back into the club. Maybe she would still be able to catch part of Jacob's set after all.

* * *

When Brooke finally got back inside the club, Jacob's band was no longer on stage and a DJ was now playing songs she actually knew.

"Oh, there you are," Alice grabbed Brooke before she had a chance to really move out of the doorway. She had heard all about Edward's near encounter by now and she was relieved to see Brooke in one piece. She was really starting to like this girl after all, the last thing she needed was for her brother to ruin everything.

Brooke jumped back from her grasp; the tiny girl's hands were like popsicles. "Oh my God, you're hands are cold," she quickly stated.

Alice pulled back from the girl, cursing herself for not remembering that one minor detail herself. "Sorry, I have really poor circulation," she offered as an excuse.

_You could say that again…_

Brooke shrugged it off with a smile. "Were you looking for me or something?" She asked her.

"Oh yes," Alice admitted."But wait, what happened to your friend, Freddy, was it?" She asked, in her sweetest voice that rang like a delicate wind chime.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Actually it was _Teddy,_ and it is a long story," she said. "But I'm not worried about it. Have you been having a good time?" She asked her.

"Oh yeah, totally," Alice gushed. "Jasper was having a great time too, but he actually left with my brother, so I was wondering if I could get a ride back with you?" She asked her new friend.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, that is no problem at all. But wait, your brother was here? Why didn't you introduce him?" She asked her.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide the smile from forming on her face. "I didn't know he was coming," she lied. "And Jasper had been getting tired so when he saw Edward he was just ready to go. But I told them I wanted to stay and visit with you," she finished with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Brooke smiled back at her, grabbing the little girl's cold hand. "Come on, I have got to introduce you to Haley. She is so going to love you."

* * *

After Shouting Match returned to the stage and finished their set, the night pretty much wrapped up. The club closed and people started being filed out. Brooke, Haley, and Alice were of a select few who weren't forced to leave.

The three sat on the edge of the stage and waited for Jacob to come out. They had some little band meeting or something after the show, it was like a ritual or something, but he had promised it wouldn't take long.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Brooke spotted Jacob making his way from the back. "There's my favorite guy," she said, running over to him and leaping into his arms.

It took a minute for him to register the whole scene. His eyes were locked on Brooke's new friend, and when Brooke lunged herself at him, it took a second for him to react.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," he told her, slowing tightening his arms around the brunette. "Who's the new girl?" He asked her rather coldly.

Brooke looked at him strangely for his tone. "This is my friend Alice," she told him. "She's in my design class," she explained to him.

Alice gingerly approached the two and gave Jacob a rather stiff wave. "Hi," she spoke softly.

Jake simply nodded his head in response, leaving the two dark haired girls and heading over to the blonde who was still seated on the stage's edge. "So what did you think, give me your honest opinion," he ordered of her.

Haley smiled back at him, her cheeks slightly flushing. "It was incredible. I'm serious; I've never heard a set where I actually liked every song that was played. With yours I really did," she said.

"Sure, sure," Jacob teased her. "You don't have to lie on my behalf," she added and tousled Haley's hair. "What did you think of it, Davis?" He called over to the brunette who was discussing something with her friend.

"It rocked Jake, so awesome, I mean totally blew me away," she said, plastering a huge dimpled smile across her beautiful face as she nodded.

Jacob looked at her skeptically. "You didn't watch it, did you?" He asked her, the enthusiasm in his face dropping a notch.

Brooke tried not to let the guilt she was now feeling completely cover her face and give her away. "I saw most of the second part," she admitted.

Jacob nodded his head and smiled. "I shouldn't expect anything less from you. It's not like Britney Spears was up here or anything," he teased her.

Brooke made a mocking noise and stuck her tongue out at him like a spoiled child. "That's not the only thing I listen to," she challenged him.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said with a laugh. "Anyways, I wish I could stay and talk with you ladies longer, but we gotta head out for a show down in Florida. We're about to get on the bus and move out."

"Awww, Jake, really?" Brooke asked, her face visibly dropping.

Haley's reaction was very similar. "You'll be back to visit soon though, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, first chance I get," He reassured her with a warm smile. "You guys be careful on the way home."

"You too, Jakey," Brooke said as she gave him a hug. "Now come on Haley, let's move it! Alice is about to fall asleep over here!" She squealed and gestured to her friend who forced out a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired," Alice admitted lightly, trying to keep her facade as believable as possible.

"Okay, I'm coming," she waved to them. "Keep in touch okay," she said to Jacob. "I want to hear about all your Rock 'n Roll antic," she told him.

"You got it," He told her and he scooped her up in a tight hug.

Putting Haley down, she smiled widely at Jacob and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well I better go before Brooke comes over here and drags me out by my hair," she suggested with a small laugh.

Jacob laughed as well. "Yeah, that would be so her. But I guess I'll see you later," he told her. And he watched Haley head off in the direction of Brooke and Alice and then the three girls made their way out of the club.

* * *

**Oh how awesome are you lovely readers?? VERY that is for sure...I have enjoyed all of your wonderful reviews for the last chapter...they definitely brought smiles to my face! And just because all of you are so wonderful...this chapter was extra long--it was pretty much a double chapter for me...and you can thank Edward's flashback for that. I had always intended to put their actual meeting in somewhere...I just wasn't sure where...so when people started asking about Edward's point of view I figured it was the perfect insertion point. And I guess it will help people to understand why he sort of skips the whole "I-hate-you" phase he had when he first met Bella...bc he went through this a long time ago and he is over being pissed at her for the most part. Anyways, let me know what you thought!! I hope you all liked it and I will try to have the next chapter up soon for you all!** **I seriosuly hope you are enjoying reading this story bc I am loving writing it! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Child of the Sun

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**_Child of the Sun_**

The next week went by in a blur. Brooke was so busy with the class she was taking and the projects that went along with it that she hardly had time for anything else. She hadn't realized when she had begun this endeavor that it was going to take over her life! She still had another week until she began her senior year at Tree Hill High, and already she was getting burned out on being in a classroom.

And Brooke felt as though she never got to see her roommate, even though they lived together. She was so crazy with her own stuff, and on top of that Haley was keeping super busy. Brooke wasn't sure if it was because Nathan was back in town, or the fact that Jacob wasn't in town that drove her into her working frenzy. Even though her blonde friend swore it was because she needed to save up money for rent because she wouldn't be able to work as much once school started. Yeah, right. Brooke could totally see through that garbage.

When Brooke had gotten up the morning, she was not surprised to find Haley wasn't there. She had left a note on the counter that said she was taking the breakfast shift at Karen's today. No one could ever accuse Haley of note being a hard worker.

Brooke skipped her usual breakfast of champions, Frosted Flakes with strawberries, and proceeded to get ready for her class since she was already running behind. Even though it was getting to the point where she hated getting up and getting ready for it, she never ultimately hated the class or the work that went along with it. In fact, she felt she was growing as a designer. And plus she had also met Alice who was turning out to be an awesome friend.

Putting on a pair of khaki shorts and a long pink tank top with lace on the edges, Brooke knew she was just about ready to go. She pulled her hair up half-way, giving it a nice little poof, and then checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Definitely presentable," she told herself. Then she blew her reflection a kiss and grabbed her Hobo clutch off the counter.

She walked to the door, retrieving her keys from the hanging rack and slipping into her white wedge sandals.

She opened the door and was surprised to be greeted by cloud filled skies. She had thought from the splinters of sunlight that woke her up this morning that they were finally going to have a sunny day again, but obviously no such luck.

Ever since the middle of July it had become uncharacteristically cloudy in the small town of Tree Hill, even raining more frequently than it usually did. In fact, the weather station had been predicting the rainiest year the East Coast had seen in over fifty years.

Brooke was still hoping this information proved not to be true. She was a child of the sun, and all this cloudiness was really starting to translate over into her moods.

"_At least it's not cold," _She thought to herself, trying to mentally psych herself back into the happy mood that was there a moment ago.

It didn't take long for her mood to revive itself. As soon as she made her way down the stairs she spotted Alice waiting by the side of her yellow Porsche to give her a ride to class.

"Hi Brooke," she sang as the brunette approached her.

"Hey!" Brooke almost squealed, she wasn't expecting to see Alice here. It was not like she lived anywhere close to her dinky apartments. That was obvious by the car she was driving. Even though she had never been to her house, she was sure Alice lived near her old part of town.

"I thought you might wanna ride in together," Alice suggested, smiling radiantly.

Brooke was glad for moment the sun wasn't out because she was sure Alice's smile would have required sunglasses if it was.

"Sure," Brooke agreed. "But you didn't have to come get me," she told her as she slid into the passenger's seat. "I mean, isn't my house a little out of your way?" She asked.

Alice simply shrugged her shoulders. "Not really," she said. "Besides, Jasper and Edward asked me to drop them off at the doughnut shop right down the street, so I was already over here."

"Oh alright," Brooke nodded. Not that she minded Alice picking her up, she just didn't want to be a burden.

"So we're off," Alice said, cranking the car and whipping out of the parking spot she was occupying, almost giving Brooke whiplash in the process.

* * *

Brooke stumbled out of the car at the community center. She wasn't sure what it felt like to be car sick, but she thought she might be experiencing it now.

"Are you alright, Brooke?" Alice asked her, coming over to the brunette who had taken a seat on a brick ledge outside the building. "You look kind of green," she added, worry lacing her melodic voice.

Brooke raised her head from her hands and looked up at Alice. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine," she admitted. "I just didn't realize riding with you was going to be the equivalent of taking a rollercoaster ride."

Alice giggled at Brooke's words. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I've never been one to take my time getting anywhere," she explained. "Do you think you can make it inside?" She asked her.

Brooke raised one eyebrow at her friend. "I'm not an invalid," she confirmed. "I think I'm good. My head's just still a little bit swimmy." And she got up from the ledge she had been seat on.

"Okay good," Alice said with a nod. "But if you start to fall just grab onto me," she instructed her.

Brooke looked at Alice and had to restrain the laugh that was forming in her throat. "Why? So I can take you down with me?" She asked her with a giggle.

Alice glared at her friend. She may have been little, but she was a hell of a lot stronger than Brooke even knew. And she hated when people questioned that. "Don't doubt my abilities," she told her flatly.

"I'm not, I'm not," Brooke quickly said, placing a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. "I just don't think you should be injured in the process," she told her as they reached the classroom.

"Well I guess we won't have to see who would be right in that battle today since you were able to make it here in one piece," Alice told her, rounding her desk and sliding into her seat in one fluid motion.

"Yeah, I guess not," Brooke agreed, taking her seat next to the petite girl and turning her attention to Ms. Cummings who was already making her way into the classroom.

"Since this is our last week of class here," she began. "It is time for our final project. And it is one that is really going to test your ability and flexibility as a designer," she told them.

Alice looked to Brooke with a wide smile on her face, one the brunette quickly returned.

"You are to design a six-piece mini-collection," Ms. Cummings announced with great pride. "It can be from any season you so choose, and all pieces must be originals. There is only one catch," she informed them. "I told you this was to test your flexibility as a designer. And the way we will do that is by having you work in pairs. This is more likely the way you will be working in the real world. There even the top firms pull their pieces together in a collaborative effort."

Brooke looked around and everyone in the room was groaning. And she felt the same way. It was hard to budge when it came to her designs. They were like her babies. Then she looked to her right, everyone but Alice seemed to be dreading this project.

Ms. Cummings words brought her attention back to the front of the class. "The good news is that I will let you choose your partners. So go ahead and pair off. Once you and your partner sign the sheet on my desk, you are free to go and create. We'll meet back on Thursday and Friday for everyone to reveal their collections," she told them and took a seat on her wooden stool.

"Let's be partners," Alice quickly turned and suggested to Brooke, slapping a delicate hand down on her desk as her head bobbed in excitement.

"Sure," Brooke nodded absentmindedly, not really meeting the girl's face as she turned to look in her direction.

"Great," Alice cooed. "I'll go put our names on that sheet and then we can go. I bet we'll still have time to meet Jasper for breakfast if you want."

"Sounds great," Brooke said, her voice trance-like. She was just sure this project thing was not going to be as exciting as Alice seemed to think it would be.

* * *

Brooke was relieved when Alice had suggested they could walk to meet Jasper. She really wasn't looking forward to getting back in the car with the pixie-like brunette, even if she had promised she would keep it under 50 mph.

Brooke was surprised when Alice stopped walking right in front of Karen's café. "This is where we're going?" She asked her, not really understanding. "I thought you said this morning that he went to a doughnut shop."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It was closed or something," she explained to her. "When I called he said they were here. Is this place not good or something?" She asked her cautiously.

Brooke quickly shook her head from side to side. "No, no, it's the best," she said, hoping she didn't defer her new friend from eating here. "It's actually where Haley works," she told her. "I guess that's why I was a little taken off-guard."

"Oh, you and Haley aren't in a fight, are you?" Alice asked her with concern as they reached the doors.

"No way," Brooke answered. "I just haven't seen her in a while. So I guess I just hope she is our waitress."

"I'm sure she will be," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, how many waitresses can they actually have here?"

"Good point," Brooke agreed with a laugh as the two girls stepped into the café.

While Brooke was scanning their surroundings for Haley, Alice had already spotted the people she had come to meet.

"Brooke, over here," she said, pulling the brunette after her with more force than Brooke thought humanly possible for a girl of Alice's size.

"Whoa, coming," Brooke said, trying to regain her own balance before she fell over the petite girl in front of her.

Brooke came to a dead halt when she saw who was sitting at the table Alice was leading her to. Sitting on one side of the leather booth was none other than the perfect boy from the community center that she was sure she had hallucinated.

"Brooke," Alice called to her, snapping her back to reality.

"_Great, way to look like a complete idiot,"_ she thought to herself. "_Why don't you just go ahead and start drooling all over your shirt?" _

"Yes," Brooke answered, snapping her jaw closed and recovering with a bright, dimpled smile.

"I know you already met Jasper," Alice began with her introductions. "But this is my brother, Edward," she told her, gesturing her hands toward the boy with the tousled bronze hair.

Edward looked up to Brooke and let a crooked smile pull up one of the corners of his mouth. Then he offered her a small wave. "Hello," he simply said to her, his voice was one of the most incredible sounds she had ever heard.

Brooke's smile got even wider. "Hi, I'm Brooke," she told him, "But I guess you already knew that," she added with a giggle. She felt so stupid, like a little school girl right now. And she had no idea why. He was just some guy, normal as any other. Except for the fact that he was incredibly gorgeous and the way he looked at her made her shiver, in a good way of course.

"Well sit down, silly," Alice encouraged her, patting the table across from her. "Edward won't bite you," she added with a giggle.

At her words both Edward and Jasper turned to glare at Alice.

"_Oh Edward, don't be so sensitive,"_ Alice thought in her mind, but unable to hide the smile the thought brought to her face. _"What fun is your little attraction to a human girl if we can't make fun of it?"_

Brooke rolled her eyes at Alice's words and slipped into the seat beside him. She was careful to leave a distance between herself and the beautiful boy. Even after all her recent bad luck in the guy department, it was hard to keep herself restrained around someone as unbelievable as he was.

"I'm going to run to the lady's room," Alice announced and slipped out of the booth onto her feet.

"Well do you want us to order you something while you're gone?" Brooke asked her, turning her full attention to her friend.

"No, no, I already ate at the house," she told her with a smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Alright," Brooke accepted her answer. "Well as usual I forgot to eat, so I am absolutely starving," she told the two boys who were practically strangers.

"Here," Edward said, offering her a menu. "You really shouldn't forget to eat," he told her with a concerned look on his face.

Brooke looked at him strangely and tried to play off his concern. "Seriously, it's fine. I do it all the time actually," she explained. "And I always make it up. That, or Haley is always there looking out for me."

"Who's Haley?" He asked her, right as a young, blonde waitress approached the table.

"This is Haley," Brooke said, leaning up and giving her roommate a hug. "She's my roommate-slash-mom-slash-counselor-slash-best friend. She helps me keep my head on straight," she giggled.

"Well at least I try," Haley admitted. "She's not always one to do what is best for her," she teased her friend, smiling down at her.

Brooke shot Haley a shocked glance and placed a hand over her heart as she let out and audible gasp.

"I can see that," Edward agreed with the blonde, nodding his perfect head as Brooke turned around to glare at him as well.

"Hey, you two," She said, pointing her finger back and forth between Haley and Edward. "This is not gang up on Brooke time!" She screamed, her attempt at anger not really working.

"Oh well can you inform me when gang up on Brooke time is, I really have a few things I'd like to get off my chest," Haley teased with a wide smile, as she stuck her pencil to her lips.

"Shut it, or you are so not my roommate anymore," she warned with a playful voice.

Edward sat in amazement as he took in the two girls' banter. It was very intriguing the way Haley seemed to feel the need to protect Brooke from herself. And the way she also perceived Brooke's self-destructiveness as some sort of coping mechanism. If only he could read exactly what Brooke was thinking about all of this? It was beyond frustrating that he couldn't.

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time Brookie," Haley told her warmly.

"Yeah you better be, waitress girl," Brooke snapped at her with a pleasant smile. And Edward noted how her tone didn't match her face. "Now can you get me the bacon and toast with a coke?" She asked her nicely.

"Of course," Haley answered her. "And just for being soooo sweet, I think I can even throw in the family discount."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke winked at her friend before watch her disappear back to the kitchen.

"So you're getting a free meal?" Edward asked her, picking up on the underlying meaning of Haley's words.

Brooke looked at him with a puzzled expression, tilting her head to the side. She was pretty sure on she and Haley knew what their own version of the family discount meant. "How did you…" she trailed off as Alice's voice became audible.

"So are you all the best of friends now or what?" Alice asked as she practically leaped back into the seat beside Jasper and immediately snuggled under his arm.

Brooke watched in amazement at the way the two seemed to fit perfectly together. You could tell just by looking at them that they were completely in love, and she was pretty sure they would never break each other's hearts. That was a rare thing to find, at any age of your life.

"Were coming along," Jasper answered her.

And Brooke noticed it was the first time he had spoken since Alice had left. _"Weird,"_ She thought to herself.

"Good," Alice nodded her head in approval. "Because I think you boys are going to be seeing a lot more of her."

Edward and Jasper both nodded their heads in agreement with the girl. Edward silently cursing Alice under his breath for bringing her in this far. How was he supposed to stay away from Brooke when Alice dangled her in front of his face like some untouchable delicacy?

Brooke just smiled widely at her friend, who was smiling back at her. Maybe this next year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Yay!! The next chapter!! Hope you all liked it, you will have to let me know!! It was fun to write, and Brooke and Edward finally officially met...Brooke and Haley banter is always fun for me...and I am also enjoying writing scenes in which Alice is able to send Edward comments through her thoughts...those are fun! Also, to answer a question someone asked, Brooke is not like Leah...She is special, yes, but she is not going to morph into a wolf or anything...she is kind of unique, but she does have that same ability Jacob has that makes him inivisible to Alice, and Brooke is somewaht foggy to Edward...I think it explains the whole thing later if it hasn't yet! If you all have any more questions feel free to leave them in a review or PM meand I will be sure to answer them!! Thanks for reading!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Perceptive

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**_Perceptive_**

The next night, Brooke had invited Alice over to work on their project for the design class. Well actually she wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, thinking back it had seemed more like Alice had insisted on coming over when she heard Brooke and Haley were both having a night off, and somehow the project just worked its way into the mix.

"So I ordered some pizza. I hope that's okay with you," Brooke said quickly as she ushered Alice into the small home she and Haley shared.

"Oh I'm actually lactose intolerant," Alice told her. "But don't worry, it is perfectly fine. I ate before I came over," she explained, with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked her. "I can always call back and order something with soy cheese."

"Really, that won't be necessary," Alice ensured her with a wave of her dainty hand.

"If you do get hungry though," Haley chimed in. "We have plenty of snacks that you are welcome to. Just help yourself," she told the smaller girl with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks, I will," Alice assured them. "And thank you both so much for letting me ruin your roommate night. Brooke told me you haven't seen a lot of each other lately."

"This is true," Haley agreed. "But no worries. The more the merrier. Plus, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other what with school starting next week and all," she added, her voice getting lighter as she talked of school.

"I'm sure we will," Alice agreed, still smiling at the blonde as she made her way into the living room and took a seat.

"Ugh, Haley!" Brooke whined. "I told you to stop being excited about school!"

"I can't help it," Haley shot back. "I love school and learning. I'm actually a little bit jealous the two of you have a project to work on," she admitted to them.

"Well you are welcome to help," Alice assured her. "It is supposed to be a collaborative effort, right Brooke."

"Yeah, exactly," Brooke agreed with a smile and a nod. "But Haley, I can put feathers on whatever I want. You got it?" She questioned her friend as she pointed her pencil at her.

Haley held up her hands in defeated. "Fine, I won't stop the featherage," she conceded to her over-the-top friend.

Alice laughed at the two of them, going back and forth with one another. It reminded her of the dynamics in her family, because it was obvious that is what Brooke and Haley were to each other.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but I may have to stop the featherage," Alice admitted, using Haley's newly invented word.

Brooke gasped in shock. "Alice, you are supposed to be on my side!" She shrieked playfully. "I've known you longer."

"That still doesn't mean she has to agree with you and your love for feathers," Haley told her and she slipped into the other chair beside Alice and gave the small girl a high five.

"Ugh, I hate you both," Brooke said, trying to fake anger but not exactly reaching that emotion, as she threw a pillow at the other two girls.

The pillow hit the floor with a surprising thud and all the girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning to one of the most delicious smells. Haley had to be cooking; there was no other explanation for the house smelling like this.

"Something smells good in here, best roomie ever," Brooke called as she walked into the kitchen an stretched her arms over her head, her tank top rising up to reveal a portion of her toned stomach.

Brooke heard something that sounded like a growl and stopped mid-stretch to look around. "Oh," she quickly dropped her arms to her sides. "I wasn't aware I had an audience," she said, giving the people who filled her kitchen a small smile as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I hope you don't mind," Alice began. "I woke up after Haley had left for work and I was really craving a home-cooked breakfast. But Brooke, seriously, you have nothing in your refrigerator. How do you survive?" The tiny girl asked from where she stood over the stove.

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Well I'm not exactly a domestic diva," she explained. It's not like it was any big secret or anything, she just didn't like people to judge her just because she didn't cook. In this day and age you really didn't have to. "You might have to give me a few pointers," she added, walking over and peering into the skillets on the stove to see the three different things Alice was cooking all at once.

"And well, I didn't really want to get ready and rush into town so I called Jasper to go get me some supplies. And Edward just _had _to tag along," she explained, scooping three pieces of bacon out of her frying pan and throwing three more into it.

Brooke nodded as if she understood. "Mi Casa is Su Casa, or something like that," She told them. And she grabbed one of the hot pieces of bacon off the plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Brooke," Alice squealed and held up her hand to protest.

"Blah," Brooke spit the food back into her hand. "Okay, so that was hot," she told them, throwing the food into the trash can. She went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice to pour herself a glass. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked, turning around to face Edward and Jasper at the bar.

"I think we're good," Jasper answered her. And Edward simply nodded his head, his jaw locked as if he was thinking about something seriously deep.

"Alice?" Brooke asked, "You're going to need a drink to go with all that food," she said, pulling out two glasses from the cabinet.

"I actually already have one," Alice said, holding up a water bottle she had poured half the water out of. "I've already been snacking while I was cooking. I'm practically full," she fibbed to her, rubbing a hand over her flat stomach.

"Well you two better eat," she said, turning around and pointing a finger at the boys. "Because there's no way I can eat all that food by myself. Well, I could, but I would be a total fatty," she said, her voice light and bubbly. _"OMG, Brooke seriously, learn when to shut up,"_ she thought to herself.

Edward let himself laugh, allowing himself to loosen up considerably. "I highly doubt that," he told her. His voice was more luminous today, more like a song.

Brooke smiled somewhat sheepishly and she felt a blush start to creep onto her cheeks. Before it had a chance to spread though, she did as she usually did and banished it with her words. "Well then you don't know the female body very well then" she said, jumping up on the counter in front of him and Jasper. "Every single thing we eat goes straight here," she told them, and pointed to her upper thigh which was bare due to the short boxer-style shorts she was wearing.

Edward locked his gaze on her slightly tanned skin. It was smooth and creamy looking. And he found himself wanting to touch it, to _bite_ it.

"Anyway," Brooke began breaking him from his trance. "I've got to work hard to keep this girlish figure. You know, I am a single girl and there is a lot of competition out there," she said, jumping off the counter and trying another piece of bacon, this one much cooler than the first.

"_I doubt she has competition issues,"_ Jasper thought, he knew Edward could hear and would clearly agree with him.

"_She definitely doesn't have competition issues when it comes to you,"_ Alice teased Edward with her thoughts.

Edward couldn't deal with his siblings ridicule any longer. He pretended his phone was ringing and excused himself from the room. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," He told them in a harsh tone as he made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Ummm, you're not Brooke," The dark skinned, dark haired boy behind the door said as a greeting.

"And who exactly are you?" Edward asked protectively, crinkling his nose in disgust at the boy before him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jacob warned, craning his neck around the unfamiliar guy to try to spot Brooke. His voice was now protective as well.

"Jake, hey!" She squealed, running up beside Edward. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she allowed the tall boy to scoop her up in a hug.

Jacob shot Edward a warning glance as he held the brunette close to his broad body. "Well I had some free time on our way back through North Carolina, so I made a pit stop to see my two favorite girls. Haley was at the café and told me you would be here. But she didn't tell me you'd have company," he finished, putting the brunette back on her feet.

Brooke straightened her rumpled pajama outfit and smile at back at Jacob. "Yeah, these are some new friends," She told him. "This is Edward," She explained, walking closer to the boy who had basically taken a fighting stance and placing a hand lightly on his chest as she introduced him. She paused for a moment and looked in his face as her hand rested on his cool chest. She wasn't sure what it was, but some sort of spark passed between them and she had to pull her hand away.

Unable to continue with her introductions, or even remember what she had been doing for that matter, she stood silently between the two boys. Her face settled in a dream-like smile, as her head fell over to her left shoulder.

"Yeah, and I already met Alice from the show the other night," Jacob added, hoping to bring his friend back to reality. He really didn't like the affect this boy seemed to be having on Brooke.

At the sound of his voice, Brooke snapped back to attention. "Yes, you and Alice do know each other. I completely forgot that," she said, still sounding somewhat loopy. "And this is her boyfriend, Jasper," she added, pointing to where the blonde had previously been seated. When she realized he wasn't there she added, "Well he was there a minute ago," he voice sounded perplexed.

"I'm right here," Jasper said, from where he stood behind Edward, a hand placed lightly on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Jake, was it?" He asked innocently.

"It's actually Jacob," he corrected him. "Only my friends call me Jake," he told them with a straight face.

"Jake," Brooke reprimanded in a hushed tone, slapping him on the chest as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked her, not understanding exactly why she hit him, as he rubbed his chest.

"Its fine Brooke, really," Edward assured her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him and Jasper.

"No it's not," she told him, looking at her new friends apologetically, then throwing a harsh glance back at Jacob. "Sorry," she mouthed to them all with her back turned once again to Jacob.

"Jacob," Alice chimed in, flitting over to her family's side. "Why don't you come in and join us from breakfast. I made so much. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop," she gushed with a wide smile as she changed the subject.

Jake looked around the people in front of him and into the kitchen. He could see the tiny girl in front of him had definitely gone overboard. And the food smelled so good. It had been forever since he had eaten a home cooked meal. So he decided to give in, "Sure, why not," He said with a shrug of his huge shoulders. "I mean, I'm here anyway. Plus I'm starving."

"Great," Alice celebrated, clapping her tiny hands together quickly. "Then it's all settled. And none of this delicious food will go to waste."

"Oh, I'll make sure it doesn't," Jacob assured her with a bright smile, happy he seemed to have made the little girl's day. And he made his way further into the apartment, following Alice over into the kitchen and away from the others.

* * *

"Alice, that was really awesome," Jacob complimented her as he polished off the last of the food from her expansive breakfast spread.

"Well thank you," Alice said graciously as she did a little curtsey. "I guess I've picked up a thing or two from watching the Food Network."

"Ummm, that's definitely an understatement," Brooke told her. "I mean, you could _be_ _on_ the Food Network. I am so full I seriously think I might explode."

"Well we can't have that," Jacob told her. "Who would I have to give a hard time to?" He asked her.

"Awww, Jake. I always knew you cared," Brooke teased, flopping over on the couch and placing a hand over her heart to fake sentiment.

"Well somebody's got to," he told her, not realizing how those words might affect the brunette.

And in an instant, Brooke's carefree nature was gone, replaced by a coldly, shut down expression. Jake's words had been an all too clear reminder of Brooke's actual predicament. The fact that she was basically on her own, abandoned, at seventeen.

"Hey, Brooke, I didn't mean—" Jacob began to apologize once he noticed his friend's face, but he was cut off.

"I know you didn't," she said, trying to hold it together in front of all her company. "I'm just gonna go get some air," she explained, standing up and heading back to the porch that branched off of the bedroom she and Haley shared.

Once she was gone, Edward cued in on Jacob. Reading the thoughts that ran through Jacob's mind, both the memories and the regret, he knew the significance of his statement to Brooke. And he felt his rage bubbling up inside him. It took all of his strength not to hurl himself across the small kitchen area that separated himself from Jacob and rip the boy's jugular out.

He locked his jaw, and tensed the muscles of his upper body as he grabbed onto the tiny kitchen table.

Jasper sensed Edward's anger rising, and immediately reached out to him to calm him down. He also did the same for Jacob, easing his mind about his own comments and his friend's wellbeing.

With Jasper's influence, Edward visibly relaxed, loosening his grip on the table and letting his mouth slightly open.

Alice finally broke the silence. "Jacob," she called. "Do you think you could take this trash bag out to the dumpster? It is just far too heavy for me to carry on my own," she explained to him, batting her dark eyelashes incessantly.

"Sure," he agreed, getting up from the chair and grabbing the bag from the trash can Alice was standing over. Then he slung it over his shoulder as if it were a single piece of clothing and headed out the front door.

* * *

Once Jacob was out of his way, and not threatening to be a barrier between himself and Brooke. With a little encouraging from Alice, Edward decided to go check on Brooke to make sure she was doing alright.

He hadn't been totally sure about the plan himself. I mean, after all, being around her wasn't the easiest thing for him. And he was feeling more and more agitated with Jacob every step he took away from Jasper. He didn't want to see anyone hurt the brunette.

Approaching the balcony door ever so gently, he was sure Brooke had not even noticed his presence. It would be so easy to simply creep up behind her and...No! He banished the thought from his mind. He was not a monster, and he would not let his instincts try to tell him otherwise.

Edward knocked lightly on the door and slid it open partially.

Brooke tried to dry her face at the sound of the door's opening. She hadn't thought anyone would actually follow her out here. Stupid her for letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Edward asked the brunette lightly.

Brooke turned around and nodded her head, trying to give him a smile to show she was alright, but she wasn't sure she achieved it.

Edward noticed the color on her face and it drew him more to her. He walked out on to the porch, locking his sights on to her and studying how her cheeks flushed and her eyes were red-rimmed.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her. He figured this was so, but he was really unable to tell with the way his mind seemed to cloud anytime he thought of her.

"Is it that obvious?" Brooke asked as she wiped the corners of her eyes once more. "God I must look like a mess," she said, running both hands through the top of her hair.

Edward looked at her and gave her a sideways smile, as he had to peek around the front of her to actually force himself into her line of vision. "No, it's not that obvious. I'm just rather perceptive," he informed her.

"Yeah, whatever," Brooke scoffed back at him.

"So what has gotten you so upset, if you don't mind me asking that is," He said, taking a step back from the girl and sitting in the wrought iron chair behind him.

"I don't mind you asking," Brooke said with a smile, turning and resting her back against the balcony's railing. "But it's really a long story. One that I doubt you'll find very interesting," she concluded in a dull tone, raising her eyebrows.

"Try me," Edward challenged her, crossing his arms over his stone chest. "I'm sure I can keep up."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at his playful confidence. "Alright," she said, already feeling better, as she hopped up onto the railing.

And acted which made Edward lunge slightly forward in his seat.

"Chill out, Jumpy," She teased him. "I'm not going to fall off."

"You don't know that," He told her, his voice now more authoritative.

"You're right," she teased, placing a finger to her dimpled cheek. She liked teasing him much more than she wanted to get into the sob-story that was her life. "I might just..." she began scooting further back on the rail until her knees were at its edge, "fall," she finished and let her upper body flop backwards.

"Brooke!" He hissed, jumping out of the chair and to her side before she had even had a chance to swing all the way backwards.

"Now why would you spoil my demonstration like that?" She asked him, once he had lifted her off of the balcony's railing.

Edward looked at her seriously, now putting himself between her and the dangerous railing. "Let's just say I don't need a demonstration in all the ways you could injure yourself. Alice wouldn't like it very much if her friend had to receive stitches on my watch," he explained to her.

Brooke noticed the softness in his eyes, and wanted to push him on the truth behind his statement. "And are you sure this has nothing to do with what you want?" She questioned, walking closer to him. "Or is it really all about your sister?"

She didn't realize just exactly how dangerous her proximity was becoming. How much more threatening this predicament was then the one she had previously put herself in.

"No," He answered her. "It's mostly about you. And partially about Alice," he told her, backing into the rails and clenching his fists around them.

"Uh, huh," Brooke said slowly, nodding her head as if the words were taking a long time to sink in.

And then the two just stood in silence, locked in each other's stares. Neither wanting to back down from what they claimed to be true, and not wanting to admit to what they were beginning to feel.

* * *

**Okay, so another chapter for you all!! I hope you liked it!! :) It was fun to write, even though the next few were more so! So we saw the first little bit of rivalry between Jacob and the Cullen's...namely Edward. And soon it will be the start of school at Tree Hill High, where more drama is sure to ensue! Let me know what you thought about this part!! And thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking all the Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga...

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**_Breaking all the Rules_**

"Ugh, damn that alarm," Brooke grumbled, rolling over and reaching to switch it off. She was so not looking forward to this day.

She had always imagined her senior year at Tree Hill High would be filled with smiles, parties, and cheering for the almighty Raven's basketball team. And she had always imagined she'd be excited about it. But when it came right down to it, she guessed she was more scared. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over, right?

Brooke forced herself out of bed and headed groggily down the hallway into the kitchen to fix herself some much needed breakfast. She seriously needed some energy to motivate her to start the day.

"You're finally up," Haley almost squealed when Brooke made her way into the kitchen.

"And you're already up?" Brooke questioned her, rubbing her eyes as she focused on the blonde.

Haley was sitting at the bar, hair and makeup fixed perfectly, wearing a pink tee and a pair of blue jeans. She seemed to be ready to walk out the door at any moment.

"Of course I am already up," Haley told her. "Principal Turner wanted me there early to discuss the tutoring breakdown for this year, like what specific classes everyone would be in charge of and all that," she explained with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to get to school early to talk about how they can stay late every day," Brooke teased her, pulling a nutrigrain bar out of the red ceramic bowl sitting on the counter.

"I happen to love tutoring," Haley told her. "So actually I do not mind going to school early or staying late when it comes to that. I loved helping others in areas where they struggle," she said.

"I know, and that's why I love you," Brooke told her with a huge smile and sweet shake of her head. "You wouldn't be my Haley if you didn't care so much about others."

Haley smiled at her friend. "And you wouldn't be my Brooke if you didn't give me a hard time about it," she said to her.

Brooke smiled innocently and shrugged. "I really don't know what you're talking about," she said. "But if I plan on making it to first period I have got to go and get ready."

"Well I won't keep you from that," Haley told her. "I need to go anyway. I was just waiting to make sure you actually remembered to get up," she admitted.

"Haley! I'm shocked!" Brooke said dramatically, putting a hand up to her mouth to finish her statement.

Haley looked at Brooke skeptically. "Well if you had slept for five more minutes I was coming in there to shake you out of your slumber," she laughed to her.

"Thanks for caring, _Mom,"_ she said, "But of course I will be there. And either late or on time, I will be meeting you in first period."

"Good," Haley told her with a nod. "See you soon. And just to start the year off right. How about you try and not get a tardy slip."

"Fine," Brooke breathed out in a huff. "Just for you I will try my hardest to be prompt. Now hurry up before Principal Turner kicks you out of the tutoring program."

"He wouldn't do that to his best tutor," Haley bragged on herself, getting up from the stool she was sitting on and taking her backpack off the counter and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Look at that confidence," Brooke gushed at her. "Looks like Haley James is going to be getting exactly what she wants senior year."

"Thanks. And so will Brooke Davis, just like always," Haley said, opening the front door. "See you soon."

As Haley closed the door behind her, Brooke threw her friend a little wave.

"See ya," she mumbled, watching her friend go. And she hoped she would be right, and for once Brooke Davis could get what she really wanted.

* * *

Before heading to get ready, Brooke decided to check her email. She and Jake had been messaging back and forth since he left for his last gig and she was actually anxious to see if he had anything interesting to say. Especially since his band had been playing out in California, maybe he had run into some celebrities.

She clicked on the computer, and there, exactly as desired there was a message from Jacob. She quickly moved her cursor around the screen to click on it and waited for the message to load. Finally it did.

_Hey Brooke, I hope everything is going good down there in Tree Hill. Our show was awesome, playing to a packed house never gets old. But sorry, I didn't meet anyone famous. I know that was probably the one question you had. So I will skip all the rest of the music related stuff and send that to Hales. Just ask her if you want to rundown. _

_Anyways, guess who drove down to my show the other night? My dad, how awesome is that…_

Brooke smiled at the thought of Billy Black. He had always been a sweet man. And even though he was paralyzed it never stopped him from being there for Jake. He was even there for her, much more than her own parents who would let something as small as a sale at Nordstrom's keep them from attending Brooke's school functions.

_Yeah, well I was pretty psyched about it. I feel like I haven't been home in forever. When I told him I had run back into you he was crazy excited. He insisted I had to bring you back up to the Reservation with me next time I visited. And he said it was nonnegotiable, so get ready. HAHA. _

_Also, I happened to mention to him about your new friends. Don't get all pissed at me or turn off the computer, but something is just off about them Brooke. And I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew them from somewhere. So like I said, I told my dad and he was all shocked. He knows the Cullen's! And he said it would be best if you stayed away from them. Sorry that's so cryptic but that's all he would tell me, and you know how he is. I asked him for more and he wouldn't budge on the information. So anyways, for me, try to steer clear of them, at least till I find out what's going on. I mean, they might be serial killers on the run or something. JK. But seriously, take care and I'll be back to visit you soon. _

_Jacob_

Brooke stared at her computer screen for some time after she read Jacob's message. Just because Billy knew the Cullen's didn't mean anything. They could have moved from up near the reservation, and there was nothing scandalous about that. In fact, she had never asked them where they used to live. Maybe she should though.

Before she had time to think about it any longer she got a text message on her phone. She quickly read the message form Haley which was prompting her to get into the shower. Damn that girl knew her too well. She hopped up from the computer and headed to the bathroom. The thoughts attached to Jacob's email and the mystery about the Cullen's long forgotten as she was now in a race to get to school.

* * *

It was 8:05 when Brooke parked her blue VW Beetle in the Tree Hill High parking lot. She had really meant to arrive on time, she had. But her hair just wouldn't cooperate with her.

She jumped out of her car and tried to quickly make her way across the lot, she was going as fast as she could in the red heels she was wearing. She passed the security guard who had been there since she was a freshman in her trek, and he flashed her a warning glance.

"Go to the office and get your tardy slip, Miss Davis," He said to her with an authoritative voice.

Brooke nodded her head at the security guard, and then once she had passed him cursed him under her breath. She was sure if he hadn't spotted her she could have snuck into her first period class, no harm done. Mr. Gleason was so old, he probably wouldn't even notice if she didn't come.

Once inside the school building, she headed towards the office. She was so tempted to just skip the slip. I mean, how likely was it that security guard would turn in the people he caught being tardy. Okay, so since it was the first day he would probably turn her in, but still.

She was walking down the hall, silently weighing her options in her head when she heard someone call her name.

"Brooke. Hey Brooke, wait up," A male voice called, one that stopped her in her tracks.

The pause was only momentarily, while Brooke contemplated turning around and decking the person the voice belonged to. When she heard the footsteps coming closer, she started walking again, picking up her pace to the office.

"Brooke stop," Lucas called again as he grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around.

"Lucas, what the hell?" She asked him, jerking her arm back and rubbing her arm in the spot which he had grabbed.

"I could ask you the same thing," He began. "Since when are we avoiding each other?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. He had tried to be angry with her, but his features turned soft as he spoke.

Brooke scoffed at him. "Let's see, since you are hunting me down, I think it's safe to say _we're_ not avoiding each other. That would require both of us putting in the same amount of effort," she explained, her voice harsh. This was so not how she wanted to start the year.

"Brooke," Lucas sighed. "Is it really going to be like that? What do I have to do to make you see that I messed up?" He asked, his voice bordering on pleading as he tried to reach for the brunette's hand.

"Well considering you cheated on me, with someone I considered my best friend, no less, I think it is going to take a lot more than few a shallow attempts at apologies for me to forgive you," she snapped, jerking her hand away and stepping back from him.

"Wow, 'shallow attempts'?" Lucas questioned, putting air quotes around the words. "What do you call all the messages I left you while you were gone? And Brooke I didn't even know you were back 'till I saw you that day at the café. From then on you have everyone acting as a buffer between us," he complained. "I mean, what are we just not going to be friends anymore?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him, her expression serious as if she meant business. "Sounds good to me," she told him, folding her arms across her chest. "You go have your little Peyton, and I hope you enjoy each other," she said turning to go.

"Well what if I don't want Peyton?" He asked her, raising his voice to be sure the brunette heard him.

Brooke turned around and shrugged her shoulders at the blonde boys. "Sucks," she simply said, straight-faced. And it surprised her she had the courage to say it. "You should have figured that out a long time ago." And with that she turned around and made her way to the office, leaving Lucas the exact way he and Peyton had left her…alone.

* * *

Brooke went into the office and closed the glass door behind her, leaning up against it she took a minute to compose herself. She expected school to be hard, but she didn't think it would take so much out of her.

"Miss Davis, can I help you?" The school secretary, Miss Mackenzie, asked Brooke when she noticed her in the office.

Brooke smiled up at the redheaded secretary, the smiling façade she usually showed to adults replacing the flustered one that had previously been there. "Ummm, unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you for a tardy slip," she said, giving an apologetic smile as she slowly approached the secretary's desk.

"Oh Brooke," she began, "Not the best way to start off the new school year," she told her, her voice sounding like that of a concerned parent. Or at least what Brooke would expect a concerned parent to sound like.

"I know," Brooke shrugged. "But what can you do? I just couldn't find my keys this morning," she explained.

Miss Mackenzie smiled at the brunette as she handed her the tardy slip. "Next time why don't you try to get your things in order the night before, dear," she said, still smiling the whole time.

Brooke smiled back sheepishly and bowed her head. "Thanks, I will," she assured her, taking her tardy slip and turning to leave the office.

Right as she was walking out, the door swung open and in walked Principal Turner followed by a group of students.

"And well well, aren't you all in for a treat," he said, turning back to the crowd behind him. "This is your student body president, Brooke Davis," he told the new students, gesturing to Brooke and pulling her over in front of him, in clear view of all the students.

Brooke smiled brightly at the new faces and did a little curtsey, crumpling her tardy slip in her hand. "Nice to meet you all," she said. "And welcome to Tree Hill High." She looked out into the sea of unfamiliar faces, not really seeing anyone until her eyes locked with a piercing stare, Edward Cullen.

She stood, still smiling, staring at him and him back at her, until Principal Turner ushered her along.

"Alright, Miss Davis," He said, "I need to finish giving these students a tour of the school. And you need to get to your first period class."

Brooke turned to look at her principal as he spoke. "Yes sir," she said politely, making her way past the new students and out of the office.

Once she was out of the office, she turned to look back through the glass door. Edward was still looking at her, his eyes never seeming to stray from her. She gave him a small smile before turning and heading down the hall. And once he was gone from her sight, she was unable to wipe that smile from her face.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Haley asked Brooke when the bell to end first period finally rang. The brunette had not showed up until thirty minutes into the class. And with Brooke's late arrival, she had been forced to take a seat in the back of the class, not anywhere near her overachieving friend who of course was seated in the front row.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders at Haley as they walked. "Sorry, I've had a bit of a rough morning," she explained with a shrug.

"Okay," Haley said, letting her friend drop the subject. "So Mr. Turner assigned me to English and History tutoring this year," she told her, squeezing her books closer to her chest.

"Hales, that's awesome," Brooke told her, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I know you wanted English."

"Yeah," Haley gushed. "It's pretty much my favorite subject. So I'm pretty excited about it."

"I bet," Brooke agreed with a nod.

"Hey guys," Alice sang, walking up in between the two girls as they walked down the hall side by side.

"Hi!" Haley almost squealed, much more excited than she usually was.

Alice was temporarily taken aback by the girl's response.

Brooke noticed this and placed a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder. "Sorry, the first day of school always gets her a little keyed up," she explained with wide eyes as she nodded her head slowly.

Alice smiled as if she completely understood. "I get it," she said. "The first day of school is always exciting, kind of like an adventure."

"Exactly," Haley screamed and pointed a hand in Alice's face. "Finally someone who gets what I mean."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friends. She knew Haley was all about school, but seriously, there was _so _much more to life.

"Hey Alice, where is your next class?" Haley asked, turning attentively to the dark haired girl beside her.

Alice pulled out her schedule and scanned the white piece of paper. "Oh I have advanced chemistry with Mr. Dalton," she told her, looking up at the blonde.

"Me too!" Haley shrieked. "I'll show you where it is if you want."

"Sure," Alice agreed, nodding her head at the blonde.

"Well my next class is English, so I'm in the complete opposite direction," Brooke told the two girls beside her, as she pointed down the hall where she needed to go.

"Oh, well, we will catch up with you after then," Alice suggested, somewhat sad to see her friend go.

"Yeah, okay," Brooke said as she peeled off from the two, waving back at them when they sent her a wave. She made her way down the crowded hall, trying to maneuver through the throng of staring freshmen boys.

"_Wow, band geeks staring,"_ Brooke thought to herself while she sent the mixed group of guys a strange stare, forcing them all to abruptly look the other way.

"Awww, you shouldn't be so harsh to them," Edward said, coming up behind Brooke and ushering her along by placing a cool hand on the small of her back.

Brooke turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow at him as she let him guide her through the hall. "I wasn't harsh," she defended herself. "I just don't like people staring at me."

Edward smile widely at her as he let out a chuckle. "Right," he said slowly. "Then why are you student body president and a cheerleader?" He asked her.

Brooke stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at the boy beside her. People didn't usually just call her out on things like that. "That's not the same," she said stubbornly, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder as if it were obvious.

Stopping beside the brunette to take in her answer, Edward couldn't help but stare at her now exposed slender neck. He was transfixed, but he quickly shook off the animalistic urges that were rising up within him and started walking again. He had to get away from her, he had to breathe.

Brooke was shocked when the gorgeous boy just turned and walked away from her. She hadn't thought she was being that much of a bitch. Well, she probably could have been nicer in general, but still there was no reason to just run off without so much as a goodbye.

"Wait," Brooke called after him. "Edward wait," she stamped her foot, but he had already gone into what she assumed to be his next class, had to be AP English 4 since Mr. Hobart was teaching. She peeked in the door and saw he had retreated to the back of the room, head staring down at his notebook intently as he clenched one fist around the top of his desk.

"_Okay, so this kid definitely has some rage issues,"_ She thought to herself, slipping back out of the doorway, hopefully before someone noticed her. In her attempt to do so though, she actually stumbled backwards into someone.

"Watch where you're going next time," Peyton loudly snapped at her former best friend, her head was down picking up her spilled books and she hadn't exactly realized who had just plowed into her. She also didn't notice that she had just attracted an audience in the form of her entire English class.

Brooke looked back, she had known it was Peyton by her shrill voice; it was one she had heard many times. "Trust me, if I had known you were back there, I would have avoided this doorway completely," she snapped right back, stepping around the girl and going to her own English class across the hallway.

Peyton watched the girl who she used to confide in go with sad eyes. She had done so many things wrong when it came to Brooke, and it seemed like the list just kept piling up.

* * *

Brooke was unable to concentrate all during class, and it wasn't just due to the "Tell-me-about-Haley" letters Nathan kept passing her or the monotony that filled Mrs. Kemp's strained voice. It was more about the fact that right now, Edward was across the hall in the class with her former best friend who just happened to specialize in boyfriend stealing and Brooke bashing.

Not that Edward was her boyfriend or anything, _psssh._ But she simply hated the thought of any of her new friends being contaminated by Peyton's toxic tales that she spun until you felt completely sorry for her and wanted nothing more than to help her with her woes.

Was she being selfish? Maybe. But she really didn't care. She had been a victim of Peyton's lies and malicious need to feel loved in anyway possibly, no matter who it hurts. And she wanted to save anyone she cared about, and herself, from that pain if at all possible.

The bell rang and Brooke bolted out of her seat. Mrs. Kemp wasn't even finished going over the reading list for the semester, but she didn't care. She had to go see Peyton had beaten her yet again.

"Hey Brooke, where's the fire?" Nathan called after her.

She spun around on her heel to face the dark haired Scott brother. He was the only one of them she could stand to look at and not vomit all over her new, first-day-of-school shoes. "No fire," she said coolly, "Just ready to get out of class."

"Oh okay," he shrugged off her answer. That really wasn't information he was interested in. "So how long has Haley been back in town? And why didn't she write me the whole time I was at High Flyers?" He said bombarding the brunette with questions as they walked into the hallway.

"Nathan, I don't know," Brooke said, stopping and opening her locker. It pretty much sucked all the senior lockers were on this secluded hallway, but it was nice that is was close to the class that required the most books.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked her, getting somewhat angry. "I mean, you do live with her, don't you? Has she not mentioned anything about me at all?" He continued to question as he leaned over Brooke at her locker.

"Look Nate, I wish I could help you, I do," she said, speaking from her heart. She knew what it felt like to not know if the person you cared about cared in return. "But we've both been pretty busy this summer and haven't had a lot of heart to heart time, okay."

"Damn it Brooke!" Nathan screamed and punched the locker he had been leaning on. Okay, so he might have overreacted a little, taking Brooke aback by his outburst. And he was sure pretty much everyone around was staring at them now, but he didn't care. "Is she seeing someone else? Tell me because you know I'll find out," he threatened her, turning his back to the forming crowd and just facing the brunette.

Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. This was Haley, of course she hadn't moved on this fast. She had been _crushed_ by Nathan. But if he was going to act this way, he didn't even deserve to hear it.

"Well, is she?" He pressed. "She is, isn't she? Just spill it Brooke, it's not like you two are even that close," He said flatly. His word intentionally cut the brunette like a double-edged sword.

"Excuse me," Brooke breathed, her voice now dripping with anger. She had remained calm so far, but he had just crossed a line. Haley had been there for her, and vice versa. They had helped to put each other back together when they were both broken.

Nathan didn't have time to react, because Edward stepped over beside the brunette, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked Brooke, looking at her in the face, completely blocking out the boy who was confronting her.

"Yeah, it's fine," Brooke said, now visibly relaxing in his presence. She was almost able to forget Nathan was even there, that was at least until he opened his mouth.

"Who the hell is this chump?" Nathan asked, backing away from Brooke and her new friend. "If you can't tell, we're kinda having a private conversation here," he explained to Edward, his tone superior.

"Nathan, stop it," Brooke said, flatly. "Look, I told you everything I know. If you have other questions you should take them to Haley."

Nathan still stood, staring at Brooke and the boy who had not moved an inch from her side.

"I think she said she was through talking to you," Edward said to him, his voice was strong but still so much like a song it made Brooke want to smile.

"Don't push me," Nathan warned him, locking eyes on this new boy.

Edward actually laughed in Nathan's face. He had seen plenty of guys like him before. "I wouldn't dare," he told him almost mockingly. "But just for the record, Haley's definitely over you."

Nathan felt his blood boiling with this new boy. He wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face. How did he even know anything about Haley? He reached for him, and pushed him back into the lockers holding onto the collar of his shirt. "I told you not to push me," he threatened.

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed and pushed on the dark haired boy's chest, much to no avail.

"Get off me Brooke," he said. "This guy obviously needs to be put in his place. That's not how we do things at Tree Hill High."

"Bad move, tough guy," Edward said, with no emotion in his voice. He grabbed Nathan's wrists with such a grip that the raven haired boy bent over in pain, letting go of Edward's collar in the process.

Once Nathan had left, rubbing his wrists in pain as he retreated down the hallway. Brooke turned and looked at Edward.

"You do know you just assaulted Tree Hill's golden boy?" She asked him with a giggle. She couldn't deny she was beyond amused at the situation. That had been the first time in her memory anyone had stood up to Nathan Scott like that.

"Really? Was that who he was?" He asked as a smirk formed across his perfect features.

Brooke just smiled widely at him, moving off the row of lockers and taking in the sarcasm that seemed to drip from Edward's every word. "You know you're breaking all the rules here, Cullen," she said, shaking her head. "But I kinda like it," she admitted with a smile, before giving him a pat on the shoulder and making her own way to class.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think about the first day of Tree Hill High Senior year so far?? Definitely interesting to say the least!! And we got to see more of the Tree Hill Gang...And I hope you don't mind but this chapter ended up kind of longer than usual...that sometimes happens while I'm editing!! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter!! Also to those who have favorited and put the story on alert...that really means a lot...it is good to know others like the story as much as I do!! :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistake

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**_Mistake_**

After a long first day, Brooke was more than happy to retreat to the confides of cheerleading practice as soon as the final bell had rung.

It had been a long, strange day that was for sure. She had dealt with the addition of her new friends into her world of craziness, where she was the Brooke Davis everyone talked about and wanted to be. She faced Peyton and Lucas, which was exhausting in itself. But then adding in Naley drama and she needed to get away.

"You're here!"Bevin squealed as she saw Brooke enter the gym and throw her blue bag on the bleachers.

"Of course," Brooke chimed, flashing her signature smile at the group of girls. "Where else would I be?" She asked them as if the answer to the question was completely obvious. She made her way over to the mat and sat down into a stretch between Bevin and the new cheerleader Rachel. Rachel had moved to Tree Hill at the end of junior year and had soon found a nitch with the cheer crowd.

"So spill," Rachel began, turning to the brunette on her right.

"Spill what?" Brooke asked. She knew she didn't really have anything interesting to talk about, unless they were referring to what happened with Nathan's questioning this morning.

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed and slapped the mat near where Brooke was bent over into her stretch, causing her to flinch. "Tell us all about the gorgeous guy who you were walking with this afternoon after the bell," she commanded of her.

"Yeah," Bevin chimed in. "Was that short girl his girlfriend? Please say no," she said.

"Alice?" Brooke laughed. "No, that's his sister," she told them.

"So he is single, then," Bevin dreamily said, her face seemed glazed-over as she fantasized.

Rachel looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes. "Like you have a chance Blondie," she scoffed at her, and gave her shoulder a push.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's comments and Bevin's confused expression as she rubbed her shoulder.

"But anyway," Rachel began again. "How do you know them? They seemed like they were you're old friends or something," she said to Brooke.

"Not old friends," Brooke said with a shrug. "I met Alice at this class I took this summer," she told them, intentionally being vague on the details. She wasn't ready to go public with her little hobby just yet. She knew Rachel could be kinda harsh and she just wasn't ready to take her ridicule, even if she was only joking.

"Oh," Bevin shook her head as if she totally understood. "You met her while you were in California?" She asked her.

"No, I met her right after they moved here. It was just a few weeks ago," she explained to them, swinging over to the other leg to continue her stretching.

"Really, because it seems like you've known them forever," Rachel commented. She had noticed the way the three had talked and laughed as if it was second nature. It didn't make sense for them just to have met each other.

Brooke sat silently, still bent over, as she took in the girl's words. It was true, the way she felt around both Alice and Edward was beyond comfortable the majority of the time. It really was like they had always been a part of her life.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Brooke popped up off the mat. She stood up and began clapping her hands. "Okay girls," she began. "The Sparkle Classic is in two and a half months and if we want to win, we need to get working on a routine."

"But shouldn't we wait on everyone to get here to start practicing?" Bevin asked her, unfolding her legs and standing up.

"Who isn't here yet?" Brooke asked, turning from side to side and scanning the group of girls. "It's nearly four."

"Uh, Peyton, duh," Bevin said, letting her head flop over to her left shoulder as a very pleased, yet vapid smiled formed on her face.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at the blonde, clearly not amused. "Well that's it then. If she's late than she's out," she told them.

"Who's out?" Peyton asked, coming into the gym with the school's basketball team.

Brooke turned to look at her frienemy, complete with a scowl on her perfect face. She also let the stare travel over to the basketball players, showing the Scott brothers she was clearly not pleased with them either.

"Well I suppose you can stay since you're here now," Brooke said, feeling somewhat gracious. "Just go take your place in the back, we're about to learn our competition routine."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Seriously, the back?" She asked her. "I have never been in the back for a routine, _ever,"_ she said with a bit of hurt in her voice. Everyone knew the worst girls went in the back.

"Well now you will be," Brooke said, plastering a bitchy smile across her features that reached up to her now sparkling eyes. "You'll get to experience it all," she told her, her voice falsely perky.

"Don't do me any favors," Peyton mumbled, picking up her pompons and heading to the back of the mat, passing a snickering Rachel as she did so.

* * *

"So how was cheer?" Alice asked Brooke through the phone later that night.

Brooke sighed into the receiver and flopped down on her couch. She didn't say anything, she really didn't have to.

"That bad, huh," Alice inferred from the girl's lack of response and labored breathing pattern.

The phone line sounded as if it momentarily went dead, before the line interrupted with noise. "Alice it was awful," Brooke complained. "Cheer is supposed to be my thing, what I am supposed to be good at and where I can unwind."

"But how can you 'unwind' when you have to deal with all those other people?" Alice asked her, not really sure about the brunette and her logic on this one.

"Alice!" Brooke shrieked at her. "This is not how this works," she told her. "You don't ask me questions, you just agree with whatever I say."

"Right," Alice nodded, trying to be a good friend, but sometimes humans could be so confusing. "Cheer is totally your place to relax," she said, nodding her head even though Brooke couldn't see her.

"It doesn't count now," Brooke grumbled, rolling over on her couch, right as the front door opened. "Oh hey, Alice, I gotta go," she said quickly, her voice instantly lighter. "Haley just came in and she totally looks stressed."

"Okay," Alice agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye," Brooke said, slapping her cell phone shut as she popped off the couch. "Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, going over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Nothing," she began, "I mean everything," she finished talking into Brooke's hair. "I'm so confused."

"I'm sorry Haley," Brooke told her, stroking her friend's hair. "You will not believe the day I had either. But let's hear about you first," she encouraged her friend, dragging her to the couch by her hands.

"No, no, I'm fine," Haley resisted. "I brought of home some supper from Karen's. Let me go get it," she said, trying to push away from Brooke and head to the counter.

"Haley, stop!" Brooke commanded her. "We are talking so suck it up."

"Fine," Haley pouted. "But first will you tell me why Nathan is wearing a brace on his wrist? I mean, it was all over school that he and the new boy, who I can only assume is Edward, got into some sort of fight or something. But then Nathan comes to the café and tells me he hurt it in practice," she said to her friend, hoping for answers.

"Whoa, Nathan came to the café?" Brooke asked, actually shocked by Haley's comments."No wonder you're confused," She added remembering how Nathan had acted in regards to Haley earlier.

"It's not like that; he came to pick up some food for his family or something," she said.

"Riiight," Brooke said with a raise of the eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked her. "Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. He can come to the café without causing a big fuss."

"Yeah, but it's his reasons for going to the café that bother me," Brooke told her, getting up to check out the food Haley had brought home.

"And I suppose you think those reasons don't exactly have to do with nourishment," she said skeptically. Realizing on a deeper level that food wasn't the only reason Nathan had come to the café, after all, he had stayed and talked to her for thirty minutes after his order was ready.

"No I don't think they did," Brooke told her bluntly, her voice rapid as she pulled out takeout boxes. "Oooh, roast beef, my favorite," she cooed, opening one of the boxes and taking in its contents.

"I thought you would like it," Haley said with a shrug. "But stop changing the topic on me. That is the second time you have done it tonight," she complained to her.

"Well maybe I just don't feel like discussing the topics you keep bringing up," Brooke told her plainly, shrugging off her friend's comments.

"Mainly Nathan I'm assuming," Haley said shortly, taking her own to-go box of food and finding a fork to dig in with.

"Yes, if you must know, Nathan is who I am referring to," she told her friend. "I mean, I thought you were over him," she whined. "It's been so long since you even mentioned him, and then we see him at school today and he's all you can talk about."

"He's not all I talk about," Haley defending herself, placing her fork in the white box.

"Oh really?" Brooke said. "What else have we discussed since you've been home? Which I might add is the longest conversation we have had in some time and it unacceptable," she told her, pointing her fork accusingly at her friend.

"I know, and I'm sorry we've both been so busy lately…" Haley began but trailed off. "And there you go again changing the subject," she said loudly.

"I can't help it, I'm flighty," Brooke offered as an explanation with a shrug, tearing off a piece of her roll and popping it into her mouth.

"Well can we just stay on this one topic for a few minutes please?" Haley practically begged her friend.

"Fine," Brooke conceded. "I just don't want to see you get sucked in again. I mean, I know how bad he hurt you last time and I just don't want that to happen again."

"And I appreciate that," Haley told her. "And I don't want to get hurt again either," she said, "But I don't know, I saw him today, and it was like a piece of me returned."

Brooke smiled at her friend, a closed-lipped, almost sad smile. "I understand," she told her. "We don't get to choose who we love."

"Yeah, but it would be a hell of a lot easier if we got to," Haley commented, taking her fork and stabbing it into her roast.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "If it makes things any easier for you," Brooke started. "He's still head over heels, Haley. You just need to decide if he's the right thing for you."

Haley nodded her head at her friend. Brooke really didn't get the credit she deserved most of the time. She was an incredibly smart girl when she chose to be.

* * *

Haley had already left for school and Brooke was getting ready to do the same when there was a rapping on her door.

"Coming," she called towards the front of the house, not really sure who would be knocking on her door at this time of the morning.

She finally reached the door and flung it open, but not before the impatient person behind it had knocked once more.

"Edward geez," Brooke greeted him, when she saw him standing in her doorway. "In a hurry much?" She asked him with a laugh.

Edward smiled a little bashfully at her. It was easy for him to forget that humans moved a lot slower than he did. "I guess I just want to get to school on time," he told her in explanation.

"You and Haley," she said in a low voice, shaking her head from side to side. "But if you are trying to get to school on time, why are you stopping here?" She asked him curiously.

"Well Alice thought you might like a ride to school," he explained to her. "She suggested we pull in and offer since your house is on our way."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she cocked her left eyebrow skeptically. "And just _where_ is Alice?" She asked him, looking around him out into yet another overcast day.

"Oh she's down in the car. She wasn't finished with her makeup or something, I'm not really sure," he told her with a shrug. "So she sent me up. Mistake?" He asked her with a crooked smile.

"No," Brooke smiled back at him and shook her head from side to side. "I'm actually glad she sent you. Nothing like a hot guy at your door to start your day off right," she told him, patting him on the arm as she walked past him out of the house.

Edward was a little taken aback by her aggressiveness. Most girls he met were a little more than intimidated by him. He had to admit, Brooke was a nice breath of fresh air, even if being around her sometimes made him feel like he was suffocating himself.

"Cullen," Brooke called to him from where she stood halfway down the stairs. "You coming or what?"

Edward nodded his head at her quickly. He leaned in and locked the door to her apartment before following her to the car.

* * *

Brooke had been stupid to think that riding with Edward would be any smoother than riding with Alice. They had no regard for speed limits or the fact that the roads down in North Carolina could be rather curvy. Where had they learned to drive? The freakin' NASCAR academy?

"You alright Brooke? You look like you might throw up?" Alice asked the brunette as she peered over the headrest into the front seat.

Brooke sat frozen in her seat. She feared if she moved Alice might be right and she would vomit all over the Volvo's tan leather interior, but if she didn't move… well that wasn't really an option.

"Alice, let her breathe," Edward commanded, pushing the pixie into the backseat.

Alice landed lithely on the backseat and proceeded to cross her tiny arms over her chest. "Stop being such a drama king," she told him. "I should have remembered she would do this. She did it the time I took her to the community center," she told him in an angry tone.

Edward looked back at the little girl and glared; more upset he hadn't pulled the memory from his sister's mind. "Then why didn't you mention that piece of information sooner?" He practically hissed at her. "If you had I would have driven slower."

"Right?" Alice questioned sarcastically. "Like you even know how to take your foot off the gas pedal."

Brooke faintly heard the two arguing about something, but she was too busy trying to stop her spinning stomach and aching head to really cue in on their conversation. Her face felt like it was on fire and she seriously needed some air.

"Here," Edward said, turning on the air and pointing the vents on the sick girl. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" He asked her, rubbing her forehead with a cool hand.

"No," Brooke quickly told him, feeling the nausea subsiding. "Just put your hand back, it felt so good," she said, reaching for his hand herself and sticking it against her face.

Alice laughed at the two of them, how Brooke's movements put Edward on edge. She was very intrigued by his need to torture himself over this girl, but she was delighted by it. She saw Brooke as her kindred spirit. And she knew they could have so much fun as each other's partner in crime.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here," Alice chirped. "I'll see you in class later, Brooke, Edward," she said, popping out of the car and heading towards the building.

"I guess we better go too," Brooke said, turning to look at Edward who was staring intently at her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her cautiously. "I can always take you home if you prefer," he offered to her.

And the offer sounded thoroughly appealing. She wanted nothing more but to be anywhere but a classroom, but if she missed then she would miss cheer and she would be behind on the day's gossip. No, she definitely couldn't miss.

"Yes, I'm fine," She quickly said. "I just get a little car sick, I'm not completely incapacitated. It's passed and now I am fine," She told him, unbuckling her seatbelt and popping open the passenger's side door.

"No need to convince me," Edward laughed at her. "I can see you've gotten your spirit back." And he turned to exit his car as well.

Before Brooke had a chance to move out of the car, Edward was there to help scoop her out. "I'm not some kind of cripple," she said, trying to maneuver out of his strong arms, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I never said you were," he told her, locking in on her hazel eyes, holding her mesmerized until he was able to get her firmly situated on the ground.

When he finally released her from his grasp, it was as if she could focus again. Being so close to him was not good for her judgment or her heart which she now felt was racing.

"Okay, well I really need to get inside before I get another tardy slip," she said, brushing past him and past the rows of empty cars.

Brooke thought she had been ahead of him, but Edward matched her step for step. "Really? The student body president can get tardy slips? I would have expected this from the cheerleader captain, but not the student body president," he teased her with a crooked smirk.

Brooke slapped his hard chest with the back of her hand and shot him a glare. "Maybe that is true of most president's, but I happen to be an original," she told him, holding her head high as she increased her pace in an attempt to get away from him.

Edward couldn't help but agree with her on that comment. And he smiled as she tried to walk away in the pair of wedge sandals she was wearing. She was going to have to move a lot faster than that if she wanted to try and get away from him.

* * *

"Well, well, look who's not tardy," Haley commented when her friend slipped into class that morning.

"Hmmm," Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Nice to see you have a little faith in me," she sarcastically said, taking out her pink spiral bound notebook.

"Kidding," Haley said, holding her hands up as if she meant peace. "You know I'm just looking out for you."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her friend. It was almost impossible to stay mad at someone who cared about you.

"Mouth!" Brooke said and waved her hand when she saw her friend walking into class. "I didn't know you were in here!"

Mouth smiled and walked over to his friends. He took a seat in the second row beside Brooke, not quite as comfortable as Haley was to take a front row seat. "Well that's because you were only in class yesterday for all of five minutes," he teased.

"Whatever," Brooke said and slapped Mouth in the shoulder, while Haley stood by and laughed at them.

"Class, class, calm down," Mrs. Brown addressed the classroom full of rowdy students as soon as the bell to signal the start of class rung.

"We have a new student," She announced, and everyone turned to see the boy waiting in the door being introduced. "This is Edward Cullen and I hope you'll give him the Tree Hill High welcome," she said with a smile.

The class smiled and waved at the new addition to their classroom. Most were intrigued by the class's new addition and they began whispering about him in their own circles. They were conversations that the boy had heard plenty of times before, meant to be private but never remaining that way thanks to his acute sense of hearing.

"He's so cute, I hope he doesn't have a girl friend," one girl whispered to her friend.

"No way, dude. Look at his hair; he has to be gay," a boy whispered to his friend as if it was some sort of bet they had going on.

But one conversation in particular caught his interest…

"I didn't know Edward was in this class?" Haley turned and asked Brooke as if she was the expert on all things Cullen.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders in response. She hadn't seen Edward in here yesterday. But then it clicked. She hadn't seen him in here because she_ had_ seen him in the office. He had been going on that new student tour yesterday morning.

"Well now I can ask him about what happened with Nathan," she said, turning from Brooke, back to Edward and flashing hi a smile.

Brooke tried to object with Haley's questioning, but before she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by Mouth.

"What happened with him and Nathan?" He asked quickly, turning back and forth between Brooke and Haley, obviously he hadn't heard the gossip from the day before. Typical Mouth.

"Now, now class," Mrs. Brown interjected again, ending all conversations. "Get settled. Mr. Cullen, you can have a seat in the third row behind Miss Davis," she told him and gestured to the only empty seat in the room.

Brooke looked behind her own seat. _'No one's sitting behind me? Really?' _She thought to herself and it actually slightly hurt her feelings. People usually flocked around her, and though it was mildly annoying she had come to need the admiration she received from the student body. As sad as it was, it was almost a replacement for the lack of love she received outside of the school building.

Edward smiled a blinding smile at the teacher and walked over and claimed his seat behind the brunette beauty.

"How did I get lucky enough to snag this seat?" He asked her, hoping to boost her wounded ego. He leaned up and breathed in her scent through her hair. She was definitely off base about people losing interest with her.

Brooke shrugged and turned around quickly. Surprised to find her face mere millimeters from Edward's. She paused momentarily, captivated by how beautiful he was, especially up close. His face was flawless, like a sculpture, too perfect to be human.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Brown called to the students. "I suggest you pay attention unless you want to teach yourself how to solve proofs."

"Sorry, Mrs. Brown," Edward called to her and sent her another dazzling smile. One that temporarily blinded the teacher to her focus. She had to pick up her book before she was able to finish her lecture.

Brooke turned around too and smiled at the sight before her. Turns out she wasn't the only person he seemed to have this affect on. Now if only she could figure out how he did it. This hypnotizing teachers thing could seriously come in handy.

* * *

**New chapter!! Yay!!! I would have had this up sooner, but this week has ben completely crazy! I hope you are all still enjoying the fic!! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I really appreciate it and I love hearing what you liked and what you want to see in the future...it sometimes helps me see where to take the story!! I think you all will be pleasantly surprised with the chapters to come...a lot of the things you wanted may actually come up! Guess you'll have to stick around and see! Let me know what you thought about this one!! Thanks! MWAH!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reading People

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**_Reading People_**

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded to know in a whine when Brooke finally made her way into the cafeteria. Not that she had been waiting very long, but still, to her it had felt like an eternity.

"Nowhere," Brooke casually responded to her. "We had an emergency cheer meeting," she explained to her.

"Emergency, huh?" Alice asked her, smoothing her Marc Jacob's sundress. Even without the sun beaming down, Tree Hill was relatively warm in August.

"Yes, an emergency," Brooke reiterated. "See I cannot deal with Peyton being on my squad. All day she complains and whines to me about routine stuff and then continually tries to apologize to me for things I'm trying to forget. And it sucks because you can't forget something when you have someone reminding you ever two seconds," she ranted as they made their way through the lunch line.

"Yeah that sounds like no fun, but haven't you only had like one day of practice?" Alice asked her. She could sympathize with Brooke's wanting to forget, but she didn't agree with it. Probably because she had always wanted nothing more than to remember her human life. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried, she always came up with nothing.

"Yes. And it is already that bad," Brooke complained to her. "So I really need to replace her. All I have to do before I can do that though is find another cheerleader to take her place. Because I can't just shoot myself in the foot before competition season. I mean, we need 18 girls."

Alice nodded as if she completely understood what the brunette was talking about as they made their way through the lunch line. In all honesty cheerleading had never appealed to her. All the tricks those girls worked so hard to do, she could do with her eyes closed. And their uniforms were usually atrocious.

"So I was thinking," Brooke began, turning to her friend with her hazel eyes sparkling.

Alice knew she was up to something by the gleam in her eye. And she silently cursed Brooke's Quileute heritage. It was beyond frustrating she could not see her future sometimes.

"You could join the squad to replace Peyton," She finished with a wide dimpled smile.

Alice looked at the girl in front of her as if she had just grown a second head before her eyes. "You're kidding right?" She asked her, even though she could tell by the look on Brooke's face she was anything but.

"No," Brooke told her, shaking her head. "Alice, this is a once in a lifetime invitation for you. I mean, do you know how many girls want to be on this squad?" She asked her as if she was shocked Alice was even taking time to deliberate this.

"Look, Brooke, the offer is really sweet," She started, not wanting to hurt her new friend's feelings. "But cheerleading is not exactly my thing."

"But Al—_ice,"_ Brooke begged, doing a little foot stamp. "I really need you to do this. I already asked Haley and she wouldn't. And besides you're so tiny, you would be perfect to throw on top of pyramids," she told her, picking up a green apple and placing it on her tray along with her salad.

Alice looked torn; she really didn't want to hurt Brooke. But she wanted to cheer even less. "So how come Haley gets out of this and I get sucked in?" The pixie like brunette asked her, grabbing a soda she wouldn't drink, from the cooler beside the checkout.

"Because you are a much better friend than she is," Brooke told her, batting her dark eyelashes at Alice. "It would mean so much to me. Please, please, please," she begged.

"How about I think about it," Alice offered, hoping to placate the brunette girl.

"Yes!" Brooke squealed, quickly setting her tray down and giving Alice a small hug. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Alice smiled back at her friend; glad she could make Brooke happy and get her off her back at the same time. "Okay, well I'm still thinking about it," she reminded her friend.

Brooke smiled back at the girl and nodded. "Yes, but I know you'll decide to join the squad," she replied confidently.

"And how is that?" Alice asked, almost wanting to laugh at her.

"Because I'm psychic," Brooke told her with a shrug. A comment that did cause the raven haired girl to erupt into a fit of laughter. "No those aren't real, but seriously," Brooke continued. "People just find me irresistible. You'll see," she said, walking along with the girl over to a table in the center of the quad to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

Oh how Brooke hated having Human A&P for her last class of the day. It was official, Mr. Lawson was beyond boring. He had proven that by telling the same story two days in a row. And then there was the fact that not only Peyton, but also Lucas were both in this class. The way they sat huddled together at their lab table made her stomach want to turn.

It was true; there was only one good thing about this whole class. And he was sitting right next to her. Thank God for Edward Cullen, because if he wasn't in here, she was sure she would have already broken into the supply closet and killed herself with a scalpel. She was beyond lucky with the way this alphabetical setting chart had worked out.

Brooke tried to tune into the lecture of the basic body systems, an overview of everything they were sure to cover over the course of the year, but she found it nearly impossible. She felt like eyes were boring into her from all directions.

Edward never seemed to take his eyes off her, whether they were talking or they were both 'taking notes'. She was constantly aware of his presence next to her. Then there was Lucas. Even though she had told him to leave her alone, it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to agree with those orders. Every time she turned to send him a warning glance to let him know he was seriously trying her patience, he would _smile_ at her. Really? Did he have no shame?

And Peyton was the worse of the two. It had been two days of this class so far, and both days she had attempted to talk to Brooke both before, and_ after_ class. Both times Brooke had given her the cold shoulder. It would have been a lot colder if Edward hadn't been there, she didn't want him to think she was completely heartless.

* * *

Edward thoroughly enjoyed having Human A&P for his last class of the day. It wasn't so much the class itself. I mean, he had already taken this class 43 times and half of his teachers had been better than Mr. Lawson. But he was especially intrigued by the group of people that the class consisted of.

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were proving to be wonderful windows into the life and mind of Brooke Davis. Although these second-hand accounts nowhere near sufficed him like the few thoughts of Brooke's he was actually able to hear, but it was better than nothing.

He could not begin express how frustrating it was not to be able to get in her head and know exactly what she was thinking. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he thought it too forward to bombard a girl who barely knew him with such. The few thoughts he could hear sounded as if they were things she would say aloud anyway, and he often wondered if he imagined them.

Lucas Scott loved Brooke that was obvious. And infuriating. He could tell by his thoughts that he had hurt her, and he constantly berated himself for it. He even felt guilty for sitting next to Peyton in class. Edward did not care for him in the least. He did not deserve another chance with Brooke, which seemed to be his goal in life at this moment.

Then there was Peyton Sawyer. This blonde was probably one of the most self pitying people he had ever come across. Most of her thoughts surrounded how she had messed things up with her best friend, Brooke. She felt she had betrayed the brunette in ways that were inexcusable. Then her thoughts drifted to how Lucas rarely had anything to do with her. Or that her father was never at home. Or that her mother has died when she was 11. It was all a series of events in which she felt she had been victimized. He often wanted to tune her out.

"Ugh," Brooke with her head down grumbled from his right. "I mean, could they stop staring already?" She asked herself, not aware Edward was totally cued in on her every word.

"Are you referring to Lucas and Peyton?" He asked her curiously, even though from the tension that filled the room he was sure she had to be.

Brooke turned her head to the left to shoot him a look. She wasn't aware she had an audience. "Unfortunately," she confirmed his suspicions and turned back to her notebook.

"What happened between the three of you?" He asked her. He knew he was prying, but he couldn't help it. He wanted nothing more than to hear her feelings on the story.

"Nothing," Brooke lied to him, flashing him a smile as she spoke though her tone was full of animosity. "Were all the best of friends, just like we've always been."

Edward looked at her skeptically. He could tell she was using this anger as a diversion tactic. "You're lying," He challenged her.

"How do you figure?" Brooke countered him. She was clearly pleased she had distracted him from his original topic.

He looked at her seriously and nodded his head, and then he leaned in closer to her, like they were discussing some secret plays in a football huddle. "It's really simple actually," he explained to her. "You're doing that thing where your voice doesn't match your face again," he explained, running a hand across her cheek as he spoke to her.

"_Touch her again, I dare you,"_ Lucas's jealous thought rang through Edward's mind.

And Edward wanted nothing more than to torture the blonde further for the pain he could sense in Brooke's eyes. But he knew two fights in two days, with both of the stars of the basketball team no less, was not exactly the best way to be inconspicuous. So he unwillingly backed away from the brunette.

Brooke's mouth dropped open at Edward's words. How did he always seem to call her out? _"He must be really good a reading people,"_ she thought to herself.

But before she had a chance to ask him if it was true, the bell rang.

"Looking for these?" Edward asked her as he handed her her notebooks with a smile.

"Yes, thanks," She smiled at him. She wasn't sure how he'd grabbed them from in front of her so fast. She must have really spaced out.

"How about I walk you to the gym for cheerleading?" He asked her, loud enough for the other parties in the room to hear.

Brooke smiled widely back at him. "That sounds great, Cullen," she told him, quickly linking her arm through his. "But before we head to the gym I really need to find your sister," she admitted. _"She is so coming to practice today if it is the last thing I do,"_ she thought as a determined smile swept her features.

Edward couldn't help but laugh at her. "Not the cheerleading thing again," he said. He loved the fact that she was not simply letting Alice get off without a fight.

"Yes, the cheerleading thing," she told him stubbornly as they walked arm in arm out of the room. "She will make the perfect new Raven. She's already the hottest new girl in the school. Now all she needs is a skimpy little uniform to really give the boys something to fantasize about," she told him, her features diabolical.

"_Great,"_ Edward thought to himself. He already had to deal with the majority of the student body imagining his sister in all sorts of strange scenarios. He was not looking forward to the added attention this would bring Alice if Brooke got her way.

"You know that is my sister you are talking about?" Edward asked her, trying to stay serious though it was hard to do so when Brooke let out her infectious personality.

"Yes," Brooke said in a 'duh' tone. "But she is also young and gorgeous and she has a life. You don't think she and Jasper have their sexy moments together?" She asked him. "These boys won't be thinking anything different than he is," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Perfect," Edward pretended to grumble. In fact he knew all too well what Jasper thought about Alice. It was just something he chose to push from his mind and never, _ever _think about.

"No need to be depressed, Cullen," Brooke told him, patting his chest with her free hand. "There will be plenty of other girls out there for you to dream about," she said with a flirtatious smile. "Oh there's Alice," she said, once she looked away from him to the parking lot. "I'll be right back," she called before running off in the direction of the girl in question.

* * *

Brooke was smiling proudly as she entered the gym with a reluctant Alice by her side. She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when she explained about Alice wanting to sit in on cheer practice because she might want to join the squad. It was going to be priceless.

"Brooke, who's your friend?" Rachel asked as the cheer captain walked into her line of vision.

Brooke smiled widely. "This is Alice," she introduced the shorter girl, her voice almost in singsong she was so giddy. "She's thinking of becoming a Raven," she told them.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Rachel said nonchalantly. "I'm Rachel. Just don't try to steal my spot in the cheer line and we're good"

Alice nodded her head as if she understood. _"So Rachel was the team's tough girl,"_ Alice deduced. _"And this must be the team dimwit,"_ she added, trying to maintain her smile as a bouncy blonde made her way over.

"Hi Alice! I'm Bevin," The girl announced with a smile, her empty eyes large. "I think your brother is so gorgeous. Is there any way you could, you know, introduce me?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair around her pink painted fingernail.

Alice forced another smile for the girl. She was a naturally happy person, but all this enthusiasm was not natural. "Sure, I'll introduce you," she told her. She hated this girl thinking she even had a chance with Edward but it was obvious by her pleased look she thought she did.

"Anyway," Brooke broke in. "Alice is going to hang out on the bleachers and watch us do our thing. But if you want to join in at any time just jump up," she finished, turning to Alice with a smile.

Alice nodded her head at the brunette and took a seat on the bleachers. She really wasn't sure what she was doing here. She had been hell bent on turning Brooke's cheerleading offer down. But for some reason when she came to her with those sparkling eyes and fast talking she had been swept away. And before she even realized what was going on she and Brooke were saying goodbye to Edward and walking into the gym.

She watched as the girls all stretched. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She would definitely make some new friends. And it would give her something to do after school. Especially since she just couldn't go home and hang out with Jasper. Why she ever agreed with the plan that Jasper would go to college without her she would never know.

Alice sat back and quietly observed the girls stretching and giggly about on the blue mat. They did this for about five or ten minutes before a blonde girl came rushing in, hair all in disarray and looking like she could seriously use a makeover. Was she aware baggy clothes never were and never would be a fashion trend?

"You're late," Brooke snapped, turning and shooting the girl a fiery glance before turning back to the rest of the girls in the circle.

"Yeah, sorry," Peyton tried to apologize, pulling her unmanageable hair back into the best ponytail she could.

"That's all you have to say?" Brooke asked her coldly. "_Sorry?_ No excuse as to where you were or anything to offer?" She asked, spinning around on the mat so she could give Peyton the full affect of her wrath.

"Yes," the blonde said slowly. "I have no reason. I guess I just lost track of time," she told her with a shrug.

"Well you're pushing it Peyton," Brooke warned her. "You have already been late twice this week. And if cheerleading is an activity that is important to you, I suggest you make an effort to be here on time if you plan on continuing to cheer here at Tree Hill." And Brooke spun back around to face the rest of the team, a smug smile forming on her face. She had forgotten how much she actually enjoyed being mean.

Peyton stared at Brooke's back; she had not seen this side of her brunette friend for some time. It had been far before the whole 'Lucas-gate' that was for sure. All she knew was, she needed to shape up because the way she was acting right now, it seemed like she and Brooke were years away from rebuilding their broken friendship.

* * *

"Brooke," a deep voice called after her as she and Alice left cheer practice. It was nearly dark outside and it was hard to see where the voice had come from, but she knew who it belonged to.

"Keep walking," Brooke instructed Alice as the two made their way to where Haley had told Brooke she had left her car. She was in no mood for another confrontation.

Brooke heard footsteps increase in speed behind her. "Brooke, Damn it, I know you hear me," Lucas called to her again.

"What does he want?" Alice asked her, she could somewhat see an altercation, but thanks to Brooke it was all muddled. It was really giving her a headache.

Brooke turned to look at her friend, the best she could in the dimming night sky. "Who the hell knows," she said. "I tell him to stay away and this is what happens. Maybe I should tell him to start dating me again. I mean, that is when he started running towards my best friend and everything," she explained, rolling her eyes as she popped her trunk. She threw her cheer bag in and was surprised when she felt a hand touch her.

"Brooke listen," Lucas began, he tried to put a hand on the brunette's arm, put she quickly jerked away.

"No Lucas, _you_ listen," She practically yelled at him. "Please just leave me alone. You had your chance, and you blew it!" She screamed at him, pointing a hand in his face.

"Come on, Brooke, Let's just go," Alice suggested, touching her friend's arm with her cool hand. "I'll even drive if you want," she offered to her, knowing good and well that wasn't going to pan out.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, but can you just give us a minute please," Lucas said, rather harshly turning to the petite girl in their company, trying to dismiss her. His voice came off more rude than he would have intended for it to. Then he turned back to Brooke, "If you could just give me five minutes of your time, I think we can work this out, Pretty Girl," he told her, his voice now smooth and loving. "I miss you."

"Don't you dare," Brooke began, her voice low but it grew louder as her anger built. "Don't you dare call me that!" She yelled and tried to push him backward.

Lucas however was much stronger than the brunette and captured her wrists in the hands. "Calm down," he instructed her. "You're just angry. And we need to talk." And he looked intently into her eyes.

"What I need you to do is let go of me, Lucas," Brooke told him firmly, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Just let me go," her words containing a double meaning as she meant both physically and emotionally.

Alice stood by, paralyzed at the event unfolding before her. She knew she could handle this situation and take Lucas down quicker than you could say "Potato," but she also knew that that could totally set off the warning bells and blow their cover. After all, she was no taller than 5 foot and looked like she weighed about 95 pounds. She focused her energy and tried to make her thoughts frantic, she only hoped Edward was close enough to hear them.

"Brooke, stop trying to push me away," Lucas instructed her. "You were all I thought about all summer, and I know you still think about me too. Let's just try to fix this, what we had was real."

"No," Brooke spat back at him. "What we had was something fake and painful. And I'd really rather forget about it. Now let go of me," she added, wiggling under his much stronger grasp.

"Brooke—" Lucas began again but he was cut off by another voice and a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I think she said she wanted you to let her go," Edward told Lucas firmly. And before the blonde or the brunette in the confrontation could realize what was happening, Edward had freed Brooke from Lucas's grasp and was now standing as a barrier between the two.

Alice grabbed onto Brooke and pulled her into a strong, cold hug. But somehow Brooke felt much warmer than she had moments ago, as Alice ran her small fingers through her hair and tried to calm her now falling tears.

"Cullen, this really doesn't concern you," Lucas began. "So why don't you just—" He was cut off again.

"Why don't you just run back to Peyton," he suggested to the blonde. "It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do over there," he told him, gesturing to where the rest of the cheerleaders and the basketball team had gathered to watch the incident. Peyton was standing among the group, horror-struck.

Lucas whirled around and looked at the crowd that had gathered, then turned back to Edward.

"Brooke, we will talk later, you can't avoid me forever," he called around the human barricade. "And you," he said, turning back to Edward. "Just for the record, I don't like you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Edward told him coldly, before dismissing Lucas with his hand and turning to face the girls.

"Thank goodness you showed up when you did," Alice told Edward as she breathed in a sigh of relief. _"Because I was seriously seconds away from ripping that guy's head off. Man, he's annoying,"_ She thought for Edward's benefit. Her continued rant of thoughts went on but Edward tuned them out when Brooke began to speak.

"Thanks for that," Brooke smiled up at him appreciatively. "Some people just don't know when to stop I guess," she shrugged. She hated they were seeing her like this, all fragile. The situation with Lucas and Peyton really brought out the worst in her. It made her into someone she didn't want to be, someone she wasn't proud of.

"Well I guess I just have good timing," he offered with s shrug. "I was headed to pick Alice up, I couldn't remember if you said she would be riding home with you or not," he explained to her.

"Yeah, I was planning on bringing her home," Brooke said, referring to Alice. "And we would have already been on our way, but it is like Lucas is stalking me or something," she said, trying to force a giggle out to lighten the mood. It wasn't very successful though.

"He seriously has some kind of obsession with you," Alice commented, hugging Brooke tightly then letting her go. She grabbed the keys out the Brooke's purse with one quick motion. "Now come on, I am definitely driving you home now. You are in no shape to drive," she insisted, taking the brunette by the hand and pushing her to the passenger's side door.

"Seriously, I am fine," Brooke fought back. "Plus I don't think I can deal with your NASCAR racing tonight," she explained to Alice with a weak smile.

"I promise to be extra careful," she offered, forming her lips into the perfect pout.

"Alice, how about you follow in my car and I drive Brooke home. You can pick me up at her house and make sure she gets inside safely," Edward offered snatching the keys from his sister's hand. Then he flung his own keys at her.

Alice caught them in the palm of her hand like an old pro. "Fine," she pouted. "But I don't see why you're such a better driver than I am." _"She got just as sick when you were driving,"_ she thought smugly.

Edward turned to glare at her and tried to contain the growl that was forming in his throat. "Just do it Alice," he told her.

"Fine," she said once more, and retreated to Edward's shiny, silver Volvo.

"Really, you don't have to drive me," Brooke tried to protest as Edward ushered her back into her little blue bug. "I'm fine now." She added as he shut her door.

"Yes, yes, you say you are fine," He said, from the driver's seat as he cranked the tiny car. "But you're doing it again," he prompted her, touching her cheek lightly with his cool hand.

Brooke felt a jolt of electricity pas between the two of them, but quickly shook it off. "My tone not matching my face?" She asked him, she knew that was what it was. _"Man, he is good at reading people,"_ she thought once more.

Edward let out a light chuckle, it sounded almost like a tickling of the piano keys and it was hard for Brooke not to feel lighter in his presence. "That's it," he explained to her.

"Well I'll just have to learn to mask my emotions better around you," She told him. She knew it would not be an easy feat though, especially for someone who usually wore their heart on their sleeve.

"Don't," Edward quickly interjected, turning to face her, looking very intense. "I like to know what you're thinking," he explained to her. "It can be very frustrating at times when I cannot figure you out," he told her evenly.

Brooke took in his words, a confused expression forming on her face. "You must be very good at reading people," she commented aloud now, especially for something as little as that to be a bother.

"Everyone but you," Edward told her, parking at her house, and staring into her hazel eyes.

Brooke felt the car stop, but she was entranced. Edward's deep topaz eyes held her mystified as she felt her jaw slowly fall open and a noise escape her own throat.

Just then, there was a knock at the window, snapping both heads from the staring contest they had been involved in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Alice asked, a knowing smile seemed to be forming on her face.

"No Alice," Edward nearly growled at her. "We were just talking."

"Feeling okay this time?" Alice asked, opening Brooke's door and helping her out.

Before she could answer, Edward, who had already killed the car, was at her side and speaking for her. "Yes, she's perfect. See I told you I was a better driver," he said smugly.

"I think the conversation helped," Brooke chimed in. "It gave me something else to think about."

Alice glared at him, and stuck her tongue out in response. "Well that's it then. I'll just be sure to keep you thoroughly entertained the next time we go somewhere," she concluded.

Brooke smiled at her friend. "Thanks you two," she told them. "I know I haven't known you very long, but you are already shaping up to be two of the greatest friends I've ever had." Her smile was honest as she finished her words.

"Well that's what _real _friends do," Alice told her. "You'll see, we'll always be here for you."

Brooke nodded at Alice and looked up at Edward and gave him one last smile before heading up the stairs. There was definitely something different about those two. She just had yet to put her finger on it.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter...And I think it is a tad long than they usually are...maybe not, but it felt a little longer to me. So there was the jealous Lucas some of you have been asking for...and don't worry, that is pretty much just the beginning of that. Also, there is more drama to come...you guys let me know though if anything is moving too fast or if there is anything else you might want to see included...I might have already done it, but I also might be able to throw it in! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...I love hearing your thoughts! Also a special thanks to those of you who have favorited or put this story on alert!! **


	11. Chapter 11: Possibilities Wide Open

_**Disclaimer:** I donot own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**_Possibilities Wide Open_**

Finally Friday rolled around and Brooke was beyond ready for the back to school party this weekend. The only part about it that pretty much sucked was the fact that is was being held at Nathan Scott's beach house. A place she was sure it was be near next to impossible to keep Nathan away from Haley and still have a good time. The two had been talking more and more at school and Haley was becoming beyond confused in all scenarios that involved the raven haired basketball star.

But Brooke did have a secret weapon up her sleeve. Little did Haley know that Jacob was coming into town today and he would be escorting the two of them to the party. He would do his normal Jacob "protective" thing and try to watch over them both. She would just divert his attentions more to Haley while she escaped and got wasted on the beach. Perfect plan, right?

"So I'm still not sure about going to this party tonight," Haley informed Brooke as they made their way to their seventh period classes. Brooke had human A&P and Haley had study hall which she spent in the Tutor Center helping others.

Brooke turned to Haley with a shocked expression. "Haley, you are going!" Brooke shrieked at her. "This is the back to school party. This is a "cant-miss"!" She informed her friend.

Haley looked at Brooke skeptically, "Well whatever, Nathan has been ignoring me all day today and I just don't feel like going to his house for more of it tonight, okay," she told her.

Brooke grabbed her friend by the shoulders, stopping her in the middle of the hall. "Trust me, you will be anything but ignored tonight," she said cryptically. Then she turned to skip into her last class of the day.

"Brooke, I'm not liking the sound of that," Haley called after her, forcing Brooke to turn back and look at her.

Brooke turned around, hanging on the blue door frame as she smiled mischievously at her friend. "Trust me, you will," she winked at her and then disappeared into the room.

And Haley was left to wonder what in the world her friend was referring to as she made her way to the Tutor Center to wait for the final bell to ring.

* * *

"Something has got you happy today," Edward commented as Brooke slid onto her stool at the table they shared. "Or are you simply starting to try to keep your emotions hidden from me?" He asked, a crooked smile forming on his own face.

Brooke grinned even wider at the gorgeous boy beside her, her dimples getting deeper if that was even possible. "I guess you'll never know," she replied, her voice coy as she turned and pulled her notebook from her satchel bag.

"Touché," He remarked, clearly amused at the girl's enjoyment she got from keeping him in the dark.

"No but seriously," Brooke turned to him once again smiling widely. "Tonight is the first party of the year. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it," she explained, waving her hands wildly at him.

He should have known she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. "Calm down, it is just a party right," he said, observing her extreme theatrics.

"Edward," she complained. "It's not just a party. It is the _first_ party. It is a total can't miss," she explained to him. Edward's face did not seem to change to reveal any more excitement, so Brooke added, "I mean, you are coming, aren't you?" She asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, parties weren't really his thing. "I don't know," He told her. "That's not really my scene, and besides, I wasn't even invited," He said slowly, looking down at his book as he page to turn to the chapter they were starting today.

Brooke looked at him wide-eyed. "Well I am inviting you, and you're going," she informed him. "You and Alice both, and she can even bring Jasper if he doesn't mind going to a 'high-school' party. It won't be lame, I swear," she said, she was speaking so quickly it would have been hard for an average person to keep up. Lucky for both of them, Edward was not average.

Edward watched in amazement how her eyes seemed to light up as she spoke to him, trying to persuade him into getting her way. It was as if all the colors that made up her hazel eyes exploded into glittering rainbows of light. It definitely didn't look like anything he had seen in any other human before. He found himself staring, waiting to see which color would be revealed next, her voice was almost dizzying, wrapping him up until he had no choice but to give into her.

"So will you go?" Brooke finished, her eyes now seeming to be pleading with him.

"I don't see how I can turn you down," He told her, at which she smiled widely.

"Perfect," Brooke cheered and flung herself at him to hug him.

Lucky for Edward's quick reaction time or else she wouldn't have been received with his open arms. He wrapped his stone arms tightly around her waist and couldn't help but hear the violent death that Lucas was now wishing upon him.

"Okay, so you guys meet me at my house at seven and you can follow me, Haley, and Jacob out there," she told him, leaning back from him so she could look into his face as she spoke.

"Jacob?" Edward asked a little confused as he returned Brooke to her seat, much to Brooke's own dismay.

"Yeah, I'm forcing him to come along to look after Haley," she told him with a shrug. "That way I am free to do whatever I please," She added with a self-satisfied smile. _"Pretty brilliant plan if I do say so myself," _she thought.

Edward contained his own smile as he nodded his head in understanding. He didn't need Brooke to explain to understand the party was at Haley's ex-boyfriend's house. The one he had had an altercation with his first day at Tree Hill High. Nathan seemed a little volatile when it came to Haley to say the least. And there must be something in that Scott blood because Lucas was proving to be now different when it came to a certain brunette.

"So just who is going to be looking out for you?" Edward asked her, looking her over protectively.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a big girl," she told him. "Plus, me and bad decisions seem to go way back. I think I can handle it."

Edward just looked at Brooke, nodding his head in response. He knew how right she was in her analysis of herself, and by including him in her plans; she just seemed to be adding to that list.

* * *

"Haley, are you ready yet?" Brooke screamed down the hallway, her voice echoing loudly off the tiny walls of the apartment the two girls shared.

"Almost," Haley said, not nearly as loud as Brooke, as she walked from their room to the bathroom, slipping a hoop earring through her ear.

"Well hurry up," Brooke whined. She knew Alice and Edward would be here any minute. Plus she was ready to go to the party and have fun.

"Yeah Hales, we're not getting any younger out here," Jacob teased the blonde with a smile.

"Shut it," She yelled popping her head out of the bathroom, pointing at Jacob with her blush brush.

"Quit talking to her!" Brooke instructed in a shrill voice. "The more we talk to her, the more she thinks she has to comment and the longer this whole process takes!"

"Awww, Brookie, don't get your panties in a bunch," Jacob said with a wide smile, walking over and mussing up Brooke's hair as the doorbell rang in the background.

"Jake!" She squealed, jumping out from under his massive hand and moving towards the front door. "And stop laughing Haley!" She yelled to the back at her friend. "He doesn't need that!"

"Who doesn't need what?" Alice asked as Brooke flung the door open and was greeting by the Cullen brother and sister.

Brooke quickly offered Alice a smile. "Nothing, just Jacob being Jacob," she said, moving out of the way to let Alice and Edward enter her home.

"But would you really have me any other way?" Jacob asked with a smirk as he stretched his arms behind him on the back of the couch.

Brooke glared at him, unaware that Edward was actually doing the same thing.

"So are you ready to go?" Edward turned and asked Brooke, looking over the white Capri pants and pink halter tunic she was wearing. Silently cursing her for wearing her hair up in a high ponytail.

Brooke looked at him with a flat affect. "Not hardly, because Haley is taking _forever!"_ She said, her voice rising when she began talking about Haley.

"Just because I am in the other room, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" The blonde yelled back at her.

Edward, Alice, and Jacob all couldn't help but laugh at the exchange that was going on between the two girls.

"Ugh," Brooke grumbled and plopped herself down in one of the living room chairs.

Edward's eyes followed Brooke as she moved, and Jacob couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by this gesture.

"You know, if you guys don't want to wait on Haley you can go ahead. I'll get Brooke and Haley there in one piece," He said, speaking to both of the Cullen's but his eyes were locked on the bronze haired boy.

"We're fine," Edward told him, not turning his gaze from Brooke to even look at Jacob. "We don't mind waiting."

"Besides," Alice chimed in, "Brooke invited us and we wouldn't want to be rude and desert her." And she smiled at Brooke as she flitted to the chair next to her.

Brooke smiled over at her petite friend. "Thanks Alice. But really, if you two want to go I can meet up with you guys. I hate making you wait on Haley," she said apologetically.

"Why don't you three just go ahead," Haley busted into the conversation and suggested to her roommate. She was nowhere near getting ready with her hair splayed all over her head in rollers. "Jacob can bring me and we can meet up with you all there."

Brooke looked at Haley with her mouth hanging open. "Are you sure, Hales?" She asked her. She actually felt bad for making her friend feel the need to even offer the option. Sure, she wanted to get to the party, but she had only been kidding with her roommate.

"Yes, I'm positive," she said. "In fact I am forcing you three out of here," she added pushing Brooke out of the chair she was sitting in.

Brooke turned to all their houseguests, about to say something, but Jacob spoke first instead.

"Hales, they really don't mind waiting," he told the blonde, looking back to Brooke when he finished.

"Actually, I would prefer to go ahead," Edward challenged Jacob. "We told Jasper we would pick him up on our way out. He hadn't made it into town yet when we had to leave to meet you," he told Brooke, looking directly into her eyes.

"Jasper's coming?" Brooke asked, excitement apparent in her tone. "Yay," she added, looking at Alice.

"Yeah, we have to go get him though. And Edward's right, by the time we do that Haley will probably be ready and we will get there at the same time," she said, talking rather quickly.

"Great, it is all settled then," Haley said, "You three go, and we'll meet up with you soon."

"Alright," Brooke agreed, nodding her head at her friend. "Now you too don't do anything I wouldn't do since I'm leaving you here unchaperoned and all," she told Haley and Jake, glancing back and forth between the two.

Jacob shook out of the funk that was taking him over to try to be him normal self for his friend. He couldn't deny the way the new boy in Brooke's life looked at her was taking a toll on him. "Then that leaves the possibilities wide open, doesn't it?" He asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Shut it Jake," she warned, shooting him a glance over her shoulder as Edward was ushering her out the door.

* * *

Lucky for Brooke, Jasper had actually been waiting for them in the parking lot of her apartment building when they had come down to head for the party, so that was one less thing they had to do before they got there. Then Edward had driven to the party, another tidbit she was rather thankful for since she had had less issues with his driving than with Alice's. He had also kept her thoroughly wrapped up in a conversation about the usual Tree Hill High parties that had kept her distracted from the road. Ultimately, they reached Nathan's beach house in about 10 minutes, as opposed to the usual fifteen plus it always took her to drive the same path.

"We're here," She announced, turning to the backseat to Alice and Jasper.

The two were locked in the most comfortable embrace and if Brooke had thought it possible she would actually have said they were made for each other. Cut from two corresponding molds so that their bodies just melded together in the most incredible way. And she sat in awe at the way they actually moved in synchrony with one another.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Jasper asked, noting the girl's entranced stare. He guessed it was something he should get used to, she did seem to do it a lot.

"Yeah, of course," she said, shaking her head quickly from side to side as if to break the hold the two of them had on her. "I seriously think I'm losing it sometimes, the way I can just drift off like that," she told them all, turning back around in her seat and unfastening her seatbelt.

"Well it is rather amusing," Edward commented, not even attempting to hide to smile that covered his face.

Brooke glared at him. "Ha, ha," she said flatly. "Let's just get out and go to the party. Unless anyone else wants to take a turn at humiliating me," and she looked at the three for a response.

"Nope, I think we're good," Alice teased her with a melodic giggle. And then she and Jasper slid out of the car together.

Edward came around and opened the brunette's door for her, and Brooke was momentarily amazed at how much faster all of her new friends seemed to be compared to her. She shrugged it off and figured they were just excited about their first Tree Hill party before bouncing in front of them and leading the way into the expansive beach house that belonged to the Scott's.

* * *

**Okay, so first let me start off with saying sorry it took me soooo long to post this...Last week was crazy to say the least and I was out of town and blah,blah,blah....but I'm back now, and voila, update time!! :) Also, sorry this chapter is so short...for that, I will try to get the next one posted super-fast...not promising any dates because then I will probably end up breaing them!! But it will be quicker than this one got up and I think it is longer...most of them are, not really sure why I cut this one off here...Anyways, who all saw New Moon this past weekend?? I did and absolutely loved it!! :) I would love to here your thoughts on that as well as the chapter and what is going on in this story!! Let me know!! **


	12. Chapter 12: All Coming Back

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**_All Coming Back_**

As soon as Brooke and the new kids in school entered the party it was as if all eyes were on them. Literally, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn to look at the party's newest guests as if there had been some sort of bell on the door that announced their arrival.

Brooke shrugged it off, as did the people with her. They were all used to being stared at so this was really no different than any of those other times. Brooke smiled widely for her audience as the Cullens' expressions were all unchanging. The difference in the two situations was Brooke actually cared what all these people were thinking about her at this exact moment, but as for her new friends, they could care less.

Alice and Jasper branched off as soon as they got there, retreating to a corner where they could have some alone time. Brooke wondered why they had even agreed to come if they were going to be so antisocial. So that just left her and Edward.

"So first I usually make a lap," Brooke explained to Edward, grabbing his bicep and leaning up close to his ear so he could hear her. Little did she know he could actually hear her just fine from where she had stood before. "You know, I like to see who is here, see if there is anyone worth talking to," she continued to explain.

Edward just smiled and nodded at her. With his heightened senses he was able to scan the party much quicker than the brunette. He was also able to notice Lucas approaching them far before Brooke did. "How about we go out back where we can actually talk," he suggested, wrapping a strong arm around the brunette's waist, to take her out of the jealous blonde's path.

"Alright," Brooke nodded and smiled up at him in agreement. Then she leaned over and melted into his comfortable touch.

* * *

Once they were outside, Brooke could hear much better. All the noise in her head wasn't running together and she could actually think. She spotted the keg and she moved away from her companion.

"I'm going to get a drink," she told him with her eyes dancing. "Do you want me to get you one?" She asked, pointing behind her shoulder at her desired destination on the other end of the porch.

Edward shook his head 'No' at the brunette's question, and though he was reluctant to let her get a drink for herself he realized he should pick his battles. After all, who was he to be bossing her around?

"I'm just going to take a walk on the sand," he told her, stepping out of the sandals he had worn and placing them in his hand. "You'll come and find me after?" He asked, though it came out more as a statement than a question.

"Sure," Brooke smiled back at him, stepping in the long line for her drink as she watched her friend walk away. She turned and nearly bumped into her redheaded friend who was standing in front of her.

"Brooke Davis," Rachel sang, clearly this had not been her first trip to the keg tonight. "I didn't think you were ever going to get here! And then you bring Cullen no less. Score on that one, Bev is going to be so jealous," she said, leaning over onto Brooke's shoulder as she spoke.

"Well clearly you didn't wait to start the party," Brooke commented, trying her hardest to help her friend stand back on her own two feet. "And it's not like that, Edward and I are just friends," she explained.

"_Riiight,_ if that's your story," Rachel slurred out and winked at her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the girl she was standing with. There was no hope in trying to get through to someone who was already this far gone.

Then she looked past Rachel, through the glass patio doors and into the beach house. There about to come outside straight at her was Mouth and Lucas. She hoped they hadn't spotted her yet as she quickly relinquished her spot in the drink line.

"I'll see you later Rach," Brooke mumbled quickly, squeezing past the people behind her to make her way to the steps.

"Can't stay away from Cullen that long, can you?" Rachel teased her, laughing so hard she forced her eyes closed and stumbled into a big guy behind her.

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders and continued her retreat. She bolted down the tall, wooden steps and didn't stop until she felt her feet start to sink into the sand below her.

Once she was on the beach, everything was a bit darker. It wasn't as well lit as the Scott beach house, with just a few random Tiki torches placed about. She slipped off her white flip flops and let her toes bury themselves in the sand. Then she threw her shoes at the base of the stairs before making her way closer to the water.

It was so strange, she had always loved the beach, but tonight something about the water was really drawing her to it. Maybe it was the way what little stars were visible in the cloudy sky reflected off of it like diamonds. She walked close to the edge, where she was close enough to let the water touch the tips of her toes and she took a seat.

It wasn't too long before she was joined by Edward. "No drink for you tonight?" He asked her, taking a seat beside her in the sand. His movements were so swift Brooke hadn't even noticed he was sitting until she turned to her side.

"Ahhh," she gasped lightly at him sitting next to her. "You are one of the fastest people I've ever met," she told him.

Edward smiled widely at her comment. The light on the water reflected on his face and he looked even more pale than normal.

Brooke stared at him. Here in the moonlight, his beauty really did look like something that didn't belong in this world. He was almost like a figment of her imagination, and she wanted to reach up and touch his face, to ensure herself that he wasn't just going to vanish before her eyes.

Edward could feel Brooke looking at him, and he turned to match her gaze. Only his stare was so much more intense. Just one look from him seemed to wrap Brooke in warmth and pull her towards him. And then, she didn't care that he was her friend's brother. She wanted him, and what Brooke Davis wanted, Brooke Davis usually got.

Brooke turned her body to face him, and closing her eyes made a movement towards the gorgeous creature. She raised herself up, and she thought Edward was moving to her too, that was until she felt to cold hands grasping her shoulders very tightly.

Brooke allowed her eyes to flutter open and she stared at Edward, a mix of puzzlement and anticipation playing across her face. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but Edward pushed a cold finger to her plump lips.

"Ever since I met you, I've been trying to stay away from you," He explained to her. His voice was throaty and deep, pulling Brooke more towards him.

She looked at him confused, letting her head fall slightly to her right. _"Of course he would be worried about how Alice would feel too,"_ she rationalized to herself.

Edward inwardly rolled his eyes at her. There were so many bigger things at play here that she seemed have no idea about. Things much bigger than his sister's feelings for the matter. Feelings he was sure were not what Brooke was thinking they were.

"But the thing is," he began again, taking his hand and raking it across Brooke's cheek. "I don't think I have…the strength…to stay away from you anymore," he finished, leaning closer to her ear as he spoke. He was testing himself, testing the all too real truth that went along with his words.

"Then don't," Brooke breathed, turning to face him once more. Their noses grazing when she moved her head, sending a jolt so intense down her spine she knew she had to have him. She didn't care what the cost.

Brooke lunged herself at Edward, crashing her pink lips into his. She didn't think there was any way his kiss could seem more fervent than hers, but he returned it with such urgency that Brooke was practically swept away.

Before she had time to register anything that was going on around her, Edward had her pinned to the sand. He was hovering over her, kissing her in a way she hadn't felt in some time. It was as if she felt, _alive,_ again.

But as quickly as it started, it stopped. And Brooke was lying in the sand, alone. She would have been sure she had imagined the whole thing if it wasn't for Edward's muted voice, quietly berating himself nearly twenty feet from her.

Brooke stood up and looked at him, shocked. She touched a hand to her swollen lips. Had what she thought had just happened actually be real?

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized, moving closer to her more quickly than was humanly possible. "I can never lose control around you."

Brooke looked at him, more confused than she was before their kiss. "Yes, you can," she said, her rate growing faster with each word that fell off of her lips. She touched a hand lightly to his face. "It's fine. I'm a big girl, you won't break me," she told him, a teasing smile playing on her mouth.

"You really have no idea how detrimental this could be to you," he said, taking her warm hand in his much cooler one. And he held it with force as he talked to her. "And what could happen, it wouldn't be fair to you," he finished and he let her hand fall.

"Not fair to me?" Brooke scoffed at him. "No, what's not fair to me is you practically attacking me with your mouth and then saying it can never happen again because of what could happen to me!" She screamed at him, frustration rising in her voice.

Edward couldn't force the throaty chuckle away, and it came out almost menacing. "You think that was an attack?" He asked her, his voice was dark.

"What else would you call it?" She challenged him, placing her hands square on her hips.

Edward braced himself against her, backing up and crouching slightly in front of the brunette. Then he lunged at her, sweeping her off the ground and into his arms. He held her tightly against his cold skin, letting her warmth move through him. Once he reached the other end of the beach, he laid her on the sand, cradling her head in his arms as he hovered above her, trapping her between him and the earth.

"Oh," was all Brooke could breathe as she looked up into Edward's face. His once topaz colored eyes were now dark, the color of onyx. And his face was completely transfixed on her. He held her captive and she couldn't move, despite the new fear that was rising in her stomach, something clicked in the back of her mind and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Edward broke free of the brunette and jumped away from her once more, this time practically moving into the water as he silently cursed himself.

Brooke couldn't hear him, but she could clearly see his mouth moving. She was disoriented by what had just happened. How had Edward come at her so fast? How had they gotten to this side of the beach? And what was this hold he seemed to have over her? She had so many questions, all bubbling to the surface.

"Edward," she called to him, rising from the sand and dusting off her white pants.

The bronze haired boy turned to her, and unable to stay away he was at her side in an instant. "What?" He asked her, trying to keep his anger under control. He was seriously close to losing it right now. All he ever wanted dangling before him, it would be so easy to take her. Would she really be missed? But that was a stupid question to ask; of course she would, especially by him.

"I don't care," she told him evenly. "I don't care about any of it," she said, taking a step closer to him. "You say I could get hurt. Well I don't think so. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now. You would have done it a long time ago when we met in the woods," she finished with her voice diminishing in volume, looking at him for a response.

"You remember that?" He questioned her, looking at her curiously. He was sure Carlisle had told him the Quileute chief was going to erase those memories. Damn, it was so frustrating not being able to read her mind.

"Not at first," Brooke explained to him. "But when you locked on me with those black eyes it all came back."

"Then you know I'm no good for you," he told her, this time actually moving towards the brunette. "And that great measures have been taken to keep you safe from me."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement with him. "But I don't care," she said, moving closer to him so that their legs and torsos were touching. "If you haven't learned anything about me, it seems to be that I have a way of getting what I want," she said, her words taunting him as her eyes began to dance in a variety of colors.

"And just what might that be?" Edward asked her, playing exactly into her game. He wanted to do what he thought was best for her, but he was unable to look away from her powerful hazel eyes.

"Kiss me," She said, so quickly it was almost a jumble. Lucky for Brooke Edward's hearing was designed for this type of speech and he was able to pick out every sound. And Brooke Davis, with her mesmerizing eyes, got exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Haley and Jacob finally made their way to the party nearly forty-five minutes after Brooke had left. Once Haley had gotten ready she had decided she had better hold up her end of the deal she made with Brooke so long ago, so she showed Jacob one of her songs. He had actually liked it so much they sat around and lost track of time talking about it. And they would have stayed in all together if they hadn't remembered their mutual friend was expecting them at the party.

Haley and Jacob walked into the Scott's beach house and began scanning the room for their dark haired friend. Unfortunately for them she was nowhere to be found.

"Haley, I was hoping you'd come," A familiar voice called from behind the blonde as the boy it belonged to laid a hand on her shoulder.

Haley spun around with a surprised smile plastered across her face. She didn't know why she was so shocked to see Nathan. I mean, this was his house after all. Maybe she just hadn't expected to see him so early on, or for him being so eager to see her.

"Nathan, hi," she breathed out hesitantly, knowing things were about to get awkward between the two.

"Who's this guy?" Nathan asked her, his voice somewhat defensive when he noticed Jacob had practically invited himself into their conversation by the close proximity in which he was standing next to Haley.

"Jacob Black," the new guy offered, sticking his hand out to shake.

Nathan glared at his hand and back up at the tall boy's face. He actually had a few inches on him, and that threatened him. Not only was this guy here with Haley, but his height and build practically insured he would be a decent ball player. Hopefully he wasn't moving to Tree Hill High.

"This is a private party, _Jacob,"_ Nathan told him. If Haley wanted to hang out with other guys, fine, but he didn't have to let her do it in front of him.

"Nathan," Haley snapped at him, shooting him a warning glance.

"No it's cool," Jacob told Haley, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. So as soon as we find Brooke, we'll be out of your hair," he said, looking down at Nathan as if that stipulation was nonnegotiable.

Nathan's face flushed slightly red with anger as he noticed the way Haley let this boy hold onto her. "Fine," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Hales," Jacob said, pulling her along behind him.

It was all Haley could do to follow him. She hated the way Nathan was looking at them, his eyes so full of anger and jealousy. But did he really think she was just going to wait around for him after the way he had left things.

"Alright," Haley relented to the boy holding onto her hand. And she followed Jacob towards the back of the house.

* * *

**Okay, so I def borrowed a few lines from Stephenie Meyer in this chap...I just couldn't think of a better way to get out what I wanted to say. Also, I was not really sure about the Brooke/Edward part...you let me know what you all thought...I wanted it to be intense which I think that was accomplished. I also didn't want to drag the vampire thing out much longer so I hope it wasn't too soon for some of you! I mean to make things last longer but then it just gets to the point where I cannot wait any longer!! I am soooo impatient! Haha! And I feel like I need to include some more of Haley and Jake, but I do not want to switch the focus of the story since it is mostly on Brooke and Edward, but let me know what you think about that as well if you don't mind...Okay, going to work on the next few chapters...even though my mind is begging me to crank out some sort of Oneshot right now. Hope you all enjoyed this part!! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Blurring Reality

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**_Blurring Reality_**

Jacob and Haley wondered through the house and out onto the back porch in their search for Brooke. Haley spotted Bevin as soon as they walked outside and walked over to ask her if she had seen the brunette.

"Hey Bev," Haley began, approaching the clearly intoxicated girl who was struggling to stand up on the porch railing. "Have you seen Brooke around?" She asked, hopeful the girl would remember something.

"Yeah," Bevin breathed out a mouthful of beer into Haley's face as she pouted. "I saw her walking around with Edward down in the beach. It's not fair Hales, she always gets the hot ones first," she complained as she stumbled further back against the railing.

Haley tried to flash Bevin a sympathetic smile before retreating back to Jacob. She reached the tall boy and grabbed on his arm, "She said she saw her down on the beach," she told him.

"Yeah," Jacob said roughly. "She's down there with Cullen," he added, his voice clearly not happy. He pointed to where two figures were walking along the shoreline. The taller boy had his arm wrapped protectively around the girl's waist, pulling them close together as they moved as one.

Haley smiled, she really liked Edward. And he seemed to really care about Brooke. The kind of guy who would take care of her the way she needed to be. He saw she was much more fragile than she let on.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," she said to him. She looked up at Jacob's face and noticed that it was disapproving and she was somewhat confused. "Are you jealous?" She asked him, a trace of hurt evident in her voice.

Jacob looked down at her, trying to turn his hardened expression soft, but it was hard. "No, I'm not jealous," he corrected her. "I just know he's not any good for her."

Haley looked at him skeptically. "You can't _know_ that," she challenged. "You barely even know him."

"And neither do you, so why are you defending him?" Jacob asked her crossly. "I'm going to go get Brooke. It's time for us to leave," he said, stalking away from the blonde.

Haley just stood, watching Jacob go, dumbfounded. What had him so angry? She hadn't pegged him for someone so judgmental, but maybe she had been so wrapped up in meeting someone new that she had overlooked that.

* * *

Brooke walked along with water's edge with Edward, letting the foamy froth come up and cover her toes every now and then. So far this night had turned out to be a lot better than she had originally thought it would be, and she didn't even have a single drop of alcohol. She was happy, but a little bit confused,kind of like she was in a dream. She wasn't sure about all the things Edward had told her earlier. Or exactly what he was. She knew she had been right to think he was too perfect for this world, because his looks hadn't changed since she had met him ten years ago.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked her, tilting her face up to look into his.

"A lot of things," Brooke answered him in a laugh. Even though she was confused, she couldn't keep the content smile from her face. Being with him just felt too right to be wrong.

Edward smiled back at her, a hopeful glimmer visible in his dark eyes. "Well I'd like to hear about them," he encouraged her to continue.

"_I'm not so sure you would,"_ Brooke thought to herself. She had a thoughtful expression on her face as if she was trying to decide how to proceed with the topic.

"Why don't you go ahead and try me," He continued to pry at her, wanting to pull her thoughts from her head. It was such a disappointment each time that he got a glimpse only to come up empty-handed the next time around.

"Well okay," Brooke began, biting her lip as she considered her wording. She had so many things she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to force Edward to shut down on her in the process. "Like why do you think you are _bad_ for me?" She questioned him, her eyes searching his face for any hint of a reaction he would be unwilling to actually say.

Edward's jaw locked, not because of Brooke's question, but because they were about to be interrupted.

"Because he's scum," Jacob said, bursting into his friend's private conversation. "He's all wrong for you Brooke. Can't you see how much better you are than this, this, leech," he finished, waving his arm as he gestured to Edward.

"Jacob!" Brooke screamed, turning to face her tall friend. "How dare you? You know nothing about him and yet you barge over here making all these accusations! You know nothing," she continued to scream.

"Brooke, he's—" Edward began but he was silenced.

"Shut up," Jacob warned, holding a hand to Edward's face. "You've tainted her enough. And Brooke, you think I know nothing?" Jacob asked her. "I know everything!" He yelled back at her. "And you used to know too before you ran off down here and forgot. Convenient," he snapped at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked him, crossing her tiny arms over her chest.

"You know exactly what it means, Brooke," Jacob told her. "Think back to all the things you blocked out. All the stories from our childhood about the history of our ancestors. And trust your gut feeling, you know he's not right for you," he said, pointing to Edward. "You know he's not what he claims to be."

Brooke looked at him, confusion and hurt covering her pretty features. How could her friend just come in here and absolutely ruin her perfect night. Did he have any respect for her feelings right now?

"I have not deceived Brooke," Edward finally spoke; his voice was a deep rumble in his throat. "And I resent you coming over here and making such accusations. I would never hurt her—" He was cut off by Jacob once more.

"But wouldn't you," He challenged, moving towards Edward in a menacing manner.

Edward pushed Jacob back from him with such force it caused the taller boy to fall on the ground. "I think it's time that you should leave, Jacob," he commanded, standing over the boy as he dusted the dirt off himself.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Brooke," he said, staring Edward in the face, and then looking past him to his friend.

"Jake, I'm fine," Brooke told him, stepping between the two boys. "Just go, don't make a scene," she urged. It wasn't hard to see that back at the house all the people on the patio had turned to stare down towards the water.

"Then just come with me and Haley," Jacob continued. "We'll take you home," he said, standing and trying to make a move towards Brooke.

"No," Brooke answered firmly. "I'm staying here...with Edward," she told him evenly. "And if you can't accept that, then you're the one who needs to go." She finished, walking back beside Edward where he now stood in front of Jacob. He instantly wrapped his arm around Brooke in a protective manner as they faced off against Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob conceded, raising his hands in defeat. "But don't say I didn't try to warm you," he told her. "This thing is bigger than the two of you. Just wait," he told them, pointing at each of them and then he slowly backed away to the house.

Brooke stared at Jacob's retreating form, mad as hell and completely confused. What was really going on here? She needed some answers and she needed them now. Why did it seem Jacob knew more than she did?

"Maybe Jacob's right," Edward began to speak, forcing the brunette to move in his arms and look towards him. "Maybe you shouldn't be alone with me," he told her, giving one last attempt at keeping her at a safe distance from himself.

"What?" Brooke forced out, trying to push back from him some but he held her tightly to him. "You can't seriously be buying into his mumbo-jumbo?" She questioned him as she tried to read his pain staked features.

Edward sighed and looked down at the brunette. He could see everything in her, all his greatest desires and all his worst fears, wrapped up into one pretty package. "I just want to keep you safe," he told her, stroking her cheek lightly. "If something ever happened to you…because of me, I, I don't think I could live with myself," he told her, looking at her with a stare that plunged deep within her soul.

"With all this talk about something happening to me, you're actually starting to scare me a little," Brooke joked, trying to lighten Edward's dark mood. He seemed so intense right now and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Good," He told her, breaking his hold on her finally. "You should be scared. And if you knew what was best for yourself you would leave me," he told her, but Brooke still stood there, squaring off against him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she challenged him. "I do what I want, and I play by my own rules," she told him, speaking with her Brooke Davis confidence that had gotten her so far in life.

"Well lucky for you, I do too," He told her, taking a step back towards her. No matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't stay away. They were connected, and maybe they always had been. And he would stay with her as long as she would have him.

Brooke took a step towards him as well. Glad they were seeing eye to eye, but she could still tell there was something both Edward and Jacob knew about that she was still in the dark on. "Okay, but I think we need to have a conversation about what just went on here," she said, hoping he would speak freely with her.

"Whatever you want," He answered, taking her warm, tiny hand in his larger, cool one. "But not here."

"Fine," Brooke answered him. "Wherever you want," copying his easygoing nature.

And with that, Edward scooped her into his arms and they began to make their way down the beach.

* * *

Brooke held her eyes tightly shut as she nestled closer to Edward's body. When they had gotten out of sight of the beach house his movements had sped up tremendously. She wanted to look down and check if her suspicions were correct, because she was pretty sure they had to be flying with how fast the movement felt.

Finally, she felt her body come to rest and she was placed onto a cold rock. It was as if she could hear again, and she turned her attention to where she heard the waves crashing against the shore. She tried her hardest to focus, but it was as if her sight was as unsteady as the ocean tonight. She felt like she couldn't trust anything her eyes were showing her, or had shown her in her short life.

"You're not normal, are you?" Brooke asked Edward, turning to him with wide eyes as she still tried to clearly focus. She felt as if she was in a dream right now.

Edward smiled a crooked half-smile at her, brushing some of the wisps that had fallen around her face back. "Normal is relative, my dear," he told her, leaning back beside her.

Brooke cocked her left eyebrow at him to show she was not completely amused. She was being seriously and he wanted to go and make jokes out of everything. "Stop trying to play mind games with me and be serious," she warned him.

"Fine," He answered her, wiping all emotion from his face. "Then no, I guess I'm not 'normal' as you put it," he said, putting air quotes around Brooke's choice word.

"But you're not the only one," Brooke continued to venture. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she wanted to piece her hazy memories together with what she knew to be true. Or thought was true anyway. It was all blurrying, the lines of reality and what she thought was possible.

"No, I'm not," He answered, fulfilling her suspicions. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew for his own sake and for that of his family there were certain things he couldn't just come out and say.

"When I first saw you, when I was small, there was a nice blonde man with you. And now you have Alice and Jasper," she said, mentally piecing everything together, with the unearthly beautiful people she had met. "What happened to the other man? The one who took me home?" She questioned him.

"He's still with me," Edward assured her. "He's like my father. Alice and Jasper are like my siblings. We live as a family," he told her, covering the bases of those Brooke knew.

"And that's all?" She asked him, pulling her face back as if she was almost afraid to know the answer.

Edward shook his head from side to side to indicate she was wrong. "No, there are others in my family. And others in general," he answered.

"Oh," Brooke breathed, somewhat startled. "When I met you, you looked exactly the same as you do now," she began, not sure how to form this question or where the answer might take her. "How old were you then?" She finally worked up the nerve to ask him.

Edward breathed in a deep breath and ran a hand through his already unkempt hair. "Seventeen," he told her.

"And how old are you now?" She asked her voice low as she leaned over to peer into his face. She was in awe of him.

"Seventeen," he repeated to her, raising his face to meet hers. He wanted to read her reaction. Part of him wanted his answer to scare her away, but the other part desperately hoped it wouldn't.

Brooke's hazel eyes grew as wide as half dollars. "But, but how?" She begged him to know. She knew she should be frightened, and as much as she tried to will the emotion she was unable to. She was more _fascinated._

"Trust me, it's possible," he finished, and laid flat on his back on the rock, breaking his gaze with the brunette. He was afraid if he looked at her much longer she would start to draw information from him with her sparkling eyes.

"But how?" Brooke continued to ask him. "I want to know how?" She begged, tilting her body to look down at him.

"And I wish I could tell you," he told her honestly. "But it's something you are going to have to come up with on your own," he said, opening his eyes briefly to look at her before closing them again.

"Edward, that is a bullshit answer and you know it!" Brooke screamed, surprising both herself and the boy with her with the magnitude of her voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," He told her, his voice still calm but his eyes were now open and focused on Brooke once more. "But think about what Jacob said. I'm sure you already know the answers you seek; they are just buried like the memory of our first meeting was. It's been hidden in your mind to keep you safe."

Brooke stared at Edward still completely confused. Was there more she had forgotten of her time spent up with her grandparents? She didn't think so. But maybe she was wrong. This night had her doubting so much.

"Once you figure it out, come and find me. And we can talk. That is, if you still want to," He told her, rising to his feet from where he had been laying in one, quick movement. "But I'll understand if that's not the way you feel," he added, his face completely masking all his emotion.

Brooke just sat, staring at him, growing more and more bewildered with everything that happened. She wanted to find the voice to argue with him, but she couldn't. She was getting more and more tired with every step she took. This whole things was draining her, emotionally and physically.

"Now I think I should take you home now," he told her. "You've asked me enough for one night," he said, and scooped her up from the ground.

Brooke couldn't even object, it was as if she didn't even know how. She just snuggled closer to Edward chest and allowed him to carry her wherever he wished once more. The whole time she was hoping things wouldn't be over even quicker than they had begun.

* * *

**Okay, so I am kinda dragging the whole Brooke getting all the answers she wants thing out...but I promise it does happen in the next chapter and I will try to post it quickly since these last few are all pretty much dealing with the same night. Ummm, now, let me say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for all of your sweet reviews last chapter! I cannot explain how nervous I was about posting that chapter...like worse than I have ever been with any chapter of any story I have written and I have had quite a few of them so I feel like that is saying something. Anyways, I just wanted to say you all made me feel wonderful about it and confident about the approach I was taking. I really appreciate every kind word and piece of advice you guys give me and I am so glad there are people who are enjoying this story as much as me! Okay, sorry that got kinda long but I wanted to express my thanks to you all! Next chapter will be up sooner rather than later... :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Masochistic

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**_Masochistic_**

All night long, Brooke couldn't sleep. She was constantly haunted by dreams of when she met seventeen year-old Edward Cullen for the first time. Only this time, the six year-old Brooke Davis had been replaced by the seventeen year-old version. Everything started coming back to her more and more vividly. She could see the thick greenery that seemed to form a barrier around her and the outside world. She could smell the scent of the rain that hung in the huge old trees that stood taller than every building in Tree Hill. But mostly, she could see the hunger in Edward's eyes the first time he looked at her.

And that's when she woke up. Her heart would be racing from the terror and excitement she felt from the animalistic way he looked at her. It was as if he was a lion and she was some poor zebra that had been too slow to escape with the others. And she was face to face with her own worst enemy, but for some reason, she kind of enjoyed it. And that was exactly what scared her.

Each time she woke up, she bolted upright in her circular bed. She would scan the room for Haley, hoping she hadn't woken her roommate with her silly dreams. The first few times Haley hadn't been there with her, making Brooke's heart race even faster, because for some reason she was sure she hadn't been alone.

The final time she had allowed herself to fall asleep; the dream had proceeded further than any of the others before it. Instead of Edward stopping when he first locked eyes at her, he had continued towards her, pouncing upon the brunette and knocking her to the ground like a ragdoll. Then he loomed over her, his dark eyes twinkling in a way she had never seen. Then he plunged his face down upon her, kissing her in the crook of her neck before she felt him bite down into her.

"Edward, no!" She screamed, kicking her legs frantically until she thrashed her covers completely off.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley mumbled groggily, reaching to turn on the lamp beside her bed.

"Vampire," Brooke breathed out almost inaudible as she grabbed at her throat with both hands.

"What?" Haley asked her, clearly she hadn't heard Brooke's revelation and still awaited an answer to her own question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke lied, now rubbing the side of her neck to check for the bite marks from her dream. She looked at the clock, it was 3:27, not the time she had originally planned to get up, but it seemed like her mind was not going to allow her to get anymore rest. "I'm just going to get a glass of water," she explained to her friend. "You go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay," Haley mumbled, already rolling back over and pulling her blue blanket over her head.

Brooke waited until she was sure Haley had fallen asleep before she dared to make a move out of her bed. She grabbed her laptop and headed to the living room to see if she could put any meaning to her strange night and even stranger dreams.

* * *

Brooke walked into the kitchen and sat her laptop down on the counter. She decided to get an actual glass of water for herself before she got comfy on the couch. She flicked on the light by the refrigerator and was met by a fuss of moans.

"Ugh, is it morning already?" Jacob grumbled from where he was lying on the couch and slammed a pillow into his face, shielding his eyes.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," Brooke quickly apologized, flicking the light back off. Her earlier fight with Jacob had been long forgotten. "I totally forgot you were crashing here," she said, grabbing up a bottled water and her laptop.

"No, no, it's fine," he assured her. "Why are you up at…" he began and then glanced at his cell phone, "…3:34 anyways?" He finished asking her. "That's earlier than most rockstars," he added, turning on a lamp above his head.

Brooke smiled; even when he was half-asleep he was still her good-natured Jacob. "I guess I couldn't sleep," she admitted, making her way into the living room and climbing onto the sofa by Jake's feet.

"What's got you up in the middle of the night?" He asked her, moving over more to make room for her to sit down. "Still having nightmares about Shredder from Ninja Turtles?" He asked with a wide smile.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at him as she narrowed her eyes. "Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "Shredder was totally scary back in the day, thank you very much," she said with as much attitude as ever. "See if I ever tell you anything again," she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awwww, Brookie, don't be that way," Jacob encouraged her, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug. "You know I only pick at you because I love you," he said, rocking her back and forth in his strong arms.

"I know," Brooke mumbled, rolling her eyes even though she knew Jacob couldn't see her defiant action.

"So what is it that has you waking up with the cold sweats?" He asked, releasing her and leaning back on one of the arms of the couch.

"Well," Brooke bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to tell Jacob about her dream and what had come out of it. It wasn't any secret he wasn't a big fan of the Cullen's, especially Edward. "No, never mind," she quickly decided, jumping up from the sofa, and shaking her arms across her body.

"It's Cullen, isn't it?" He asked her, moving off the sofa to block the brunette's path. "You're starting to remember, aren't you?" He questioned her, grabbing Brooke's arms and looking into her face.

"Yes," Brooke reluctantly admitted. "I mean no," she then corrected herself. "I don't know," she finally settled with, hanging her head.

"You do know," Jacob told her, raising her chin so she was looking up at the much taller boy once more. "After what happened with you, and you left, do you know they quit telling all the old stories? The ones we used to love to listen to, but we never thought there was any truth to them," he said, his voice deep and serious.

Brooke just nodded her head at him. She didn't know they had stopped telling the old Quileute stories. But she did remember her grandfather telling them to her every time he tucked her into bed. She used to beg for the scariest story, and he always told her the one about "The Cold Ones".

"But they are true, Brooke," He continued talking to the brunette while swirls of different thoughts raced through her head. "You know what Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are. And you know they're not like us," he said, speaking sternly to Brooke as if trying to force her to buy this information.

"You're wrong Jake," she said, shaking her head from side to side as if to keep his words from entering her brain. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow it. "He's not like the ones from the story. He would never hurt me. And neither would Alice. They're my friends."

"But they're not Brooke," he started, almost yelling before he checked his voice remembering Haley was in the next room asleep. "Me and Haley, we're your friends," he said gesturing between himself and the room where Haley slept. "We would never put you in any kind of danger. Or try to end your life," he finished, his voice somber, as he grabbed back onto Brooke's shoulders.

"And neither would they," She fought back with him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. He doesn't mean any harm, Jake. Trust me."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," he said coldly. "Brooke you are my friend, I've always thought of you as part of my family, and I will not sit by while you throw your life away for _what?_ You think you'll finally find the love you always craved? Well you won't with him. All you'll end up with is another broken heart, and that's if you're lucky. You could end up with nothing," he finished.

Brooke finally jerked away from him. "Jacob, you're supposed to be my friend. You think this is how friends act? Friends are supposed to support one another—" she said, tears now falling down her porcelain face.

"Yes, Brooke," He interrupted. "And friends are supposed to keep each other safe. And that is exactly what I am doing for you. I am trying to keep you away from him. Only bad can come of you being with him. Can't you see that?" He asked her, not seeing how she wasn't getting this. His voice was getting louder and stronger with each moment that passed.

But Jacob would never understand. Brooke's pull to Edward was almost magnetic. Even now with her mind knowing what Edward really was, a _vampire, _though her heart wouldn't allow her to admit it, she couldn't be turned away from him. She truly was too captivated for her own good.

"Jake, I see that you are trying to help," Brooke told him, trying to be rational, and keep the situation calm. "But if you want to be my friend right now, you will stand by me. You will stop trying to force me to be a certain way. You're not my father. And if he doesn't care enough to even check in on me then what gives you the right to?" She said, starting to get worked up again as a fresh batch of tears poured from her hazel eyes.

"Because I've always loved the little girl with the dimpled smile that could melt all of Antarctica, and I won't sit back and watch him take her away from me. I won't be an idle bystander while she's destroyed," he said, taking a step back from the brunette, while he let his anger and frustration with her, with Edward, with the whole screwed up situation buildup inside him. He could feel his temperature rising along with his blood pressure and he knew he had to get some air.

"Jake, I—" Brooke started and took a step towards him, her face sympathetic somehow.

"Brooke, not now," he practically growled at her, holding up a hand that hold her not to come any further as he turned and bolted out of her front door.

Brooke stood, her jaw hanging open as she watched her childhood friend retreat faster than she had seen anyone move in a long time. It was nearly 4 in the morning, and he had no business going anywhere at this hour. But she couldn't worry about that now. She knew Jacob was a big boy and he would take care of himself. And she had to do the same thing, figure out of to take care of herself while getting to the bottom of this situation. Maybe it was time she went to find Edward.

* * *

It was getting closer to five o'clock when Brooke finally worked up the nerve to leave her house. She had debated and debated about what she should do. She wanted to talk to Edward, but she really didn't know how that would work out. Even though she felt she was safe with him, what if Jake was right and it was all in her head. What if she was just too broken to see what was good for her anymore? Plus, Jacob still hadn't come back, and that was just adding to the knotting that was going on inside her stomach.

Brooke wrapped a brown sweater around her pink pajama tank top, and slipped on a pair of green Tory Burch flats. Then she threw her hair up into a messy bun, and grabbed her purse from the countertop. She didn't even bother to leave Haley a note before she bolted out the door. She only hoped that she wouldn't wake up to find both Brooke and Jacob gone before one of the two returned.

She waded through the dark down to her car. But once she was inside and had cranked it up, she realized that she had no idea as to where to find Edward. She flicked on the overhead light and rummaged through her bag for her cell phone.

"Aha," she said to herself when she finally retrieved the device she craved.

She scrolled through her address book and stopped when she reached the one person she wanted to talk to. Quickly she clicked Edward's name and pressed the phone up to her ear while she waited for it to ring.

It had barely made it through the first ring when she heard his voice come through the line. "You couldn't even give yourself one night to rest?" He asked her, sounding much more awake than Brooke had expected for this time of the morning.

"Rest was the last thing I was doing tonight," she informed him, leaning over onto her steering wheel. "I was actually wondering if I could meet you somewhere." She said, hoping Edward would oblige her.

Edward was silent for a moment before he answered her. "I take it you've found out the answer to your own question?" He asked her, his voice even.

"I'm not sure," Brooke answered him, her voice uncertain. "Can we just talk about this face to face?" She asked him.

"I think I would prefer that," He admitted to her. "That is if you are sure that is what you want," he said, hoping she would change her mind, that Brooke was stronger than he was.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" She spat, growing a little agitated with his evasion techniques. They were going to talk about this whether he wanted to or not. She was in too deep not to.

Edward stifled a laugh. "I guess it is," he told her. "Well should I meet you at your house?" He asked, already exiting his home and heading her way.

"No, I don't think that would be the best idea," she told him and Edward stopped in his tracks. "Jacob is staying here, well he was. He was mad and he left. He could come back at any minute though and I really don't want him to do anything that might wake Haley because you're there," she explained to him.

"I understand," Edward nodded to himself as he answered her. "How about I meet you down at the park down town," he suggested to her.

"Alright," Brooke agreed, thinking that the neutral territory would probably be best. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Be careful," Edward told her before he hung up the phone, knowing he wouldn't be waiting for her at the park for very long.

* * *

"You're already here?" Brooke asked as she approached where Edward was seated on a bench inside of the gazebo in the center of the park.

"You seem surprised?" He asked, observing her tone and features as he stood up and approached her.

Brooke shook her head from side to side and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself. "I guess I should have figured as much," she said, trying to get a smile to form on her face.

Edward smiled back at Brooke, only his smile was much more convincing. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested, offering Brooke his hand. She took it and he lead her back to the bench he had been waiting for her own.

Being here, this close to Edward just made Brooke all the more confused. She knew what all her instincts were screaming at her, but somehow he made her feel as if they were all wrong. She didn't see how someone who fed off humans could be here with her, holding her hand, and looking at her with eyes that seemed more adoring than any she had seen in some time.

"Something's wrong," Edward concluded as he studied Brooke's face, noting how her expression seemed to flinch as all her thoughts raced through her head.

"I just don't understand," Brooke said to him, her face falling as she let out a sigh.

"Well let me try to help you," Edward encouraged her, rubbing his free hand across her cheek gently, the other hand still keeping Brooke's captive.

Brooke nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath. "That's just it," she began. "You always seem to be looking out for me and earlier you kissed me. And why are you being so nice to me now? Shouldn't you want to kill me or something?" She questioned him, on her last question trying to force a smile as to not make things too deep.

Edward's jaw locked as he looked into her hazel eyes. He was seriously debating on what he should tell her because honestly, he was confused too. The way he was attracted to her didn't make sense.

"Or maybe that's just it," Brooke began, noticing the way Edward's expression seemed to be torn. She let all Jacob's word's raced through her mind. But she especially focused on…

"_I won't sit back and watch him take her away from me. I won't be an idle bystander while she's destroyed."_

"Please tell me everything between us hasn't been some elaborate plot to get me to trust you so that you could take advantage of me?" She asked him, her voice was almost trembling. It was the first time since she had actually known him that she felt scared in his presence. And it wasn't so much by what she thought might transpire between Edward and herself, it was more the realization that he might have betrayed her.

"Brooke," he began, his voice as velvety smooth as it always was. "You can't actually believe that. I know it is hard to understand. And I'm not going to lie; I have had to fight to suppress the less than human urges that you have aroused in me at times. But I haven't harmed you. And I won't harm you. You were right at the beach, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago," he explained, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke to her.

Brooke simply nodded her head at his words. "So it's true then, you're a vampire, and y-you do k-kill people, that's what you eat?" She asked, her eyes seemed to be frantic as she spoke, stumbling over her last few words. All the while she was hoping Edward would deny her questions.

"Yes, I am a vampire," he answered, pleased that she had come to the conclusion on her own. "And no, I don't kill people, at least not anymore," he told her, wanting to be honest, but hoping it wasn't the wrong tactic to take with the clearly emotionally-fragile brunette.

Brooke gasped lightly and her eyes grew wide. "What made you stop?" She asked him, wanting to know what had caused such a drastic change.

Edward took his free hand and ran it through his hair. "I guess I didn't want what I had become to control me. I wanted to be more than the monster my instincts were begging me to be," he told her, looking down before he looked into her eyes.

"You're not a monster," Brooke quickly corrected him. She could see this was the part of himself Edward was the least comfortable with, and she didn't want him to feel as if he had to explain himself to her.

"Yes, I am, Brooke," He said, his voice more authoritative now as he emphasized his point. "But Carlisle has helped me to try and harness that part of myself. With him, my family and I, we try to be better than the others. We're very unique," he explained to her, his voice getting somewhat softer.

Brooke nodded her head, glad that he seemed to be calming down a bit. "I can see that already. I knew you couldn't be like the ones from the stories," she told him, forcing him to look at her.

"Well you were right. Our style of vampirism is much different from others of our kind. We only feed off the blood of animals," he told her. "But that doesn't mean that we don't still hunger for something more."

Brooke nodded her head slowly at him. It was so much more real now that he had actually said it aloud, and in truth that was probably the one thing she had been avoiding, it becoming more _real._ Edward was a vampire, there was no more trying to deny it.

"So being around me…" she began, but she left her voice trail off.

Edward picked up her sentence where she had left off. "Being around you is challenging, to say the least," he told her, chuckling lightly.

Brooke nodded her head once more. Of course it was. Here was the one thing his being asked for above all other, so close to him, yet he had to try to restrain himself from it. "Then why would you put yourself through that?" She asked him, wanting to understand his reasoning.

"Masochistic I guess," he replied with a shrug. "But whatever the reason behind my draw to you, I can't break it. I feel as though something bigger than me is pushing me towards you," he said, shaking his head.

"I feel that way too," Brooke encouraged him, squeezing his hand. "It is like no matter how loudly my instincts were screaming at me that I should run the other way. There was something else, something stronger, pulling me back towards you."

"Well than I guess there's no turning back now," Edward told her, locking into her eyes, his stare so piercing Brooke was sure he could see straight to her soul. "At least not for me, you know my darkest secret. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Brooke Davis," he vowed to her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Well I can't go back either," Brooke confirmed to him. She was in too deep to turn back now. There was no other path for her.

* * *

**So I waited a little longer than I intended to get this posted for you all, but here it is now! I hope you all enjoyed it!! So yay, Brooke knows! No more secrets there anyway...But there are other issues to come now! Anyways, let me know what you all thought about it!! Your reviews for last chapter were so sweet...I am glad you are all enjoying the story so much!! I love to hear that you are!! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Play Nice

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**_Play Nice_**

The sun was breaking on Saturday morning when Edward finally drove Brooke back to her house. They had sat and talked to each other for the remainder of the night. Brooke had had a ton of questions for Edward, and in return he was no different, bombarding her from every angle with questions of his own.

"So I guess this is you forcing me to get some sleep?" Brooke questioned as Edward pulled her car into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

Edward tilted his head toward her. "Very perceptive, Brooke Davis," he teased her. "But you do need your sleep. It is something you humans can't seem to live without."

Brooke simply kinked one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him. As much as she wanted to, she was much too tired to argue with him right now. Even though she wanted nothing more than to stay awake and find out more about Edward and the vampire that he was.

Was it strange that the revelation about Edward's true form didn't scare her as much as it further intrigued her? Probably so, but there was nothing she could do to change the way she felt.

"Now, come and let's get you into bed. Maybe Haley won't even have noticed that you were gone," He suggested to her as he helped Brooke out of the car. Knowing good and well that Haley was still asleep and hadn't woken up in Brooke's absence.

"Fine," she grumbled, letting Edward take her arms and pull her from the light blue beetle. "But I still have more I want to talk to you about," she warned, pointing her finger into Edward's face.

"Mmm, hmm," He mumbled taking the brunette into his arms and holding her close to him, steadying her to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure you do."

Brooke simply nodded her head in response, as tempting as it was to continue bantering back and forth with the boy beside her, her lack of sleep was starting to get the better of her.

Brooke and Edward reached the top of the stairs and Edward opened the unlocked front door.

"It's not the best idea to leave your front door unlocked you know," he told her, looking down at her in a way that showed he did not approve of this choice.

Brooke rolled her eyes up to look at him. "Sorry, I sort of had other things on my mind when I left here," she said. "Plus, this is Tree Hill, not one of the world's crime capitals," she argued as she let Edward lead her inside of her home.

"Trust me," he began, "You can never be too careful," he told her, turning her around and taking her hands in his own.

Brooke knew he was serious, and though his concern was mildly annoying, it was also very sweet. It felt nice to have someone care about her. It was not something she had come to experience too often in her short life, and she tried not to take it for granted.

"Now you should go back and lie down," Edward told her, taking her arm and guiding her towards the rear of the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke grumbled and nodded her head slowly. "Must be nice not to ever get tired," she grumbled to him. It was just one of the many enlightening facts her earlier conversation with Edward had revealed.

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders. At times he thought it would be nice to escape to the worlds humans created in their sleep. Dreams provided them with a form of entertainment he himself could not experience. And by constantly staying awake, it only provided him with more time to think.

Brooke peeled out of the sweater she had put on for warmth and climbed into her round bed. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?" She asked, half afraid that as soon as she closed her eyes Edward would disappear with the rest of her day.

Edward nodded his head at her as he took a seat on the bed next to her. "I am going to go talk to my family and take care of some things, but I will be back before you are up. You cannot get rid of me that easily Brooke Davis," he told her as a crooked smile spread across his somber features.

Brooke closed her eyes and smiled as Edward's cool lips pressed against her forehead. "Alright," she mumbled back to him, her heavy eyes disobeying her orders to open once more.

* * *

When Brooke went to sleep this time, her dreams were not what was keeping her up. She slept peacefully for what felt like only a short time when the shouting match in the living room forced her to return to reality.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here?" It sounded like she heard someone yell, through the closed door and the wall it was somewhat muffled but the tone clearly indicated the person was yelling.

Brooke looked at the clock on her nightstand. It felt like it was too early for people to be using such voices, but the numbers beside her bed were reading 4:53 pm.

"I could ask you the same question," a different voice answered. It was harsh but still as smooth as silk. Even in her newly awoken stupor she could tell it was Edward.

"Well I asked you first," the first voice spat back. And Brooke realized that voice belonged to Jacob Black.

"_Jacob's back,"_ Brooke sighed out in relief. But why was he yelling at Edward, in her home no less.

"Yes, but that doesn't make my question any less valid," Edward responded as he moved toward where he had heard Brooke's door beginning to creak open.

Brooke came out of her room and was immediately greeted by Edward's blinding smile. "Well good morn—or should I say afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," he teased her, leaning down and kissing her on the crown of her head.

Brooke smiled back at him. "Well I would say the same thing if I hadn't been woken up by the argument you and Jake were having," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward instantly apologized.

"Brooke, so you are here," Jacob said, rounding the corner into the hallway where the brunette stood with Edward by her side. "What's he doing, trying to keep you from seeing me now?" He asked her bluntly as he ignored Edward.

"No, Jake, what?" Brooke asked him, placing a hand on her temple as she tried to make sense of his question. "I was taking a nap. What are you talking about?" She asked once more.

"I come back to talk to you, and this guy is here telling me that I need to come back later if I want to see you," He almost yelled, waving a hand at the guy standing beside Brooke.

Brooke let out a sigh and glanced to Edward for confirmation of the story, to which he just nodded his head. "Look, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't get much sleep last night and I just needed to rest for a little while. You just took it wrong Jake," she explained.

Jacob glared down at the brunette girl. It was already starting. She was already choosing this monster over him. "Brooke," he began, trying to be calm. "Can I talk to you _alone_, please?" He asked his friend.

Brooke looked at him like he had to be kidding. "Jacob, seriously?" She asked him, her voice like an incessant child. "Anything you need to say to me right now I think you can say in front of Edward. We're not in the third grade anymore."

"No actually I think I have a few things to say that don't need to be said in front of him," He argued back, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"Jacob," Edward chimed in. "I don't think your feelings about me are any secret. So why don't you just do as Brooke asked and talk to her here. Besides, if you are going to bad-mouth me, don't you think it is only fair that I am here to defend myself?" He asked, his voice remaining calm through the entire speech as he pulled Jacob's thoughts from his mind.

Jacob just glared at Edward, he found it strange how Edward seemed to be able to figure out exactly what he had been thinking, but he was more pissed by the way his friend was just going along with it. He was already corrupting her.

"Fine," Jacob huffed, changing what he was going to say to his friend and ultimately going with a different tactic. "Haley wanted me to make sure you were awake so that you would come to dinner with us at Karen's. She was going to make sure to save her break so she could eat with us. And I didn't want to be rude and mention it in front of your company and all," he explained, trying to seem like the bigger person in Brooke's eyes. The last thing he needed was for this situation to continue in which he looked like an irrational idiot and Edward looked like the golden boy.

Brooke nodded her head at Jake. "I understand," she told him. "But it would have been fine. I'll just invite Edward like I would have anyway," she shrugged it off. "When did she want to eat?" She asked Jacob.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders back. If only Brooke knew this whole thing had been a rouse to make up for his earlier behavior. "Ummm, I think she mentioned something about 5:30, but really just whenever you get ready is fine," he said, running a hand over his dark, shoulder-length hair.

"Okay," Brooke smiled, "I think I can be ready by 5:30. But now the only question is can you boys play nice while I do that?" She asked, glaring at Jacob and then turning to look at Edward, her face softening as she did so.

"Oh I think we'll be fine," Edward assured her, opening the bathroom door for the brunette.

"Good, I'll see you both in a few," she called; going through the door Edward had opened and closing it behind her.

* * *

It had been a tense ride to the café to say the least. Brooke had been forced to drive when neither Edward nor Jacob would relinquish the keys to the other one. Brooke had simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two—boys and their macho egos. Then in the car she had also been the only one to make conversation. And she hadn't noticed it at first, but as the ride progressed, she found it strange how neither of the boys talked to each other; they directed all conversation at her. But she had to admit, it was a nice change from the arguing that usually surrounded the two.

"We're here," Brooke announced as she put her car in park, though she was sure both of the car's occupants had already realized exactly where they were.

Edward was out before Brooke had even opened her door and was moving out of the way so that Jacob could maneuver out of her back seat. She had to admit, it was a funny sight watching all 6-foot of Jacob Black climbing out of her 2-door Volkswagen.

"What?" Jacob asked, when he noticed how Brooke was smiling at him, trying to stifle her laughter she still hadn't made a move to open her door.

"Nothing," she forced out in a giggle. "I just really, _really_ wish I had a camera right now," she told him with a dimpled smile.

"Don't push it, Davis," he teased, before popping his head out of the opposite side of the car.

As soon as Brooke got out, she noticed Edward waiting to escort her inside. "Ladies, first," he encouraged her, gesturing his arms for her to go ahead.

She smiled widely. These two boys were definitely a pleasant change from the ones she had been with earlier. She made her way to the front door of the café, following Jacob inside.

"Hales," Jacob called to her, making his way to the petite blonde waitress.

Brooke had to admit, her two friends did make a cute couple if she'd ever seen ones. All their features were so contrasting, yet they were such similar souls. She couldn't help but allow all anger she held towards Jacob melt when she noticed them together.

Edward came up behind Brooke and his words seemed to snap her from her thoughts. "We should go greet Haley, don't you think?" He asked her as more of an encouragement. "We wouldn't want to keep her waiting too long since she invited us for dinner on her break."

"You're right," Brooke agreed, and took Edward's hand when he offered it to her. "Though I'm sure she could tell Karen she was going to take the rest of the night off and it would be fine. Haley is basically the daughter that woman never had," she explained.

Edward nodded his head, making a mental note of this. "And Karen is?" He asked her, knowing good and well who the woman was.

"The owner of the cafe, and Lucas's mom," Brooke said, nearly choking on his name. She fully resented his connection to Karen. Karen was beyond amazing, it just sucked that she had an ass for a son. "And even though Haley have had their ups and downs," she continued talking to Edward, "Her and Karen have always been close."

"I see," he responded, taking in the information she was feeding him as they moved closer to her friend.

"Actually, there she is now," Brooke said, tugging on Edward's hand as she pointed to the petite, dark-haired woman. "Come on, I'll introduce you to her," she said, dragging him willingly over by the counter.

"Karen," Brooke called when she was within speaking distance.

The woman instantly knew Brooke's voice and Edward noticed how her features seemed to lighten. It was as if Brooke's bubbly personality really was infectious.

"Brooke, it's been awhile," Karen smiled up at the younger girl, dropping the rag she had been wiping the counter down with and moving to give Brooke a hug. "Oh, who's this with you?" She asked, when she noticed the boy Brooke had been joined with.

"This is Edward Cullen," Brooke explained to Karen, gesturing to the boy beside her. "He's new here," she said. "I just wanted to introduce him to the fabulous Karen that owned this place," she gushed with her dimples on full display.

"Well it is nice to meet you Edward," Karen said as she offered him a hug as well. She was clearly a warm person. "I hope Tree Hill has been being good to you."

"Yes, it's been interesting for sure," he smiled back at her, seeming to charm Karen with his smile and pleasant voice.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," She genuinely told him. "Have you met my son Lucas yet?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling once more as she spoke of him.

"Yes, ummm, we actually have a class together," he informed her politely.

"Really? Well make sure he's nice to you," she told him with a laugh, "Or you can report it back to me."

Brooke and Edward both laughed at her. "Will do, Karen," Brooke answered for Edward. "Now we better go and get some food because I am seriously starving."

"Alright, well you two enjoy it," she told them as she waved them off.

"I'm sure we will," Edward assured her as he and Brooke headed towards the super-cozy looking Haley and Jacob.

* * *

"So do you think you're getting sick or something?" Haley questioned her roommate once the foursome had all gotten their food and were seated in a corner booth. "I mean, when I woke up you were out like a light. I even tried to wake you, but you were not stirring," she commented, dipping a fry in Ketchup before biting the end off.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. In all reality she knew she wasn't getting sick, but she didn't want to go into the conversation about the vampire in her life keeping her up until all hours of the night. It just didn't seem like the place or the time for that.

"I hope not," Brooke answered her. "I mean, I have got to get the squad whipped into shape before I can go getting sick. What with Alice about to join the squad and all," she said, breaking to take a sip of her coke and all.

Haley nearly choked on the mouthful of food she was eating. "Alice is joining the cheerleading squad?!?" She asked in complete shock.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Brooke asked her. "You are the only one who doesn't want to be a cheerleader that I can think of," she countered her friend.

"Ummm, just for the record, I don't want to be a cheerleader either," Jacob commented, before taking a mouthful of his burger.

Brooke glared at him and rolled her eyes. If it had been anyone else but Jake she would have laid into them for trying to contradict her. But no matter how frustrated she was with him at the moment she just had to let it go. Plus, the laughter from Haley and wait, Edward too, was not helping with her anger.

She looked over at the boy next to her and yes, he actually had a half smile on his face. He looked as if he had been trying to contain himself, but he just couldn't any longer. And that, caused Brooke Davis to smile—widely. Maybe the boys had put the events of earlier behind them.

_Maybe…_

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty fluffly but I felt like we needed that after the last few...And I know it is kinda short but I wanted to get something up for you all on my birthday and before I have to delve back into my studying for finals! Ugh, and the title wouldn't center and the page break here at the end wouldn't show up no matter how many times I tried so I guess I'll just have to deal with it being off...But I hope you liked it!! :) Let me know...More school stuff and the other Cullens coming up soon!! Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unscathed

_**Disclaimer:** I do not one One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**_Unscathed_**

The rest of the weekend actually went by pretty fast. As did many things in Brooke's life, such as the state of Jacob and Edward's relationship. One minute they would be at each other's throats and the next they would seem to be getting along.

"Seem to be" being the key words there.

And most of the effort seemed to be on Edward's part. He told Brooke he tolerated Jacob simply because he was her friend and the last thing he wanted to do was make her chose between them. He didn't want to put any more unnecessary strain on their relationship, claiming they would have enough of that on their own. And Brooke rolled her eyes at the memory, just as she had done in the moment.

Jacob on the other hand, always seemed indifferent to Edward. He pretty much ignored him, aside from snide comments here and there. Comments that were starting to wear on Brooke's nerves and she was glad that the other of the two had chosen to take the high road.

"You back already?" Brooke asked Jake when he entered her house Monday morning. He had dropped Haley at school and still managed to make it back before Brooke had even left. Now what did that say about her time management skills?

"Yeah," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like this town is all that big or covered in traffic for that matter," he told her, seeming somewhat snappy for this early in the morning. Jake was usually Mister Sunshine.

Brooke turned her head slightly, taken aback by his tone. "Okay, Snappy," Brooke said. "What's got you in this mood and when are you going to snap out of it?" She asked, her tone fierce.

"That depends," He began, leaning over the counter, looking at his friend. "How long you going to keep this façade going on with Cullen?" He asked her, serious as a heart attack.

Brooke actually scoffed at her friend. "You know what Jake," she said. "I really think you should stop worrying about my life so much and focus on your own. I mean, there has got to be something more interesting. Or is your life just that pathetic?" She asked him, not meaning to sound as harsh as she actually did.

"Chill," he said quickly raising his hands, not wanting to start a full-blown fight. "I was just trying to look out for you, but obviously there is no getting through your thick-ass skull," he said, letting his hands fall in defeat. "Oh, and your keeper's downstairs. I'm sure that was what you were waiting for. Can't even go to school by yourself, huh?" He asked, sounding very disconnected.

Brooke just glared at Jacob and shoved past his massive form. She wasn't even going to reward his childish antics with an answer. He was really starting to wear on her patience, and if he kept pushing her soon his redeeming actions were not going to have an effect on her.

* * *

Lucky for Brooke, it wasn't only Edward who had been waiting. It was also Alice and the bubbly mood she usually carried. It really allowed Brooke to forget about Jacob and loosen up and be herself. Because honestly, if it had just been Edward she had been sure his broodiness would have only fed into her mood.

When they stopped in the parking lot, Brooke turned around to Alice in the back seat, catching the girl with her hand on the door release.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she began, "I got you something," she told her, reaching down into her bag to find it.

"Really!" Alice squealed happily and clapped her tiny hands together. "Hurry give it to me, I can't stand surprises," she said, holding out her greedy hands. She really couldn't stand being surprised…her little gift of seeing the future had thoroughly spoiled that for her.

"Here," Brooke smiled delightedly and handed the girl the folded clothing. "Welcome to the Ravens," she added, with a very self-satisfied smile.

"Oh," Alice answered, taking the uniform and folding it open with her thumb and pointer fingers as if it was contaminated somehow.

Brooke had already turned back around in her seat and was not watching Alice, but Edward was clearly enjoying her being tortured in this way, getting to see both her actions and the thoughts she wasn't sharing with the other brunette.

"Now, I'll meet you after seventh period so we can make an entrance into practice," Brooke continued talking to Alice as she undid her seatbelt. "I am so excited I can hardly stand it," she half-screamed and popped her hands out if front of her in excitement.

"Me too," Alice forced out, rolling her eyes since Brooke was clearly not looking back at her. She was more wrapped up in what she thought would happen after school to be paying attention to Alice. "Well I better get to class," she told Brooke and her brother.

"Yeah, me too. The last thing I need is another freakin' tardy slip, that just puts me one step closer to after-school detention," she replied, hoping out of the car not nearly as quickly as Alice and Edward had.

"Well we can't have that," Edward commented, making fun of Brooke and how she seemed to act as detention was the end of the world.

"No we can't," She smarted back, moving away from where he had approached her and linking arms with Alice. "Come on girlie, we've got our fans waiting for us," Brooke told her with a wink, as she bumped hips with the smaller girl.

Alice smiled back. She did like putting on a show, especially if it meant she got to show off her new Missoni dress she had just had flown in from Milan.

"_She really doesn't know she is about to unleash a monster,"_ Edward thought to himself, grateful Alice couldn't get inside his head to hear his thoughts or he would be in for it for sure. But it seemed like all he could do is sit by and watch. There really wasn't any reasoning with either of these two.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, Alice," Rachel walked up and greeted the two girls as they made their way down the halls of Tree Hill High school later that day. It was their mid-afternoon break, the one time they had to actually socialize besides lunch.

"Hey Rach," Brooke cooed at her redheaded friend. "So how does our newest Raven look today?" She asked, gesturing to Alice beside her.

A wide, satisfied smile settled in on the girl's face and her brown eyes twinkled. "I think she looks like the perfect replacement for a certain chicken-legged blonde," she told Brooke, her voice very haughty.

Brooke nodded her head in affirmation of Rachel's suggestion. "You know what?" She began turning from the redhead to Alice, putting her arm around the smaller girl as she pulled her closer to Rachel and herself. "I think you're absolutely right." Her smile matched her friend's as she spoke.

"What are you three talking about?" Haley asked, joining the three girls who had been huddle so closely they looked as if they were planning a bank heist.

"Nothing that involves you tutor girl," Rachel said, patting Brooke on the shoulder than bouncing off towards the quad. "I'll see you two after school," she added turning around and wining at the dark haired girls.

"Bye," Alice called after her with a wave as Brooke turned to Haley.

"Don't worry about Rachel. It was just cheer stuff," she told her, giving her friend a reassuring dimpled smile.

Haley nodded her head. "Well I was going to see if you two wanted to take a quick walk with me down to the gym. I have to put these tutoring flyers up and Mr. Turner assigned me to the Athletic section of the building," she complained to them holding up the bright blue flyers for them to see.

"I'll help," Alice quickly agreed, she didn't have anything better to do. Plus she liked Haley; she was a sweet girl, even if her fashion choices were not exactly up to her own par at times.

"Yeah, I guess I'll help too," Brooke agreed, taking a few flyers from the blonde's hand. "Every day from 3:30 to 6, huh?" She asked, reading the times off the piece of paper.

"That's right, we have extended hours this year. Principal Turner is expecting us to have an influx of tutees this year. I don't know where he got his numbers from but I am all for having more people to help," she explained, looking from Brooke to Alice as she talked.

Alice nodded her head at the blonde girl; she really had an uncanny need to help people, almost like Carlisle in a way. And she could see Haley would be helping quite a few students this year in different ways.

"Who knows?" Brooke questioned Principal Turner's methods. "He comes up with some of the craziest things sometimes. Like when he wanted to give the cheerleaders community service duty that time, ridiculous," she said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand.

"Brooke that was a punishment for hazing the freshmen," Haley said in an obvious tone as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Uh, that was never proven, so that would be a suspected hazing," She countered, pointing a finger in her friend's face. "Don't you know the law is innocent until proven guilty, not guilty until proven innocent?" She asked.

Alice laughed at the two girls beside her. "I swear you two are worse than Rosalie and me," she told them shaking her head from side to side.

Both girls turned to look at Alice, looking like they both wanted to speak. But Haley got her words out first.

"Is Rosalie your sister?" She asked Alice, becoming interested since she had three sisters of her own.

"Well, sort of," Alice said, looking at the blonde in the face. "She's my brother, Emmett's fiancé, but she is practically family already," she told her, smiling at the mention of the two.

Brooke nodded her head, trying to imagine the two members of the Cullen clan she had never met. She made a mental note that she needed to get to know these two sooner rather than later. She hated not knowing things, or people for that matter.

Haley was tacking a flyer up on the main bulletin board in the gym when she heard a voice behind them that made her turn her head.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said, coming up behind the brunette girl and leaning over to give her a light hug. It was a far cry from the last encounter the two had had, when he was pressuring her for information on Haley.

"Hey, _Nate,"_ Brooke said, hugging him back, her voice almost sounding like a question. She was clearly taken aback by the tall boy's friendliness.

"And I don't think we've officially met yet," he began turning his attention to the striking brunette beside Brooke. "I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott," he told her, offering his hand to the petite girl.

"I'm just going to go hang these in the locker rooms," Haley said quietly, quickly excusing herself from a possible encounter with her ex.

"Alice," she answered, taking his hand and shaking it delicately. "It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Likewise," Nathan responded, still holding onto Alice's hand as he looked her up and down, flashing the signature Scott smirk. "I just don't see why we haven't met sooner," he said, smiling.

Alice smiled back at him; this guy was clearly trying to flirt—_hard_. And it was flattering, it was, but she really had no interest in continuing this conversation. But then again, it could be fun.

"Me either," she told him sweetly, batting her eyelashes a bit. But it was clear from the look on his face; she didn't even have to do that.

"Well how about we work on changing that," he told her, moving closer to the tiny girl, practically forgetting about the other girl that was witnessing this exchange.

Before Alice could utter another word, Brooke broke into the intimate conversation. "Okay, Casanova, that's enough," she told him, trying to push him back from Alice. "There are other people in the room thank you very much."

"Oh, sorry," Alice said, backing away from him and acting somewhat shy.

"Yeah, well I'm not," Nathan said, speaking only to Alice. "I guess I'll see you around school then," he said, backing away some.

"Maybe," Alice told him coolly as she watched his form retreat.

"Okay, so what the hell was that?" Brooke asked, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open as she stared at her little friend.

"What was what?" Alice asked her, playing it cool.

"Ummm, what do you mean 'what was what'?" She asked. "What was that whole little eye sex exchange going on between you and Nathan?" She asked her.

"Eye sex?" Alice asked her with a raised brow. "Brooke, where do you come up with some of the vocabulary that you use?" She asked, with a giggle.

"Nice way to avoid the subject," Brooke said, raising her own eyebrow at Alice. "Just be glad Haley left when she did. You know that's her ex, don't you?" She asked, not sure if Alice knew or not.

Alice nodded her head up and down. "Yes, I think she mentioned something about it before. But calm down, I was just having a little fun. I only have eyes for Jasper, but that doesn't mean I cannot indulge myself in a little human-play every so often," she said, dismissing Brooke's feelings that the situation was more than it actually was.

"You are awful, you know that?" She asked, teasing her tiny friend.

"So I've been told," She responded with a wink. "Now I'm going to help Haley hang the rest of these flyers before we're all late," she said, doing a twirl and flitting off toward the locker rooms.

* * *

"Hey you," Brooke cooed as she slid onto her lab stool in her seventh period class. "I looked for you when I got done with the flyers. Where had you run of to?" She asked, wondering why she hadn't been able to find Edward before class had started.

"Oh, I just came ahead to class because I didn't know how long you were going to be with Haley, I didn't know you wanted me to wait for you," He answered her. It was one of those times when it was beyond frustrating not knowing what she was thinking.

"No, it's not a big deal," Brooke said, shaking her hair into her face. "I guess I just got used to walking with you," she told him half-embarrassed to admit it as she looked down at the black lab table.

Edward leaned over closer to her and brushed her chestnut locks from her face, and tilted it up to look at him. "Well if that's what you want, then I'll make sure you never miss me again," he told her, his voice so smooth Brooke wanted to melt into it.

Brooke smiled a closed lip smile and nodded her head at him. She looked into his face and found she could stare into his topaz colored eyes forever. This was not good, she was definitely falling for him—_hard._

"What is it?" Edward asked her quickly as he noticed her expression changing.

Brooke shook her head side to side once again, snapping out of the trance he seemed to be holding her in. "Nothing," she quickly answered.

"It definitely was something," He responded. "You zoned out on me for a minute there. I wasn't sure when you were going to come back," he said, almost chuckling.

Brooke laughed back with him, although she was reluctant about it at first since he was basically making fun of her. "Well maybe you should stop with the deep, soul searching gazes and I'd be able to focus a little bit better," she said, playfully hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"No you wouldn't," he told her. It wasn't easy to tell that Brooke could be flighty. And if there was one thing he had learned from spending basically the past half-century with Alice it was this was not going to change anytime soon.

"Ughhh," Brooke scoffed, though a wide, dimpled smile covered her pretty face. "I think I'm going to have to take offense to that comment, Cullen," she added, still pretending to be shocked by his allegations.

"Don't," he told her still smiling. "Just be glad that I can keep up with you. I don't think an average man could," he told her, leaning in a whispering in her ear.

"Is that so," Brooke questioned, their faces mere inches apart. God, she wanted to kiss him right now. Damn school and there stupid PDA rules, and the fact that Edward was so charming.

"Hck, hmm," A noisy throat clear interrupted the moment between the two students.

Brooke turned her head around, ready to go into full-bitch mode on whoever this person was. Class wasn't supposed to start for at least three more minutes. Lucky for her, it wasn't someone who could get her into serious trouble for her attitude.

"Can I _help_ you?" Brooke asked, a scowl covering her pretty features.

Peyton was slightly taken aback by her friend's attitude, but she should have expected as much from Brooke since she did interrupt her boy-time and all. She quickly regained her composure though and she didn't even think Brooke noticed her temporarily cracked façade.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you after class for a moment," she said, looking back and forth between Brooke and Edward. "You know, alone," she added, turning back to Brooke and looking her sternly in the eye so she knew she meant business.

"Why?" Brooke asked. "I have nothing to say to you Peyton," she told her. "Besides, I'll see you at cheer. That is, if you're still planning on coming," she added, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

"Yes, I'm coming," Peyton told her. "But I just want to talk to you. I mean, I miss _you,_ Brooke. How long are we going to keep this war between us going?" She asked her, her face going from hard to pleading. "It's getting a little old, don't you think?" She asked.

Peyton Sawyer didn't have very many people in her life that she cared about, or that cared about her for that matter. Brooke was like her family and no matter how many fights they had, Brooke was like her sister. She was basically the only family that she had around.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. Truth, she did miss Peyton. She missed her best friend who she used to have crazy sleepovers with where they listened to bad music and gave each other makeovers. But that girl was gone. That girl would have never disregarded her feelings in such a way that she would have acted as the girl in front of her did.

"I don't know, Peyton," she finally breathed. She was growing exhausted with the whole charade as well but she didn't know if she could trust her again.

At Brooke's words Peyton turned and whipped her head around to notice the teacher entering the classroom. "I'm gonna go sit down, but just let's talk after," she said once more, wanting Brooke's confirmation.

Brooke simply nodded her head slowly. She wasn't really ready to trust Peyton but it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Fighting could be exhausting.

Once Peyton had retreated to her seat, and the teacher had begun taking attendance, Edward turned and looked at Brooke.

"She's sorry, you know," he told her, not giving any more details than that. His voice was low, and Brooke wasn't completely sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me," Brooke said, turning to look at him. She thought she knew what he said but she needed confirmation.

"She. Is. Sorry," He said plainly, looking Brooke in the face as he let a smirk creep over his features. He had sensed the tension in her words and he was going to turn on all his charms to try to keep her from losing it.

"And how would you know this?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She was having to fight pretty hard not to break into a smile.

Edward just looked her and raised one eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask that?" He asked her, tapping his temple.

"Convenient," Brooke muttered, clearly not amused by his abilities this time.

"I just thought you should know," he told her, still looking at her though Brooke had pretended to turn her attention to whatever Mr. Lawson was writing on the dry-erase board.

"Well thanks," Brooke said, her voice changing from anger to one full of sarcasm. She sat for a moment in silence before she turned to look at him. She knew he was only trying to help, but she couldn't help but be angry. Actions spoke louder than words with her, you know? "This is one time I wish you could read my mind," she finally said turning to look at Edward and meeting him face to face.

"Why?" He asked seriously, seeing the emotions clearly written all over the brunette's face. She was trying to be strong, he could tell, but her front was coming dangerously close to cracking.

"Because," she spit out, then stopped and took a deep breath. "Because then you would know how hard it is for me to trust people without me having to tell you," she finished, hanging her head. She hated this part of herself. It was not something she liked to admit aloud, but once someone betrayed her, it was almost impossible for her to repair the bonds that had been torn down.

"Why would you not want to tell me that?" He asked her, still prying into the situation as he forgot about the class the two of them were currently attending.

"Because," she said once more. "I don't like people to see me like this, how I seem now. Weak and vulnerable, that's not me," she said, gesturing to herself, she was fighting back the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. God, why did she have to be having this conversation in a crowded classroom of all places?

"But if you feel it, it is you," he pushed her, not really understanding what she was getting at. He completely understood her feelings, why was she embarrassed by them?

"But it's not the me I wanna be, okay?" She said, hoping her understood. "I don't want to be the girl that shuts people out after they do one thing wrong. I don't want to let my life be defined by betrayal. I know everyone makes mistakes, but the part of me that connects forgiveness from my head to my heart is broken or something and I can never forget, not completely," she said, she had never told anyone this. And she had no idea why she was now.

"Brooke, there's nothing wrong with you," he told her, taking her face in his hands. Good thing they were sitting near the back of the room or surely all eyes would be on them now. "Honestly, I don't think anyone ever forgets. And being on your guard after you've been hurt is simply your heart's way of protecting itself," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"You think so?" She asked, her voice small. But she was hopeful with this possibility; maybe there was a chance for her after all.

"I know so," he told her, taking her hand and holding it under the table. "Now we better start paying attention to these slides, he's planning on giving the class a pop quiz," he told her, turning to the front.

Brooke smiled at his profile and did the same. Opening up to Edward hadn't been as bad as she'd thought, she was still sitting here, unscathed. Maybe it had been just what she needed to do after all.

* * *

**Sorry, for the longer than normal wait guys! I have been super busy with the Holidays coming up and trying to study and everything, but here is the next chapter for you. It is a little bit longer than normal, so maybe that somewhat makes up for it! Hope you enjoyed the funny parts as well as the more serious ones! Be sure to let me know!! As always, questions, praise, criticism (if not too harsh) welcome! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: A Lot to Take in

_**Disclaimer:** I do no own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**_A lot to take in_**

"_What a day,"_ Brooke thought as she threw her pompons into her blue cheer duffle after practice. She felt completely drained. Not only had school been one of those days where you really had to pay attention, but everyone was wanting a piece of her emotionally and it was really taking its toll.

The talk with Peyton had not gone well. She had put the blonde on suspension for her tardiness for practice and overall surly attitude. Not exactly the reconciliation the blonde had been hoping for. She had told her about Alice's trial run, which could be made permanent and Peyton had accused Brooke of trying to replace her. Not just in cheer but in all areas of the brunette's life.

Then there had been her revealing conversation with Edward. She could have stood naked in front of him and it would have been less embarrassing than everything she felt she was forced to reveal. But she couldn't dwell on it. And she couldn't take back her words. What was done was done and she had to deal with it.

"Great practice," Rachel called to her friend as she passed her and patted her on the shoulder. Her actions snapping Brooke from her silent reverie.

"Thanks," Brooke acknowledged, zipping up her cheer bag and continuing out the gym door after the redhead. Her voice still sounding far off and not totally in the moment.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Alice asked her, jumping in front of her friend and nearly causing her to run over her. "I mean, you just seem kinda out of it, that's all," she added, hoping her words hasn't been offensive.

"Whoa, Alice," Brooke said, having to push against the little girl to keep from toppling over her. "Why don't you at least move at human speed? You don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Alice rolled her eyes at the taller girl. "Whatever, like anyone in this town would ever suspect anything of little old me," she said, batting her eyelashes and placing a hand over her heart. "And besides, I was moving at normal speed. You're the one who's acting all…_sluggish,"_ she said, saying the last word as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Well excuse me, but some people actually need to rest to have energy," she challenged the little girl as they began to walk again.

Alice stuck her tongue out playfully at Brooke, and then quickly fell into step with her. "Yes, that is the worst part about humans," she concluded. "That and the whole shelf life thing," she added, tilting her head from side to side as she spoke. "And then there's the aging, blah."

"Gee thanks Alice, glad to know you think so fondly of me," Brooke said sarcastically as the two girls entered the parking lot.

"You know I love you, Brooke," Alice told her. "Besides, you'll always be beautiful," she added, smiling at her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the little girl. "Whatever, don't try to weasel your way out of this with brownie points," she told her, rounding the corner to where all the students could park.

As if perfectly on cue, Edward was waiting in the parking lot standing beside his shiny, silver Volvo. To anyone it would seem like a normal coincidence. But Brooke knew it was more, it was that he actually did have _perfect timing._

"Oops, I forgot my math book in my locker," Alice said suddenly. "I think I'm going to run back in and grab it really fast."

"But Al—" Brooke tried to protest, but before she could even get the little girl's name out she had run off in the other direction and was out of earshot. Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders. If Alice only would have asked she would have realized Brooke had her math book with her and had no intention of doing the homework so Alice could borrow it.

But then she noticed Edward moving towards her and she realized Alice had been simply removing herself from the equation so she and Edward could talk alone for a minute.

"Where did Alice run off to?" Edward asked, as he approached Brooke and took the gym bag off her shoulder.

"Like you don't already know," she challenged him with a smile.

"Touché," he responded quickly, smiling back down at the brunette.

"So now just one question, why did you send Alice off in that very non-suspicious way?" She asked, moving over closer to him as they walked and grabbing his free hand in her own.

"Do I have to have a reason for wanting a little private time with you?" He asked her, looking down at their intertwined hands as he spoke.

"You? Yes," Brooke answered him. "Edward Cullen doesn't do anything that hasn't been thoroughly calculated first."

"You really are starting to know me too well," he concluded, looking up into Brooke's face.

"And is that a bad thing?" She asked him, turning to lean on his car when they reached its side.

"I guess that depends," He told her, standing in front of her so that she was between him and the car.

"On…" Brooke breathed, wanting him to continue his sentence where he had left off.

"On," he started once again, "On if you were grow tired of my company," he finished, looking down into her hazel eyes.

"Not likely," she admitted, shaking her head from side to side before wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling herself closer to him and she kissed him.

Edward pulled her arms down and smiled almost sheepishly back at her. "Well I'm glad you feel that way," he said. "And I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come meet my family?" He asked her, hoping she would agree to his request.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. She was shocked he actually wanted her to meet them. "I mean, are you sure they'll like me?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" He laughed back at her, surprised by the usually confident girl's question. "Are you kidding? Of course…they'll love you," he told her, pushing the hair back from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Well if you're sure," Brooke began, a happy smile unable to hide from her face, "Then I guess tomorrow would be good. I don't have cheer for once and then I can actually look presentable. Or this weekend, then I can have plenty of time to pick out the perfect outfit."

Edward looked at her strangely. "What's wrong with how you look now?" He asked her.

"Uh, have you actually looked at me?" Brooke asked him, gesturing to herself in the tank top and mini boyshorts. "I am all sweaty and gross. My makeup has run off and my hair looks like I've been sleeping on it," she nearly screamed, her voice growing more frantic with every word.

"Don't b ridiculous," Edward laughed at her. "And besides, they really, really want to meet you. I don't think Esme could wait another day to meet you. She was getting frustrated I had hidden you away for this long," he confessed to her.

"And Esme is your mom, right?" She asked him. Mothers made her intensely nervous. Maybe it stemmed from the fact that she always seemed to strike out royally when it came to her own.

"For all intensive purposes, yes," He told her. "But not my actual mother," he told her, "Though I feel as if she is at times. I have been with her and Carlisle for so long and with the way they treat us it is hard not to think of them as my parents."

Brooke nodded her head at him as if she understood. And in a way she did. She knew how it was to make your own family. But not because she had lost hers as Edward had. Hers had chosen to abandon her. And she was sure his birth parents had loved him very much, who wouldn't?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her, studying her face as she appeared to be deep in thought. "I haven't frightened you from meeting them now, have I?"

Brooke snapped out of her trance when he spoke to her and focused all her attention on them. "No, no, you haven't," she told him. She wasn't nervous, most parents were easy and they usually fell in love with her—well, human parents that is.

"Good, well then you'll come tonight then. They're all looking forward to meeting you. And Esme was so excited to cook for you," he continued talking but Brooke cut him off.

"Cook for me? Why—but you don't even eat?" She began questioning, completely baffled.

"The more reason she was excited to have someone who _would_ eat her food," he explained, smiling widely.

"Just give in and come, Brooke," Alice told encouraged, flitting up behind the couple in the parking lot. "You don't want to disappoint everyone, now do you?" She asked, playing the guilt trip card her brother was too afraid to use.

Brooke looked at her with her mouth hanging open. "No, I don't want to disappoint everyone," she said, shaking her head from side to side. "But look at me Alice, I am completely disgusting," she tried to argue once more.

"Nothing that we can't take care of in about forty-five minutes," Alice dismissed with a wave of one of her small hands. "Now stop making excuses and get in the car. The longer we stand here and argue the longer you are making everyone wait," she said, opening the passenger door and gently pushing Brooke inside. She shut the door behind her before the brunette had another chance to protest.

"Thanks," Edward said to Alice, giving her a pleased smile. "But I could have handled it myself, a little nicer, I might add," he included.

"Oh whatever," She argued. "Anyone could see that was a battle you were clearly losing."

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever you say pixie," he said moving around to the driver's side of the car.

"Just remember, you owe me," Alice said before jumping into the back seat of the car and closing her door.

Edward allowed a small chuckle to exit his mouth before he entered the car as well, unable to block out the mental list of demands Alice was already devising as her payback.

* * *

Brooke showered and as soon as she was done Alice was at her side, trying to get her ready in hyper mode. Brooke felt almost dizzy as she watched the tiny girl dance around the already crowded bathroom pulling out makeup and hair products and splaying them all over the counter.

She dried and fixed Brooke's hair much faster than anyone ever had, and Brooke silently wished she had an Alice to help her get ready every morning. But then she would have no excuse for being late. And she didn't know if her stomach could handle all the movement. She was starting to feel queasy so she closed her eyes, hoping the knots in her stomach were being caused by Alice's movements and not the upcoming meeting with a family of vampires.

"Stop worrying," Alice commanded of her, slapping Brooke's hand down from where it had reached to a piece of her hair to twist it. "They are all going to love you. And if they don't then they'll have to answer to me and Edward," she told her smiling mischievously.

Brooke opened her eyes and was met by Alice's smile and she erupted in a fit of giggles. "You really are crazy, aren't you?" She asked her, almost unable to form her words.

"So they've told me," Alice replied with a shrug. "Now go put on the outfit I laid out for you so we can go," she said, spinning Brooke around and pushing her out of the bathroom.

"Alright, bossy," Brooke said, turning around and flashing Alice her dimples.

"Hurry," Alice commanded, pointing a finger towards Brooke's room then placing her tiny hands on her hips.

Brooke just continued to laugh as she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

The car ride with Alice and Edward to their home was very…_quiet_. Neither one of Brooke's friends seemed to be too talkative and she wondered why this was. But of course she did not voice her question. She was much too nervous, overwhelmed with the feeling that the reason the two were so quiet was something was seriously about to go down when she met the rest of the vampire clan. And she hoped that thing was not something that ended with her being attacked by someone she had yet to meet.

Brooke stared out the window as they approached the edge of the Tree Hill State Park. Passing by the main entrance they continued down the country road that followed the tree line of the forest that housed the park. Even though she had lived in Tree Hill the majority of her life, this was not a part of her town she ventured to very often.

The road continued and they passed the city limits sign. They were now in the county, and as the road continued under them, Brooke suddenly noticed at some point it had changed from being paved to gravel. She wasn't sure when this had happened, but then the car hit a dip and she slid towards the door, bumping her head on the window.

"Are you alright?" Edward instantly asked her, turning to look at her as he continued to drive forward. "I told you to wear your seatbelt," he said sternly.

About that time Brooke felt arms passing over her and before she completely realized what was going on Alice had her strapped into the seat.

"Some things rally are for your own good, Brooke," Alice told her, trying to give her a sympathetic smile before practically floating to her previous position in the back of the car.

Brooke turned to Edward when she noticed he was still staring at her. "If you're so worried about my wellbeing you think you would keep your eyes on the road," she challenged, raising her left eyebrow.

Edward scoffed at her and let a smile play across his features. "Please, I could get us there with my eyes closed," he told her.

"He really could," Alice chimed in, popping between Brooke and Edward, leaning half into the front seat. She sometimes grew bored of doing human-like things, they could be so mundane.

"Well prove it then," Brooke once again challenged Edward. Even though the rational part of her brain was sending up red flags that a blind driver was not the smartest idea, the more powerful, adventurous side of her brain wanted nothing more than to experience this feat first hand.

"Not today," Edward simply told her, now keeping his eyes on the road. "You are here to meet my family and they might be slightly aggravated if I did something stupid that would stop that from happening."

Both Brooke and Alice popped back in their seat and crossed their arms across their chests. Edward looked from one to the other when they each let a loud "huff" escape their throats. He would have laughed if the two hadn't been acting so childish.

Then the sight of a house in the distance caused Brooke to perk back up. It was the first thing they had seen in ten minutes besides woods that overlooked the water. And it was beautiful. It was much bigger than the house Brooke used to share with her parents before moving out of her own.

She hated to ask if it was their house, even though she could already sense that it was. It was incredibly beautiful. It seemed to be a modern twist on the classic cabin mixed with a castle. And the hill which it sat on couldn't be a more perfect setting. With the forest's dense trees on two sides and a rocky cliff that overlooks the navy colored water on the other it could easily be anyone's dream house. And it was definitely big enough to fit the family of seven she had heard so much about.

There was a smaller paved road that ran off of the large gravel path—their driveway. Edward cautiously pulled onto it, being sure to slow enough in the curve to not jostle any of the car's passengers. The driveway was about a fourth of a mile long, curving up the cliff. And when the car stopped it came to rest in front of a four car garage.

Edward parked his Volvo in a extended paved area next to a jacked-up jeep. Brooke stared at the other vehicle as she got out of the car, wondering who would want to climb into that thing every day. The lift kit on it made the seat almost as high as her shoulders.

Alice noticed Brooke almost gawking at the vehicle and put her arm around the slightly taller girl. "That's Emmett's," she told her. "Not exactly my taste, but it fits him. You'll see," she encouraged as she led the girl behind Edward's car and towards the house's first story wraparound porch.

Now that they were right on the house, Brooke noticed that the second story boasted a wraparound porch as well. The third story was slightly smaller than the other two floors from the outside, narrowing almost to a point, but it flattened out and she saw a widow's peak on the very top.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Edward told Brooke leaning down into her ear. "Try not to judge everyone by it pretentious appearance though," he said.

Brooke shook her head from side to side slightly and was able to smile back at him. "I actually thought it looked really homey. In a Duchess's vacation house kind of way," she told him, now smiling brightly, and it seemed to get bigger as she saw Edward smile back at her.

Brooke turned to her left then looked back at Edward confused. "Hey, where did Alice go?" She asked him.

"She went inside," Edward told her. "You've kind of been standing out here for what's coming up on ten minutes. She gets impatient easily."

Brooke blushed at his words. _"Great,"_ she thought. "_Way to make a first impression. I'm Brooke and I'm easily captivated by things of the material nature." _

Edward slightly chuckled at her and but his arm around the brunette's waist, guiding her closer to the porch steps. "How about we go inside now?" He asked her.

Brooke nodded her head in response while she answered with, "Sure." She allowed Edward to lead her up the stair to the front door. She paused and took a deep breath as his hand went for the doorknob, making a mental note not to get distracted by her surroundings or anything shiny.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this isn't much...but I really wanted to put you guys something up for New Year's...well my actual intention had been Christmas, but obviously that didn't happen...And sorry for the way I just ended things when they reached the Cullen house, but the chapter would have been _way_ too long and taken me a lot longer to finish if I had included that part! But that being said, Brooke will meet the fam next chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as a parting gift to 2009! Let me know what you thought about it and I hope you all have fab New Year's celebrations no matter what you do! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: So Dead

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**_So Dead_**

As soon as Edward opened the door, Brooke was immediately hit with the smell of food. And not the kind of food smells that turns your stomach. It smelled like a bakery, the way Brooke used to remember her grandmother's house smelling. She closed her eyes and smiled as she let the tempting aroma fill her nostrils.

"So I guess you approve of what Esme's concocted for you then?" Edward asked in more of a comment as he took in Brooke's pleased expression. He was glad she enjoyed the smell. And not that it was a_ bad_ smell to him; it just wasn't appetizing in the least. Not anything like, say, what her smell was. He only hoped that the aromatic covering would somewhat mask Brooke's scent from his family. So far it wasn't working for him though.

Brooke nodded her head quickly and smiled up at him. "It smells delicious. And because of that I'm slightly mad at you for not allowing me to eat before hand," she said, sticking her lip out in a half-pout.

"If you're hungry, and the food seems to appeal to you then what is the problem?" He asked her; not really understanding where in the equation anger would come from.

"Because," she started, "I'm so hungry I'm going to eat like a pig and that is not exactly the side of myself I like to show people when I first meet them. Stuffing your face is not exactly that attractive."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her and didn't even try to hide the smirk that was creeping onto his face. "So you're trying to attract my family members?" He asked her. "Should I be worried Miss Davis?" He asked her as he pulled her closer to his side.

Brooke looked up at him with her jaw hanging open. "That is _so_ not what I meant," she explained to him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling closer to him.

"Good," Edward said, tightening his hold on her, then tilting her chin up to look at him. "Because I wouldn't give up without a fight. There would be some serious Cullen competition going on."

"Really?" Brooke asked mischievously, liking the sound of that as she let one of her manicured eyebrows go up in anticipation. "I may need to rethink my approach then because that sounds kinda hot," she said, popping up on her tiptoes and tracing Edward's mouth with her finger.

"You don't play fair, do you Brooke?" He asked her, staring intensely into her hazel eyes, wanting to kiss her but having to fight to resist her harder than he liked.

Brooke shook her head, her stare seemingly mesmerized. But it was only temporary, replaced by her game face. "I play by my own rules, Cullen," she told him, "I thought you knew that," she added, trying to push back from him back she was locked in his grasp.

"So do I," he challenged her, bending down and capturing her rosy lips with his own.

Brooke melted into his touch. His lips moving in perfect timing with hers and she reached up into his tousled hair pulling him closer to her.

But all of a sudden Edward broke their kiss and pushed himself away from her. Brooke was left standing dumbfounded; staring at the boy until she heard an unfamiliar voice began to speak.

"Edward! You know it isn't very polite to keep your company hidden away from everyone," A chestnut haired woman scolded in a motherly, but playful way as she and a familiar blonde man came into the living room where Brooke and Edward had been talking. Her smile was warm and her face was beyond kind. Brooke knew she had to be Edward's mother-figure, Esme.

Instantly Brooke recognized the blonde man as Carlisle, the man who had rescued her from the woods and from a greater danger she hadn't completely been aware of. He looked at Brooke politely and gave her a nod.

"It's nice to see you again Brooke," he told her, looking from her to Edward and nodding in approval.

Brooke noticed his gesture, and that complied with all the attention Esme and Edward seemed to be paying to her at the moment made her feel a little self-conscious. They had to be judging her, or at least putting on some kind of front because there was no way these perfect people would ever think she was good enough for their perfect "son".

"You too," She said quickly, flashing a dimpled smile. She hoped the family would begin taking about something else to divert the attention from her, but no such luck.

"So Brooke," Esme began, walking over towards the dark haired girl. "I hope you're hungry, because you're in for a real treat," she told her, taking the girl's hand in her own. "Follow me," she instructed with a smile.

Brooke smiled back at Esme, it was impossible not to. And though she was a little apprehensive, she followed along, looking back toward Edward and shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

Carlisle looked at Edward once the girls were gone. "Don't worry," he told Edward, walking over to his son and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Being alone in a house with vampires we would think it was strange if she didn't act a little apprehensive," he told him, picking up on Brooke's vibe but not the correct reasoning behind them.

Edward just nodded his head at him. He could tell something was going on with Brooke he just wasn't sure that that was it. She had been alone with him and Alice plenty of times and never really seemed nervous about it. It was beyond frustrating he didn't already know where her hesitation was springing from but he sure planned to find out.

* * *

Brooke sat on one of the rustic looking barstools while Esme continued to prepare the food she had been working on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Brooke asked her. Not that she really knew much about cooking or anything, but she felt bad just sitting there like a bump on a log. She didn't want Edward's mom to think she was spoiled or lazy.

"No, no, Brooke," she quickly said, turning around and flashing her a smile. "You are a guest in this home. All you need to do is sit back and relax and wait to eat. I just hope it tastes alright. It's been awhile since I've actually cooked anything," she told her with a tinkling giggle.

Brooke let a laugh fall off of her lips as well. She hoped she wouldn't mind, but hearing her say it a out loud actually was kinda funny. "I'm sure it will be wonderful," she tried to reassure her. "After all, it already smells so appetizing," she said.

"You could say that again," a deep voice boomed from behind Brooke, causing her to turn around in practically a jump.

"Emmet!" Alice's shrill voice scolded. "I told you not to say anything like that. If Edward heard you he'd probably pummel you," she tried to warn him.

"Please," Emmett said with a roll of the eyes as he made his way further into the kitchen. "As if he could even take me. Besides, I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Brooke just looked at them a little confused. Emmett wore a goofy grin on his face and seemed to be sizing her up while Alice was looking at her apologetically.

"Don't mind him Brooke," She said, rushing over to her friend and gliding onto the stool on her right. "He has issues in the etiquette department," she told her and threw a glance over her shoulder at the burly boy behind them.

"Whatever Alice," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're way too sensitive. You should have been a fairy instead of a vampire."

"Hmph," Alice said, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "I resent that."

"What else is new," he said, taking a seat on the other side of Brooke. "So I'm Emmett," he told her, "Edward's brother for lack of a better word. So how'd Edward end up with someone like you?" He asked her, leaning closer to Brooke as if he was actually intent on finding out the answer.

"Emmett," Alice tried to protest, but this time it was Brooke who stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand what your insinuating?" Brooke questioned, attitude apparent in her voice as her expression turned somewhat hard.

"Emmett, enough with the third degree of our guest," Esme told him with finality in her voice even though he had barely asked her anything. "Why don't you go find Jasper and Rosalie so she can meet Brooke," she suggested.

"Fine," Emmett shrugged, climbing off the stool. He knew better than to push the envelope when it came to Esme. "But I doubt I'll find them. They said something about going to hunt."

"Oh," Esme said, nodding her head quickly and turning back around to face the stove.

"Don't take it personally Brooke," Alice said, noticing how the brunette's face had changed with the mention that the two weren't here.

"Yeah, like I said, it does smell really good in here," he said with a smirk, loving that he was aggravating Alice with every word. And he was sure the same went with Edward wherever he was. He was never too far out of earshot. "We wouldn't have wanted to have an incident."

A small rumbling came from Alice's throat and Emmett coasted out of the room.

"Please, don't mind him," Alice said to Brooke, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He really has no people skills."

Brooke smiled weakly and nodded her head. But Emmett's words were ringing in her head—an _incident._ Maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing for her to come alone to a house filled with vampires. For the first time in a long time around any member of the Cullen family she began to fill something she practically hated herself for…fear.

* * *

Edward came back when Brooke was nearly half done with the food Esme had prepared for her and only her. Since she had made so much, and there was no one else eating, Brooke felt the need to eat more than she usually did and she was really quite stuffed.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," Brooke said when Edward came and sat on her left side. Not the she had been left all alone; Esme and Alice had kept her company. But she was still curious as to where her boyfriend had run off to.

"Oh nowhere particular," Edward told her nonchalantly. Then he glanced from Brooke's nearly empty plate to the serving dishes that were closer to half-empty than half-full. "I guess you've enjoyed your meal," he commented with a smirk.

"It's been wonderful," Brooke said truthfully. And it honestly had been. Just at the moment she was at the point that she was silently praying she didn't have to force down another bite.

"Well that's so nice to hear," Esme told her with a sweet smile. "It's nice to know I can still whip up something edible if I ever need to."

Brooke smiled back at her. Esme was far too modest. In all reality her food was much more than edible. It was almost as if she had been professionally trained.

"If I could tear you away, I thought I might give you a tour of the house," Edward told her, looking Brooke in the eyes for her confirmation.

"I'd like that," Brooke answered with a nod, relieved she wouldn't have to fill herself any fuller. There was no telling how many unnecessary calories she had packed on during this meal.

"Yes, you two go," Esme encouraged. "And maybe Alice can go round up Jasper and Rosalie. I'd hate for you to miss meeting her," she told Brooke, but then looked to Alice to signal for her to run along.

"Alright, I'll try," Alice reluctantly agreed and jumped down from her barstool, landing on her tiptoes. "But no promises, and if she gets feisty I'm sending her straight to you," she told Esme pointedly.

"You do that," Esme replied. If anyone besides Emmett could handle Rosalie it was her, and everyone knew it.

Edward laughed at his family's exchange as he usher Brooke out of the room. Though Alice was amusing in general, it was more so the things they weren't saying that he found entertaining.

"What was so funny back there," Brooke asked him, a slight smile playing on her features when she caught sight of him smirking.

He loved how her face looked when she was trying to remain serious. Even if she was able to keep her lips from turning up, her dimples pulling into her cheeks would give her away every time.

"Oh nothing really," he told her. "Rosalie is just rather challenging. She is very set in her ways and wants what she wants. She speaks her mind without second thoughts and doesn't care who she might offend. She's also very pretty and she knows it and she seems to think it entitles her to something."

"_Which is basically code for she's a bitch,"_ Brooke thought, as she resisted the urge to utter the words aloud. So instead she asked, "Oh, and just why is this funny?"

"You'll just have to meet Rose and see for yourself," he told her. "But don't be offended if that's not today. She's very skeptical of humans, always has been. Whatever she says, try not to take it personal."

"Okay," Brooke interjected warily.

"Not that she'll say anything much," Edward continued. "She's been sufficiently warned by myself and the others to be on her best behavior."

"Well tell them all thank-you in advance," Brooke said to him and Edward led her to a winding staircase. Though her childhood home had boasted a large grand staircase, Brooke had always been a fan of spiral staircases. And this one was beautiful with the wrought iron steps and banister adorned with marble.

"Go ahead up," Edward encouraged her. "I'll be right behind you."

Brooke nodded her head and did as she was instructed. She wondered what she would discover when she got to the top. Did they have bedrooms? Would there be rare pieces of art adorning all the walls? She had so many questions running through her mind it was almost a loss cause to try to pick one out to ask. She decided she would just wait and see for herself.

"When you get to the top of the stairs take a right," Edward told her, placing a guiding hand on the small of her back. Then go in the second door on the left.

For a second she wondered where he was leading her, and what his intentions were. Surely he was going to keep it PG in the house with his parents? What was she thinking? Of course he was. Edward had never been anything but a complete gentleman towards her. And he wouldn't let anything hurt her, not even himself, he had proven that. So why was she so nervous?

Maybe because she was just starting to realize the depth of the feelings she was having for this boy and it was knocking her for a loop.

Brooke reached the top of the stairs and turned to the right as she had been instructed. When she looked to the left, just out of curiosity, she found two wooden French doors opened to a room that held more books than the library at Tree Hill High School. It was a sight that momentarily distracted her but it wasn't long before she focused back onto her original path.

"_Second door on the left,"_ Brooke reminded herself. She stopped when she reached the door and turned around to look for Edward to ask for confirmation before entering.

Only he wasn't behind her. She turned back around quickly and gasped when she found the bronze haired boy standing in front of her.

"Are you trying to kill me so your family can have a snack without feeling guilty?" She asked him as she threw a hand into his hard chest.

Edward frowned at her, slightly hurt b her words. "Of course not. Why would you even think that?" He asked her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

As Brooke melted into his gentle touch she felt guilty for her words. The sudden react he had caused in her had forced her to voice her deepest fears, ones she would keep hidden under normal circumstances.

As she struggled to form an apology, Edward began to smile widely at her. "Besides, we vampires prefer the living. Once the blood stops flowing, the appeal seems to diminish," he told her with a devilish grin.

Brooke let her mouth fall open, forgetting everything she had been thinking in the last few minutes. "Oh you are so dead, Cullen," she said, propelling all her weight into his chest.

And he let her push him into the room and onto the only piece of furniture it contained before pulling her slight form down on top of him.

* * *

**Okay, so first off I want to say I am soooo sorry for taking forever to get this up! Once I finished my coprehensive finals I really couldn't force myself to look at my computer screen so it took me forever to do that again. Then it took me even longer to focus my brain into writing anything. I have been completely fried and have had half of this written for so long, the other part just wasn't coming. Anyways, I hope there are still some readers out there and that everyone who put up with my unofficial hiatus enjoys this chapter. I will not take this long to update this story again. I have spring break next week so I should havesome time to focus on this then. ANyways, I am so glad to get back into the swing of writing and I hope everyone enjoyed this. Even if you didn't, let me know what you thought! Thanks! :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet Dreams

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

After her shift at the café, Haley arrived home to find an unusually quiet house. Or at least it was unusually quiet now that Jacob had returned home to La Push for the time being.

She was used to Brooke not being at home. Brooke had always had a rather active social life. She attended all the parties as an honored guest. She had cheer practice and was required to be at all sorts of sporting functions because of it. She also now had a boyfriend who seemed to occupy a huge chunk of her time. Not that the other boys she had actually allowed to receive that title hadn't, just Edward was different. And his wanting to spend time with Brooke was different.

Obviously, by the lack of any television or music noise, Brooke was out of the house tonight. Or she could be asleep, which was doubtful, but not completely out of the question. The brunette had been known to love her beauty sleep.

Haley walked to the bedroom the two girls shared hoping to find her friend curled up in a ball on the bed. No such luck. Brooke's bed was still in total disarray—the exact way she had left it this morning no doubt.

She hoped Brooke would have at least been conscientious enough to leave her a note. But who was she kidding? Brooke had never had to answer to anyone about her whereabouts and she sure wasn't going to start for the sake of her blonde roommate.

Haley muddle into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She was hungry, but she really didn't want to look at food after serving up orders at the café for the past few hours. Usually she grabbed a bite there, too tired to care what she was actually forcing down her throat. But today she just wasn't feeling well and she really didn't want anything that might resemble one of Karen's entrees.

So she opened her freezer and peered inside. As if it was a gift from heaven, a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream sat in the back corner of the freezer. Haley's greedy hands reached for the carton and she smiled with delight at its weight as she lifted it.

She closed the freezer door and as she did so, a piece of her own stationary caught her eye. There was a message writing in the most elegant cursive writing. She took a closer look at it and she noticed it was a note addressed to her.

_Haley, _

_I know Brooke would never take the time to leave this note, so I'm going to do it for her just to give you a little peace of mind. I hope you won't mind that Alice and I have taken her out to our house for the night. We'll take care of her as you do and try to have her back at a reasonable hour since it is a school day tomorrow. _

_Edward_

Haley read the note over once more to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She couldn't think of any other guy at her school who would take the time to do something like this. And it just solidified her feelings about her friend's new boyfriend even more. He was definitely a keeper.

* * *

As it always did, it seemed Edward's kisses had stopped far too soon for her liking. And abruptly at that.

Brooke looked at him now sitting on the opposite end of the couch from her, and displayed a pout across her cherry lips.

"Don't look at me like that," Edward warned her, gripping the arm of the couch for stability as he held himself away from the brunette. "You know I'm only trying to protect you."

"Yes, but how many times have we had this conversation and it always ends the same. I told you I am a big girl and I don't need to be protected," she complained crossing her arms over her chest like a sullen child.

"That remains to be seen," Edward barely breathed, not sure if his comments had been heard by Brooke, not that that made them any less true.

Brooke huffed and jumped up from the couch. She wasn't used to relationships in which her romantic advances weren't immediately accepted. For so long that was all she had known—meet a guy, sleep with them, say goodbye the next morning and never look back. But she had changed, she was different now and she wanted more than that.

But some part of her still wished it could go back to that simpler time of not caring and not being attached. Whoever thought this was easier was an idiot. And though having the breaks constantly pushed on her love life was frustrating, she knew Edward was right in wanting to take things slowly.

"Don't be angry," Edward called to her, composing himself before rising off the couch to meet her. "It's not that I don't want to be with you," he said, letting his words trail off.

Brooke turned around and looked at him, trying to show him she wasn't as exasperated as her previous actions had indicated. "I know," she said, trying to smile, "This is just taking some getting used to," she explained. "I'm used to getting what I want when I want it."

"Ahhh," Edward answered as if she had shed some divine light on the situation. "And that must be why parents are often warned of the consequences of spoiling their children," he told her with a smile as he touched a finger to her nose.

"Funny," she remarked as she lifted a brow at him. "I guess I just need to learn some patience."

"Yes," he answered her, receiving a look in return. "Haven't you heard that good things come to those who wait?" He asked her.

"I think someone may have mentioned that to me a time or two," she answered coyly, moving her body from side to side as she came into his open arms.

"Well that person must be pretty smart," he told her, a wide grin playing off his gorgeously chiseled features.

Brooke looked at him and tried to keep her dimples from popping out more than they already were. It was utterly impossible. "Did anyone ever tell _you _not to be overconfident, Cullen?" She asked him.

"No, no, I don't think I've ever heard that one," he answered, pulling the brunette closer to him and planting a kiss on her giggling lips.

* * *

"Well it's getting late and I had better get you home since it is a school day tomorrow," Edward told Brooke as he rose from the white couch in the living room and offered her his hand. They had been enjoying spending time visiting with his family, well those of the family that were at the house.

Brooke took his hand and let him pull her up to meet him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed. "Plus I'm sure Haley has been home for awhile now and is probably getting worried."

"Oh, sweet little Haley," Alice chimed in, smiling from the chair where she sat perched on Jasper's lap as if it was her nest. He had returned a few hours ago, but Rosalie and Emmett had not.

"She is sweet," Brooke agreed, "And no matter how many times I tell her not to worry, she always does."

"Well she's your family," Edward told her as if the reasoning were obvious. And he smiled down at the brunette. "That's what family does."

"Yes, they do," Brooke agreed smiling back up at him. "It was nice to meet all of you," Brooke called to the other two couples who occupied the room.

"As it was with you too, Brooke," Esme said, flitting over and hugging the girl so quickly that Brooke hardly registered her movements.

Brooke broke the hug and smiled at the warm woman. "Maybe next time I'll get to meet Rosalie," she added, thinking it would be the polite thing to say. Not that she was in a rush to meet someone who has so blatantly ignored her presence in the home. At least, that was what her absence felt like to the brunette.

"Yes, you surely will," Carlisle added, walking up and wrapping his arm slowly around his wife. "I'll see to that personally." And he smiled at Brooke and then up at Edward.

Brooke smiled back and gave a small nod to the couple who stood together as a united front.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll be back soon," he told his family, taking Brooke by the hand once more.

"Bye," Brooke added, leaning around Esme and Carlisle to give Alice and Jasper a little wave before Edward led her out of the house and to his car.

* * *

The car ride back to the apartment Brooke shared with Haley was much too short. She had been thoroughly enjoying her night with Edward and his family. Even though they were anything but conventional it was nice to be around people who were so passionate and caring when it came to one another. It left her feeling all warm and tingly and she was scared as soon as she set foot outside of Edward's Volvo that feeling would disappear.

"Well here we are," she mumbled when Edward parked in one of the spots close to the staircase that led up to the apartment she and Haley shared.

"You don't sound very happy about that," Edward noted, looking at Brooke's face for confirmation. Even in the dark it was not hard for him to see that her face seemed to be anything but happy right now. "Are you alright?" he asked her, turning in his seat to face her.

"Me?" Brooke asked, trying to defer his questioning. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned back.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you," Edward said flatly. He had gotten used to her avoidances and he really hated when she used them. It was difficult enough not being able to read her, but now he also had to decipher her little defense mechanisms.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him clearly not amused. "Well nothing's wrong so let's just not worry about it, okay?" she asked him, her voice rising slightly to mirror her irritation.

"Fine, forget I mentioned anything," Edward told her, raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I will," Brooke agreed with a curt nod. "Now I better get upstairs and report back to Haley so I can actually get some sleep tonight. She's not going to let me rest until I spill everything," she told him with a slight smile, trying to show she wasn't completely mad.

"Well you better do that," Edward agreed, giving her a slight smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

He was right, the brunette begin to smile at the sight of his grin, dimples in full view.

"See you tomorrow?" Brooke asked, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of course," Edward answered. "Alice and I will be here to pick you up if you want," he told her.

Brooke smiled and nodded quickly back at him, confirming his offer. She was glad the subject had changed to something much lighter. Just adding to the growing list of things she liked about the vampire—he knew when not to push a subject.

"Sweet dreams then," Edward called to her as she opened the car door to get out.

Brooke closed the door behind her and then leaned back in through the open window. "I would say the same but we both know that's not gonna happen," she teased with a grin.

Edward rolled his eyes at her, trying to hold back a smile from her witty comment.

Brooke smiled back at him, and with a quick wink, she disappeared up the stairs that lead to her apartment.

* * *

Wow, so I did not anticipate it taking me this long to get this posted! I started it and then writer's block set in, then life happens and you know the rest...you guys end up waiting entirely too long for an update. Sorry for that! And also sorry this chapter is rather short and not as eventful as I had hoped. I really had so much more planned but with the writer's block and all, I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Hope it is not too horrible...let me know! On a more positive note, I wanted to say thank you to each and every reviewer for helping push this story over the 100-review mark! That means so much to me and I think it is a real honor to receive so many kind words. And you guys seriously deserve a medal for bearing with me through it all. It's been a fun ride and hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and there will be a lot more to come. I still want to explore so much with this story so I hope you'll stick around. :)


	20. Chapter 20: Signs of Life

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or The Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**_Signs of Life_**

"Honey, I'm home," Brooke called as she entered the dimly lit apartment and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the back of the wooden door and peered into the direction of the room she shared with Haley looking for any signs of life.

After a few moments of nothing she decided Haley must have already been asleep. She had to admit, it did seem odd though, the fact that her overly-motherly roommate was not up and waiting for her. But she shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water.

Brooke grabbed her water with one hand and filled the other with a few chocolate chunk cookies as she made her way back to the bedroom. She had a few problems to do for her geometry class and she was so not looking forward to tackling them. She had hoped she would have just been able to bribe Haley with the details of the Cullen's home and lives, all while playing her "I-know-nothing-remotely-related-to-math" card and get her to do the homework without actually realizing she was doing it. That was what usually happened anyway.

She fumbled in the dark on the way to her bed. Once she felt the bed's side, she plopped herself down onto it and placed her cookies and water on her nightstand. When her hands were free she reached to turn on her lamp.

When the dim lamp light filled the room she was surprised to find Haley's bed was unoccupied. Not only that, but her covers were in a heap on the floor.

The scene did nothing for the uneasy feeling that was starting to brew in Brooke's stomach. She ran back to the living room the retrieve her cell phone from her purse. As soon as the device was in her hands she punched in her best friend's number and waiting.

One ring, two rings, three rings…voicemail.

"Damn it, Haley," Brooke cursed under her breath as she hung up and hit redial on her phone.

Once again…voicemail. This time she left a message.

"Hey Hales, its Brooke. I just got home and was worried about you. Where are you? Give me a call when you get this. Okay, Bye," she said into the phone, hoping her voice wasn't quivering too much as to give her worry away.

Brooke began pacing back and forth wondering where Haley could be. Of the three people she could possibly be with, two of them she did not want to talk to under normal circumstances. And the other would probably go into an unnecessary frenzy.

As she weighed her options, a quick tapping on her front door caused her to jump what felt like five feet in the air.

After she regained her composure and realized that the knocking was still continuing, she paced over to the front door and looked out the peephole. _'Edward,'_ she mentally noted as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" He asked her as soon as she had opened the front door.

"Sure," Brooke said, stepping aside and letting him in. Still a little confused, she had no clue where Haley was and now Edward was here. What was going on?

Edward locked her door and then walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "Why is your face so serious?" He asked her. "What's going on?"

"I can't find Haley," Brooke finally breathed as she took the time to process his questions.

"I was afraid of that," Edward told her solemnly.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, pulling back from him and looking up into his stone cold face.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sense her when I dropped you off. And at first I didn't think anything of it; I just thought maybe she was in a sleep state with little brain activity. But then when you went inside I listened again before leaving. And on the way home I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong," he explained to her.

"Well you were right," Brooke informed him. "She's not here. But I'm sure it's nothing, she's probably with Peyton or Lucas. But I think I would rather keep getting her voicemail than call either of them," she told him. She was worried about her friend, but being Brooke Davis, she was still allowing her pride to get the better of her.

Edward nodded his head as if he understood. He figured it had something to do with the people Brooke often avoided at school, but he just wasn't sure. "I'd like to stay with you as long as she's not here," he told her, "That is of course as long as you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Brooke smiled up at him. "Actually I'd enjoy the company," she added.

There was a slight noise outside of the apartment and Edward tensed. He grabbed onto Brooke and let a small growl escape from his throat.

"Okay, what is going on?" Brooke asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice at an even tone and frequency. "You are acting seriously jumpy," she commented.

"Nothing," Edward told her, his voice hard.

"Don't 'nothing' me," Brooke warned him, trying to break from the grip he still had on her, much to no avail. "I can tell when something is up with you and obviously something is. Haley's not here, you rush over here and practically jump inside before I can open the door, and now a tiny noise outside sends you into attack mode," she said, hoping to get some answers.

"I'm just not going to let anything happen to you," Edward told her, not elaborating on his statement.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Edward," Brooke reiterated. "I'm in my own home, in Tree Hill. Nothing ever happens here, the crime rate is nonexistent."

Edward looked at her skeptically. "That doesn't mean anything," he challenged her. "Let me ask you this; did you ever think vampires would come to reside in _Tree Hill_?" He questioned her in a mocking tone.

"Well, no, but it turns out vampires aren't everything I had thought that they were," Brooke said, proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Some_ vampires aren't like you thought they were," Edward corrected her. "Other, they are _exactly_ like you imagined," his voice harsh as he tried to make his point.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Brooke asked, lifting an eyebrow at him as she spoke.

"I'm saying that you need to be careful," he told her, "Never trust anyone you don't know. Or those you do. And never assume nothing is going to happen."

"Edward, you're scaring me," Brooke stated, backing away from him into her kitchen counter. "Do you know where Haley is?" She asked him, "Did something happen to her?" She managed to squeak the last question out just as her cell phone began to ring.

She and Edward both scrambled for it with the sound of the song it began playing. Unfortunately for Brooke Edward was much faster and reached it first.

"It's Lucas," Edward seethed, tossing the phone to the brunette. Too bad he couldn't read what was going on in the other person's mind over the phone.

Brooke fumbled but caught the phone in her unsteady hands. "Hello," she breathed into the receiver. "Haley, what's wrong?" She asked, "Slow down I can't understand you," she commanded, her voice filling with panic and tears.

"Where is she?" Edward commanded, his voice coming out in what could only be described as a yell.

"I don't know," Brooke screamed back at him, tears falling freely from her hazel eyes. She dropped the phone in the process, but Edward with the reflexes he had, caught it.

"Haley, calm down and tell me where you are," Edward said, his voice soothing as he spoke into the receiver. It was amazing how he could change in an instant. "Brooke and I are one the way. Just stay where you are, alright," He told her.

"What? Where is she?" Brooke asked, her tone frantic as she reached for the phone.

"She's at the River Court," he told her, trying to stay calm. "She said you know where that is," he said, half asking for confirmation.

"Yes, I know where it is," Brooke quickly confirmed as she bobbed her head up and down. She wiped the tears from her face as she took the phone Edward extended to her.

"Well come on, we need to get to her before someone else does," Edward said as he threw Brooke and his back and the two of them exited the apartment.

* * *

They took the car to the River Court, even though it would have been quicker if Edward had simply ran, he wanted to have a place to conceal the girls if need be. As soon as they reached the rundown basketball court by the water, it wasn't hard to tell something had gone down.

"Brooke, stay in the car," Edward said, before he had even stopped the vehicle.

Brooke let her jaw dropped and looked at him like he was a crazy person. "Like hell I am," she spat out. "That's my family out there and if she needs me then I'm there, no matter what," She said, her voice strong, letting Edward know this wasn't a battle he was easily going to win.

"Brooke," Edward said through teeth that were practically clenched. "I need you to do this for me, alright," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, hoping she was getting across the fact that she was not budging on the matter.

Edward conceded to her, somehow being unable to refuse her. Though he was getting more angry with himself by the moment that he was unable to do so. "Fine," he grumbled, "But stay behind me," he instructed her as he pulled up to the edge of the court.

"I can't promise that either," She told him, still enforcing her strong tone and penetrating stare. She was acting tough, but on the inside she was the complete opposite. She just couldn't let him know that.

Edward sighed at her response, "I was expecting that," he informed her. Thinking he actually wouldn't expect anything else from the strong willed brunette beauty.

"Good," Brooke confirmed with a quick nod, trying to keep the adrenaline that was now pumping through her veins again from taking control of her. But she looked out the window and what she didn't see alarmed her, "Where's Haley?" She quickly asked, turning her head side to side and trying to get the best view.

"She's somewhere near," Edward said, trying to soothe Brooke. "And she's wondering when we're going to get here," he added as he put the car in park. "Let's go find her," he said. He knew something serious had to have happened because Haley's usually calm brain was jumbled and jumping from one half-thought to the next at record speed.

Brooke nodded, and once they were out of the car, she took Edward's hand. The old street lamps cast on eerie glow over the pavement and she gave him a tighter squeeze. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked him, noting the grotesque stains on the ground.

Edward, who had tensed as soon as they got out of the car, nodded his head. "Blood," he said slowly.

Before Brooke could even take into account the affect the blood would have on Edward she had broken out into a run and was screaming, "Haley! Haley! Haley, where are you?" She yelled frantically, her eyes darting all around as she scanned her surroundings. She couldn't help it; her emotions were at a peak. And now not being able to find her friend had sent her over the edge.

"Brooke?" A shaky voice called just out of the light's reach. A form that had to be Haley started moving in the direction of the sound she had heard.

Brooke had to strain her eyes, but she saw her friend emerge. "Haley," she breathed a sigh of relief, and began running towards her. "Are you hurt?" She asked her instantly, looking her friend over to assess the situation herself.

"Just a few scratches, but I'm fine," Haley said, shaking off Brooke's worry and falling into her friend's open arms. Her tears were streaming down her face, distorting her words.

Once Brooke had Haley in her grasp, she remembered the other party that was there with them. She turned to Edward and was surprised to find him frozen, looking all too much like a sullen statue. "Edward, are you okay?" She asked him, hoping her was. She had forgotten all about the effect the amount of blood would have on him. And how he might be risking exposing himself to her best friend.

Edward pulled all his strength into focus. More important than his thirst right now was his need to protect. And he let that consume him, pushing the smell behind him. He was lucky he had been in close corners with humans as of late; otherwise he might not have been as strong.

"Haley, what happened?" Brooke asked, turning her attention back to her friend once Edward had started moving. "Where did all this blood come from?" She asked her, looking at the scene before her. Either the blood had had many donors, or whoever it belonged to did make it.

"Who did this?" Edward seethed, trying not to move too quickly as to alert Haley's suspicions to him. But in all honesty he wanted to run around the scene and it was highly annoying that he couldn't do just that. And Haley's thoughts were so incoherent, it was as if he was getting bits and pieces, and he was not liking what was transpiring in the blonde's head.

"Peyton," Haley choked out between sobs, looking up into Brooke's face. She was absolutely distraut.

"No, Haley," Brooke said, hurt by her friend's words about her former best friend. "There's no way Peyton could have done all this," she added, looking around at what lay before her.

"No," Haley started but was interrupted. It was probably for the best because she wasn't sure she was going to be able to utter her next thought.

"Brooke, I don't think that's what she means," Edward called from down by the water.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, not liking where her mind was wandering right now. There was not way Peyton could be…no, she wouldn't even think it.

Edward walked over to the girls and looked right into Brooke's pleading eyes. He wanted so badly to have better news for her. To not be the one who broke her heart, because no matter how much she tried to play it off, she loved Peyton. She had been her best friend for too long, and even after all the heartbreak and all the betrayal, she wanted so much more for her.

"She's gone, Brooke," Edward told her, and he caught both girls right before their racked sobs caused them to hit the ground.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a lot faster then I have been getting them out so Yay for that! Hope you all enjoy it...I had to bring in some drama...it was getting too blah. And everyone knows Tree Hill does not stay without drama for long...so here it is. What all happened will actually be explained more coming up, not sure if it will be in the next chapter or not but it will be explained! And hope no one is too mad about me offing P, she just wasn't as essential to the storyline as some of the others, so...I know that is not a good explanation but, RIP Peyton...Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know! :) **


	21. Chapter 21: State of Shock

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga_...

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

**_State of Shock_**

"Peyton," Brooke croaked out between sobs, she was racked by them as her body convulsed in rhythm with the sound. There were no words to describe how the brunette was feeling right now.

Edward had managed to get the two crying girls into the car; it hadn't been too difficult a feat since both were pretty much relying on anyone around them for support. He had also called his father who had come with him to investigate the scene.

When he had seen the blonde that was once filled with attitude's mangled body, there was no denying what had did this. And combined with the crazy scenes he was plucking from Haley's thoughts, there was no way a human could have done this.

Of course, to the average human eye, it would seem that the blonde had been a victim of an animal attack. Or a very savage murder, it would depend on what the only eyewitness remembered. Or felt like revealing. When it came to humans Edward had learned they didn't like to believe in things that didn't fit into the neat little boxes of reality and fiction they had been taught about all through time.

But in reality, there was so much more than what they believed plausible. And his suspicions, which had been confirmed by Carlisle, were that this had been done by something very familiar to him. It was the act of vampires.

"Alice said she hadn't sensed anyone else in the area," Carlisle said, confirming the other thing that Edward had been afraid of.

"So what does that mean?" Edward asked, turning to his father figure as they stood over the lifeless blonde victim. That would be the next order of business, what to do with her.

Carlisle shrugged at the younger vampire. "I'm not exactly sure. I'm guessing they don't know we're here, that we're trying to live in this community. Either that or they just don't care, which I think would be worse," he said, staring Edward in the eye.

Edward simply nodded, Carlisle was right. Obviously these vamps weren't planning on making a home here, since they were not worried about flying under the radar. Or so it seemed, which was good for them. Well as good as it could get since they had publically attacked a human.

Or if they were planning on staying, they were risk takers. They didn't mind breaking the rules. In fact, they made their own. And usually rule number one was "don't do anything without an element of uncertainty."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Edward asked, finally speaking and turning his attention to Peyton. "We can't just leave her here," he said, not with everything looking the way it is.

"I see your point, but.." Carlisle began, trailing off.

"But what?" Edward asked, getting a little hostile in his confusion. But then he quieted down when he picked up on Carlisle's train of thought.

"_Her family will never know what happened to her if we don't leave her,"_ Carlisle's mind was saying.

"I was just thinking there is no way an animal could have done this. I mean, what wild creatures do they ever have here in the town? It's not like we are out where we live," He said, trying to follow what Carlisle was thinking.

"But it would be within reason to fathom a bear made its way to the town, especially if we provide that bear," he said, looking up from Peyton's body.

"And Emmett's already on that," Edward confirmed, again reading his father's mind. He should have known when he called him he would have already concocted a plan by the time he got here.

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed. "So we should just leave the girl here. And you should get the other two back home," he told Edward gesturing over to the car parked under one of the few street lights around the River Court. "Should I look at the other girl to make sure she's alright?" He asked, "The one that called you and Brooke," he added, to confirm who he meant. That was typical Carlisle, always wanting to care for others.

"Yes, that would probably give Brooke a little peace to be ensured her roommate is alright," Edward said, and the two began walking towards the car. "And maybe we can get the story from her now. From what I was reading from her, it wasn't pretty."

* * *

Brooke sat in the backseat of Edward's car, clutching onto Haley and silently sobbing. Tears were no longer falling from her eyes. She had cried them dry. The same could be said for her friend, except Haley was passed crying.

The girl Brooke was holding sat still in utter shock. She could not believe what had happened here tonight. There was no way it was possible. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her in her state of shock.

Brooke glanced to her friend to make sure she was alright. Haley was so still it was hard to tell if she was breathing.

"Haley, are you alright?" Brooke asked, worried.

"No, of course I'm not alright. I just saw one of my friends murdered!" She snapped at Brooke only moving her head to look at the girl who was sitting so close to her they were touching.

Brooke was taken aback by Haley's words, but the question she had asked wasn't worded as well as it could have been. "I know, Haley," Brooke said calmly, "No one would be alright after that. But I mean physically, you're not hurt are you? Whoever did this, they didn't hurt you," she said, needing confirmation. There was a lot of blood on her friend, but that didn't mean it was hers.

"No, they didn't hurt me," Haley said, still looking at Brooke. "But Peyton," she said sadly, and turned her face down, "And Lucas," she added, looking back up at Brooke.

When she said the name, Brooke's heart dropped down into her stomach. She couldn't mean what she thought she did, so she deferred her thoughts with a comment she knew, even in this state, Haley would see as pure deflection. "Yeah, Lucas will be sooooo upset about Peyton," she said.

Haley wanted to slap Brooke upside her thick head sometimes, especially when she made comments like this. And with the circumstances, she thought she was entitled to do just that. So she did.

"Owww!" Brooke screamed, and rubbed the back of her head. "What was that for?" She asked, pulling slightly away from Haley.

"Get over the Lucas and Peyton crap for one second!" Haley yelled, getting frustrated. She knew she wasn't acting rationally or at all like herself, but she didn't know how else to act. She was running on the raw emotions that were pulsing through her. "Peyton is dead Brooke, DEAD! And Lucas could be too! Don't you get that?" She screamed, hitting her friend on the shoulder.

"Wh-why could Lucas be dead?" Brooke asked, her bottom lip trembling as she concentrated on forming the words she was saying.

"He was here Brooke!" She yelled. "Me, him, and Peyton, we were all here. And now he's not. I lost him in the attack and when everything cleared all I could find was Peyton's lifeless body," she explained, revealing more than she had about the incident.

Brooke just looked at her with her jaw hanging open, things started clicking. "That's why when you called it showed up as Lucas," she said, piecing information together.

"Huh?" Haley asked, not understanding.

"When you called freaking out, you called from Lucas's phone. His name showed up on the caller-ID," she explained, her voice dazed.

Haley simply nodded in understanding. She hadn't realized, but then there was a lot going on and the last thing she was worried about was making sure she knew where her own phone was.

"We have to find him Brooke," Haley said, "If he's out there, dead, we can't leave him alone. We can't let Karen—oh Karen," she spoke, but stopped when she thought of the woman who was like her own mom and began to sob nonexistent tears.

"It's gonna be okay, Hales," Brooke said, unable to even process the idea that anything that happened to Lucas. It was just too much. She had already lost Peyton, not him too. She wouldn't allow it.

"I don't see how," Haley responded desolately. And that was the last thing either girl said as they sat there lost in their own grief.

* * *

"Well she looks alright," Carlisle said, turning from a dazed Haley to a dazed Brooke. It seemed both girls could care less about what his report on Haley was. But Brooke managed to give a weak nod. "_She's a lucky girl,"_ he added, in his head.

"Let's just not tell them that," Edward said, in a tone he was sure the girl's couldn't pick up as he and his father walked out of Brooke and Haley's living room and into their kitchen.

"We need to find out what Haley actually remembers," Carlisle told Edward, his tone very hushed, too much so for human ears.

Edward nodded his head at his father. "I guess we'll have to wait until she's ready to talk," he said, his voice sounding a little more than agitated.

Carlisle looked at Edward with confusion, to which his son began to speak again.

"Yes, I can pick things out of her mind. But she's not exactly projecting clearly at the moment. She's all a jumbled messy or worry, disbelief, and shock. She's not sure what she saw. But I think it will only get clearer with time," he said, hoping he was right. He thought he had to be. After all, he was already picking up more from Haley than he had originally.

"Well you need to be around when the haze around her finally lifts," Carlisle said, making sure his son got his drift. If Haley remembered anything that could jeopardize his family they had to make sure that it never got out.

"I will be," Edward said firmly. He hated the 'me-first' attitude, but he had to have it. Protecting themselves was the only way to ensure their survival.

"Good," he said to his son. Then he turned to the still dazed girls and began to speak. "I'm going to head home now, girls. I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow. But if you need anything, just call. You have my card?" He asked the girls.

"Yes," Brooke finally said when neither girl had answered for a few moments. She didn't feel like talking right now. She didn't know what to say, what she could say. "You should go with your father, Edward," She added, hoping she wasn't coming off as bitchy as the comment sounded once uttered aloud. It wasn't that she didn't want him here. She just knew if he was here then he would want to keep replaying the incident and picking it apart with both her and Haley and she just couldn't deal with that right now. And neither could her roommate. They needed to recuperate—they needed to sleep.

Edward looked mildly shocked by Brooke's words. He didn't want to leave her. Not after everything that had happened. "Are you sure you don't need someone to stay here, with you and Haley?" He asked, moving closer to the brunette.

At his words, Carlisle excused himself from the apartment; he thought his son and his girlfriend might need some time by themselves to talk through this. And they didn't have to worry about Haley; she had already fallen asleep on the sofa.

"I think we'll be fine," Brooke said, her voice somewhat hard. She hadn't wanted him here for this exact reason, the conversation it was causing.

"But Brooke, you saw what just happened," he began but was cut off.

"Yes, Edward, I did," she said a little loudly, at which she glanced over at Haley to be sure she hadn't woken the blonde. She hadn't, so she began again, this time trying to keep her voice down. "And I really don't want to talk about it anymore right now. In fact, I don't know when I will," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward looked back at Brooke somewhat disappointed. He wanted to say something, but for once a human was faster than him at something. Brooke began talking again.

"And it is obvious you want to. I can pluck it from your head as easily as you do from other people's, as if I was the mind reader," she said, keeping her voice low as she talked about Edward's ability. "So unless you can forget about it, and keep the thoughts on the incident to yourself, I, I mean, we really need you to leave," she said, looking back at him. Now completely exhausted from the exchange, she hung her head.

Edward walked over to Brooke and took her in his arms. "I do want to know what went on," he admitted, "And once you are over the shock of it, you will too," he added. "But right now, if you need me to be silent, to just be there for you, that's what I'll do. That is, if you'll let me?" He asked, scooping up Brooke's weary head and forcing her to look at him.

Brooke tried to force a small smile for the boy, but she wasn't sure she achieved it. "I'd like that," she told him. Then she took a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over Haley's sleeping form. Next she went to lock the front door.

Once that was done, she turned back to Edward and said, "Come on, Cullen. Let's go to bed," and with that she disappeared back into the bedroom she shared with her roommate, the vampire following closely behind.

* * *

**So there's still a little mystery left for our favorite vamps and the residents of TH to solve...that will evolve shortly. And Next chapter, Edward will find out about the missing Lucas as well. THey didn't tell him this chapter because both girls are just emotionally drained and not thinking straight, and I was trying to convey that more than the whole everything-happening-perfectly-as-it-should-and-remembering-every-detail thing. If that makes sense...Sorry, this took me longer than planned to get up...I've been on vacay but now I am back for updates. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know...And if you have any questions, always ask and I'll try to answer them the best that I can. Much Love! :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Awakening

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**_Awakening_**

Edward watched as Brooke slept. And slept. And then slept some more. Though her sleep was long lasting, it was not the most restful. She tossed. She tore at the blankets. She screamed out in fear. And she even cried. A few times the crying woke her up. But he would caress her hair and hold her close to him until her breathing evened out. And the entire time, they didn't talk.

He was determined to keep this promise to her. He knew it was one he would be able to keep.

As she slept, his mind raced. He could tell Haley was still asleep by her brain waves, unfortunately. He wished she would wake up so he could get some answers. But it was as if both girls had gone into survival mode and were out until they got over the shock.

"Ahhhhh!" Brooke screamed, and began thrashing both her arms and legs into Edward. Something that would have hurt the average man, but all he was worried about was Brooke creating bruises on herself.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Edward tried to console the brunette, whispering gently into her ear. "Brooke, I'm here," he said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Edward?" She asked, her eyes fluttering slowly open. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, looking at him. Her mind was still wrapped in the fog of sleep and it was affecting her.

"Just keeping you company," he answered, running his cool fingers over her forehead and back into her chocolate locks.

Brooke nodded her head, "Oh okay," she said, snuggling over into his cool body. "I just had the worst nightmare. I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Love," Edward said, taking in the scent of her hair. "Well you can get up if you'd like. You slept for a long time. And I can make you some food if you'd like," he offered.

Brooke pulled her face back so she could look up into Edward's. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked him. She didn't feel like she had been asleep near long enough to be up. Maybe his whole vampire-non-sleeping thing was affecting him and his boredom had gotten the better of his sense of time.

"Hmmmmm," Edward said, counting up the time in his head. "You have been sleeping on and off for fourteen hours," he finally said, looking into Brooke's face as he spoke.

"Fourteen hours?" She finally shrieked. "But what about school?" She asked, not knowing why she was suddenly caring about academics.

"Yeah, that's not happening today," he told her with a small smile. "You slept through it. Cheerleading practice should be starting soon. Or will they cancel it without you?" He asked her.

"No, they won't cancel it," Brooke said, still looking at him. "One of the veteran girls like Rachel or Peyton…" she said, and as she said the blonde's name reality hit her. "Peyton!" She screamed and buried her head into Edward's thin t-shirt.

"Brooke's it's alright. She's in a better place now," he said, trying to console her. He actually had no idea whether the place Peyton was was better or worse. And he was sure that was something he would never know in his final death.

"It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" She asked, looking up into his face. Her eyes were pleading with him.

And he wanted to lie and give her the information she wanted. But even in their sadness, her eyes still sparkled and he was unable to deny her. "No, it wasn't a nightmare," he confirmed.

Brooke choked back the lump that was forming in her throat as the reality of the situation took its toll. "Lucas too then?" She asked him, sadness playing across her face.

"What about Lucas?" Edward asked confused. He wasn't sure what Brooke was talking about, and it could very well be part of her actual nightmare.

"He's dead too, right?" Brooke asked, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as she waited for Edward to lay the information on her. She looked as if she was preparing to take a punch to the face. Shielding herself in the best way she could without looking like a complete coward.

"Lucas? Dead?" Edward asked, "Brooke we only found Peyton, don't you remember? Did you dream Lucas was there too?" He asked. He knew the three had a tangled history and it wouldn't be hard to fathom her dreaming the two had been together when the tragedy had struck. "Was that part of your dream?" He asked, trying to get information.

"Yes, unfortunately I remember," Brooke said, her sleep was wearing off and she was becoming exasperated with the questions even though there hadn't been that many of them. "And no I wasn't dreaming. Haley said he was there, and got attacked. And before you say she imagined that, don't you remember—" she began arguing, but Edward interrupted and stole her thought.

"When she called, it was from Lucas's phone," he finished, having a realization. He definitely remembered the pang of jealousy mixed with anger he had felt when he saw the name of Brooke's ex-boyfriend flash across her cell phone's caller ID.

"Do you think he's alright?" She asked, half afraid to hear his answer. "I mean with what they did to Peyton it would be a miracle…" she trailed off, she couldn't utter the rest of that thought aloud.

Edward nodded his head slowly into Brooke's. She wasn't looking but she could feel the movement. "Yes," he agreed, "It would be a miracle for him to be unharmed."

"I thought so," Brooke whispered. And she didn't say anything else. She didn't have to. Edward was getting everything he needed to know from her from the tears that was soaking through his shirt and warming his cool chest.

* * *

"Hmmmm," Haley grumbled, rolling over and burying her head under a pillow. She thought she heard her phone ringing, but that couldn't be right. She was sleeping, and people who called her knew better than to wake her up while she was sleeping.

"Haley," Brooke called to her roommate from across the open living room/dining room/kitchen area of their apartment. "Haley your phone's ringing," she continued when she didn't get an answer the first time.

"No it's not," Haley grumbled into the couch. She was exhausted and she wanted to keep sleeping. And even if her phone was ringing, which was a big if, why was Brooke waking her up about it?

"Fine," Brooke gave in with a huff, going over to the coffee table and retrieving her friend's phone. She saw who was calling and decided she was within her rights to answer it. "Hey Jake," Brooke mumbled into the receiver.

"Brooke," Jacob said, his voice a little worried. "I have been calling you and Haley both all day. What's been going on? Why have you both been ignoring my calls?" He asked, his voice a little frantic.

Brooke was only mildly registering Jacob's concern. She herself had been through an ordeal, one she didn't feel like rehashing or being reprimanded for over the phone.

"Ummmm, one, I have not been 'ignoring' your phone calls," Brooke began, her lack of sleep clearly making itself known in her attitude, "two, I have no clue where my phone is, and three, I have…stuff going on. Major stuff that you know nothing about. So don't even try to call me and act like—" Her rant was cut off by Jacob's deep voice.

"Brooke," He started, silencing the girl on the other end. "First off, I didn't call _you,"_ he began, trying to get a laugh out of his friend. It didn't work.

"Jake," Brooke threatened.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to lighten you up with some of my winning humor, which you're clearly not appreciating at the moment. If I was there I'm sure it would have worked better," he said, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't," Brooke dismissed with a shrug, though her tone was growing more playful by the second.

"Whatever," Jake argued, "But getting back to the point," he said, redirecting the conversation, "Secondly, I had a feeling something was going on down there and I was calling to prove my suspicions wrong. But know, hearing your voice, I can tell that's not going to happen," he said, his voice growing sympathetic.

Brooke shook her head from side to side and her voice dimmed in intensity. "Nope, sorry I can't ease your worry because it hasn't been all sunshine and roses here, far from it," she said.

"What's going on Brooke?" He asked his friend gently. "I'd rather not talk about it right now," she said. "I'm sorry Jake, I know that's not really fair but I'm just not up to it. Sorry," she finished.

From his friend's words he knew whatever happened had to be big. "I just have three questions and I'll let you go," he told her.

"Fine, I'll bite," Brooke shrugged, plopping down lifelessly on one of her kitchen chairs.

"Okay, are you and Haley alright?" He asked, his voice strong and protective.

"Yes, we're fine. At least physically," Brooke said, hanging her head and running a hand through her hair.

Jacob left out a sigh of relief. "Alright, that's a relief at least. Now, whatever happened was it Cullen's doing?" He asked, the anger that was temporarily relieved seeping back into his voice.

"No!" Brooke nearly screamed into the phone. It didn't quite come out in a yell but it was much louder than she had intended. "Edward was and is here helping us right now. It has nothing do to with him," she said, looking up at Edward as she spoke.

Edward was glad she didn't look at him long because he wasn't so sure that whatever happened wasn't his fault.

"Fine," he said defensively, "I wasn't trying to set you off," he told her honestly, "I just had to make sure."

"I understand," Brooke mumbled. "Is there anything else, Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing," he said, "When do you want me there?" He asked her, holding his breath as he waited for her answer and hoping that it wasn't going to change based on his last question.

"Yesterday would have been perfect," Brooke said, thinking back to the day before. She wondered if a simple thing like Jacob being in town could actually change the tragic event of the previous day. Then she shook her head as she realized there was no way. "Just whenever you can. I sure Haley would love to see you," She told him.

Jacob nodded, even though Brooke couldn't see him. "But not you?" He asked her, half afraid of your answer.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Of course me too," she said. "Text me when you have some solid arrangements and in the meantime I'll try to locate my phone," she told him.

"Alright," Jacob agreed. "I'll see you soon. I love you Brooke," he said, sending his support to his friend.

"That's just what I needed to hear," she told him, "You too, Jake," she answered and then she hung up Haley's phone and laid it on the table in front of her.

"So Jacob's coming here?" Edward asked once Brooke had set the phone down away from her.

Brooke nodded her head in response, not looking up at Edward.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" He asked, looking down into her face to where she was forced to look back at him.

Brooke snapped to attention and glared at him. "I really don't see how it would hurt, or how it is any of your business," she said. She knew she shouldn't snap on Edward when he was probably only looking out for everyone involved but she was so tired of the rivalry between him and Jacob and she so didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Anything that involves you is my business," Edward told her, with a protective tone to his voice. "You are mine," he added, in words too soft for Brooke to hear.

"Fine," Brooke said. "But if you are with me you have to start getting along with Jacob. He's my friend and I can't deal with the two of you bickering on top of everything," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please, for me," she begged.

Edward reached over and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a hug. "I will be on my best behavior," he whispered in her ear.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Brooke confirmed, snuggling closer to her boyfriend and kissing him lightly on the neck. That was the only reassuring gesture she could manage at the moment.

* * *

**So yay! Jacob is coming back! I know you all were missing him too! ;) Sorry this update took me awhile to get up, but I kind of got stuck and then I started working on my other two "in-progress" fics and yeah...I forgot about this one. But I already have a good bit of the next chapter written so I will try to get it up soon. Let me know what you thought about this one and if there is anything you'd like to see. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **


	23. Chapter 23: Pull Yourself Together

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 23: **

**_Pull Yourself Together_**

"So did my phone really ring earlier when I was asleep or was that a dream?" Haley asked Brooke and Edward as she stretched her arms over her head sleepily. She felt like it had been forever since she'd rested even though she just woke up not too long ago. Maybe that had to do with the fact that her sleep hadn't exactly been restful.

The three were sitting around trying to eat something but it mostly consisted of Edward trying to force both girls to eat and drink and the girls basically only nibbling at their food and hardly sipping their drinks. He was feeling pretty defeated in the whole situation.

"Well I don't know if you dreamed it, but it did really happen," Brooke confirmed. "It was Jake so I went ahead and answered it," she told her, pinching of the edge of a chocolate chip cookie and popping it into her mouth.

Haley lit up at the mention of Jacob's name. "Please tell me he's not coming down here," She commanded. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Jacob; it was just that with whoever hurt Peyton on the loose she was uneasy. And she didn't want anyone else she loved getting hurt.

Brooke looked somewhat shocked at Haley's words. "Well of course he's coming," She said, speaking as though she didn't understand why Haley was reacting this way. Her tone was a little rough to say the least.

"Brooke," Edward said, placing a hand on her arm. "She does want to see him. She just doesn't want anyone else getting hurt," he whispered to her, plucking the words from Haley's thoughts.

Haley looked at Edward a little annoyed and then looked back at her roommate. "Secrets don't make friends," she told them. "Besides, I'm in the room and I'm part of this discussion. I should be allowed to hear all sides of the issue," she told him flatly.

"Sorry," Edward apologized and bowed his head. He knew he had overstepped but it was hard not to relay the things he was picking up from the broken blonde. The words that were all so hard for her to utter.

"Its fine," Haley told him, giving him a small smile of reassurance. She didn't want her and Edward to be on bad terms right now. That was the last thing she needed. "I get it," she said, even though she really didn't. She had never been a fan of secrets.

"Anyway," Brooke said, trying to get her friend back to the conversation. She didn't like when her friends argued. Life would just be so much easier if Haley could be let in on Edward's little secret.

"Anyway," Haley reiterated. "It's not that I don't want to see Jake, because I do. I really do," she told her friend, the longing evident in her voice. "It is just I cannot risk him being down here and something happening to him. With whoever did this still at large and with there being no leads that we have heard of, I just can't risk harm to someone else I love," she said, her words spoken with great heart.

Edward was picking through Haley's brain as fast as he could. When she briefly spoke of the attack and attackers it wasn't hard to tell that she was conflicted on whom the perpetrators might be.

But as Brooke being to talk about how Jacob was a big boy and could take care of himself, Haley's mind went in a different direction. And Edward was following along right behind her.

She was there at the basketball court. Only this time Peyton was replaced by Jacob. They were laughing on the picnic tables not a worry in sight. But then, someone leapt out from the tree. It was a human, or so she thought. But they were fast, and lean, muscles rippling throughout the person's body. They attacked Jacob, and he went down like a rock in a pond. They went for his neck and they bit. Or at least that was what it looked like. It was almost too fast to tell. Haley screamed, and as she made a noise the attacker looked back at her. And it wasn't hard to see he had fangs. Or that his face was covered with blood, Jacob's blood.

"Haley!" Brooke's words snapped both Haley and Edward from the blonde's thoughts. "Have you been listening to anything I just said?" She asked, her tone a little more than slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Haley asked, her voice tentative and her face as white as a sheet. She looked like she had just woken up from a bad dream.

Brooke reacted to her friend's demeanor and was by her side in a second. "Hales, what is it?" She asked, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Nothing," Haley said, shaking her head from side to side. "Just thinking about the accident. It's like whenever my mind wanders, that's where it goes. I can't escape it," she said, nearly on the verge of tears.

Brooke hugged her friend closer to her body. "Don't worry Haley," she said. "Whoever did this is going to pay. You mark my words, they will," she said with conviction. And she looked at Edward showing him that she really meant business.

The solemn vampire wasn't sure if he should be happy about this or not.

Haley nodded her head into Brooke's chest, trying to hold back her tears.

"Will you two be alright for a few hours?" Edward asked Brooke when she looked over at him.

"Sure," she nodded, "Why?"

"I need to go home for a little while," was all he said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he was on his feet and out the door.

* * *

"No!" Rosalie yelled, "I want no part of this. And you shouldn't either," she added crossing her arms over her chest. She was acting like a sullen child.

Carlisle threw a stern look at the defiant blonde. "Rose, we don't really have much of a choice. We at least have to see who is behind this," he told her, "Now that the girl is starting to think clearly, and we have confirmation that this was the work of other vampires, we have to be involved."

When Edward had come home, they began their "Family meeting". The Cullens were spread out across their clean living room. Esme was sitting in a sleek armchair, Alice and Jasper were on the couch, Edward was standing near the fireplace, Rosalie and Emmett were huddle in a corner across from Edward, and Carlisle stood in the middle demanding everyone's attention. As they discussed, it didn't take long for everyone to be on board with what they had to do. Everyone except Rosalie that is, typical.

"Why?" She asked, standing her ground. "It's none of our business. And it if wasn't for Edward and Alice mingling with those _humans_," she said, the last word falling from her mouth like something rancid, "We wouldn't be worrying about it at all. So we should just cut—" She was interrupted.

"Don't even breathe it Rosalie," Edward seethed, his muscles tensing as he spoke. As usual he was one step ahead with his little ability.

"Stop it you two," Esme cried. "This isn't the time for your sibling rivalry or your pride. Something serious is going on here." She rose from her chair momentarily as she spoke, but when she saw her husband was backing her up she sat down once more.

"Yes, Esme's right," Carlisle echoed, backing up his love. And he went over to stand behind her chair and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Something very serious. And if we want to protect ourselves, which is what I'm sure you want to do, Rose. And if we want to keep whoever did this from reeking anymore havoc on this town, which I am sure is part of Edward's motive. Then there is really only thing we can do. We have to find out who is behind this, explain to them the way that we live and that we are trying to inhabit this area, and get them to leave our area civilly," he explained. The family, now quiet, and listening attentively for orders like a well-trained army.

"But what if they won't go in a civil manner?" Emmett asked, his expression a little too excited for what Carlisle's answer might be. You could see the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Let's not think about that for now," Carlisle offered. He was always the peace-maker. "I want all of you putting out your eyes and ears to help us figure out who is behind this," he continued. "And since they struck out night, we'll split up tonight and go looking for clues. And I mean all of us," he added before Rosalie could object.

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward said, to his father, coming up beside him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," He told his son. "But you know we're not just doing this for you, we have to protect ourselves. And if this gets out of control fingers could be directed our way and we just can't be under that kind of scrutiny."

"I understand," Edward nodded. He took a seat on the couch, next to Alice and Jasper who had been pretty much silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice offered, touching him lightly. "Brooke's going to be safe. I'll stay with her if you want. And I can try to see if I can get a read from Haley. Maybe being around them will trigger something for me." She hoped she could get something. She hated not knowing what they were dealing with almost as much as he did.

"Now go and get ready," Carlisle instructed, interrupting all the individual conversations that had broken out among the family. "We'll head out at sundown."

* * *

Brooke stepped onto the balcony at the back of the house and looked out into the sunset. It had been hours since Edward had left and she hadn't heard a peep from him. She was wondering what had made him rush out of here in such a whirlwind. And she hoped he had a plan for figuring out whoever did this.

The evening breeze whipped through the air and Brooke wrapped her arms closely around her body. She looked out into the trees that lined the back of the apartment complex where she lived.

"Lucas, what happened to you?" She asked no one in particular, as though the answer would just float to her on the rustling breeze.

Just then her phone rang. She knew it had to be Edward so she answered it before even looking at the screen.

"Edward," she breathed out in a rush, "Where have you been all afternoon?" She asked.

"Brooke?" a voice that was not Edward's asked.

Brooke pulled the phone away from her head and looked at the still illuminated screen. Piecing together the voice and the number that was calling her, it could only be one person, Karen Roe.

"Hey, sorry Karen, I was expecting a call," she lied to the woman who had practically been a second mother to her. And it surprised her at how easily that lie actually was. "What's going on?" She asked her tentatively, half afraid to hear the answer. She tried to seem like her normal, perky self, but she wasn't sure she had achieved that.

"Brooke, have you seen Lucas? Is he with you?" She asked, her voice wavering with worry as she spoke.

"No," Brooke quickly answered, her voice sympathetic as she spoke. "I haven't seen hip at all today," She stated. And as the realization of what those words meant hit her, she had to bit her bottom lip to keep a sob from escaping her throat. _"Pull yourself together,"_ She mentally instructed herself.

"He wasn't at school today?" Karen asked, her hope hanging on the brunette's answer.

Brooke bit her bottom lip once more, harder. And she cringed when she tasted blood. "I actually didn't go to school today," She confessed, "I wasn't feeling well. Haley either, I think we have a stomach bug. We've been fighting each other for the bathroom all day," she continued to lie. It was like when the first one had come out the rest just flowed freely, like the dam on the river had been broken.

"Oh so I guess that's why Haley didn't answer her phone when I called," Karen told herself. "Haley hasn't seen him either, has she?" She asked Brooke, hoping her previous answer would change.

"I don't think so," Brooke told her. "She's been asleep when she hasn't been stuck to the toilet. He hasn't been home?" she asked, trying to get a better grip on what Karen knew of the situation.

"No, he hasn't," Karen confirmed. "And I'm starting to get worried. He left last night and I never heard him come in, I just thought he had come in late. And when I got up he wasn't there either, but I thought he had left early for school like he sometimes does. But now I'm back from my shift at the café and he still isn't here. I'm thinking I should call the police."

"Maybe you should," Brooke said, not really thinking before the words left her mouth.

"I think I will," She told her. She was glad Brooke was agreeing with her about the police. She didn't want to seem like one of those parents who over-reacted about everything, even if that was what she was. "Well alright then," Karen accepted, and Brooke was surprised it was this easy. Karen was a firecracker when it came to her son. "You girls get to feeling better," She offered, "And please if you hear from or see Lucas please let me know. And tell him to call me."

"I will," Brooke told her, trying to keep her voice strong and normal. But inside, she was breaking. Karen deserved to know what had happened to her son, even if exactly what that was was somewhat uncertain at the moment. "Let me know if you find him please," she added.

"I will, I will," Karen said, and with that she hung up the phone.

When Brooke heard the line go dead she let the phone fall from her hands and hit the ground. It broke into about five different pieces, rendering it unusable at the moment. Just like her life...Everything was so messed up right now.

Peyton was gone, and she assumed her body still hadn't been found since Karen hadn't mentioned it in her call. Surely she would have been much more worried about Lucas if Peyton had been found. And then there was Lucas, who knew what had happened to that broody blonde. She hoped wherever he was, he was alive and he wasn't suffering. And she hoped they found him soon. She didn't need to deal with another death; she wouldn't deal with another death. Not now or anytime in the near future.

* * *

**So Sorry this took me so long to post! I totally forgot that I had this chapter written and when I found it I knew I had to get it posted for you guys, ASAP! RL just got so busy and then I went on vacay, so I have just gotten back and had time to get back into all this. I am already working on the next chapter but I am not going to make any promises about when I will get it up bc we all know how that goes... :| But I am going to wrap this up bc I know you all don't really care to read all my crazy ramblings! Love this chap? Hated it? Let me know! **


	24. Chapter 24: Fall to Pieces

**Chapter 24:**

**_Fall to Pieces_**

Not long after the conversation that Brooke had with Karen, she was joined on the balcony by her roommate.

"Hey Roomie," Haley said, sitting down beside Brooke on the concrete floor and patting her friend's leg. She was looking out into the darkness as she spoke, wishing it could just swallow her.

"Hi," Brooke offered with a small voice. She knew it would be rude to remain silent. She wiped the tears that were staining her face with mascara as she spoke.

"I guess you heard," Haley said flatly. She was emotionally numb. Nothing you told her at this point would shake her, she was completely spent.

"Heard what?" Brooke asked, turning to her right to look at her friend. At this point there could seriously be anything that she was talking about.

Haley turned and returned Brooke's glance. "They found Peyton's body," she said.

"They did?" Brooke asked, her voice barely a whisper. Of course she knew the answer to that question, but she still couldn't help but ask it.

Haley simply nodded her head in response. "I knew I shouldn't have turned on the television," she mumbled, mainly to herself. She thought a little mindless programming could keep her mind from wandering back to the place of the attack, only she had been sadly mistaken.

Brooke reached over and grabbed Haley's hand. She had to be strong—for both of them. "I know it's hard to think about," she began, "But we're going to find who did this. And they're going to be punished."

Haley nodded her head in agreement and squeezed Brooke's hand back. "I know," she told her. "I just wish it would be sooner rather than later," she confided.

"Me too," Brooke agreed. _"And hopefully Edward and his family can do that,"_ she thought, all the while wishing she could give her friend the peace of mind those words gave her.

* * *

The scene of the attack was secured by crime scene tap, instructing those that approached, not to cross. The mangled body of Peyton Sawyer had been carted away hours ago, but still people were all around. Probably all of the Tree Hill police force was there surrounded by Tree Hill residents of almost every age and news station camera crews, looking on to see if there was anything they could pick out from this troubling tragedy.

"This would be the perfect time to conduct a bank heist," Emmett mused from where he and his sister, Alice, were perched in a Tree. They were far enough away and quiet enough to not alert anyone to their presence. And there heightened senses allowed them to still be able to see and hear what was going on.

Alice turned to him with a half smile, leave it to Emmett to say something totally unrelated to the task at hand during a time like this. "Why are you thinking about that?" She asked him, "You running short on funds?"

Emmett shook his head from side to side as if shaking off her questions, "No," He answered her. "It's just that pretty much every cop in Tree Hill has got to be here, pouring over this scene. I mean, I didn't even know there were this many people in this little town," he added, gesturing with his arm to the crowd down below them.

"Good point," Alice thought. "I should call Edward and mention that. Maybe whoever did this, was hoping for an outcome like this so they could do whatever they needed to do next unnoticed."

"Maybe," Emmett shrugged, that hadn't really been what he had been thinking, but whatever. He watched the crowd absentmindedly, they knew whoever did this was not coming back here. At least not now with a million people around. They didn't come this far being stupid and careless. Well that was considering they had come far at all. Emmett didn't like speculating about things. It made his head hurt, he wanted some action.

"You good here?" He asked Alice. So far she hadn't gotten any visions from the scene and frankly he just wanted to move on, or to move in general.

"I guess," Alice said, noticing he was getting antsy. "We can go walk around town if you'd rather," she suggested.

"Yes, I'd much rather be doing that than sitting here collecting dust," he told her, jumping down backwards from the tree.

* * *

"This is a ridiculous waste of time," Rosalie complained to Esme. She, Esme, and Jasper had gotten stuck with watching Brooke and Haley. Since it was believed that Haley had seen the attacker, and they her, she could be a target for that very reason. But in Rosalie's mind, she neither cared, nor wanted to.

Esme turned to Rosalie and rested a hand gently on her arm, "Now Rose," she began, "We all know how you feel about this. And I know you an Edward tend to butt heads on many things—" She was interrupted.

"Ha!" Rosalie laughed out loud, "Now there's the understatement of the century." She had turned to Esme but then continued to walk in the circle they had been making through the land that surrounded the girls' apartment building.

Esme glared at her before continuing with what she was saying, "As I was saying before, I know you two do not always see eye to eye, but just that you're out here with us, helping him, you know that means more to him than anything any of us could say."

"Hmmm," Rosalie simply scoffed and kicked her brown Marc by Marc Jacobs boot into the soft dirt. She was not going to let Esme turn her all mushy-mushy about this. This was a job. Just something she had to do to protect herself.

Esme let it go at that, she knew with Rose there was really no convincing her of anything. She was more her own person than anyone she knew. But with that came the fact that she was more hard-headed than anyone she knew.

"New car in the parking lot," Jasper called through the woods. To anyone else it might have simply sounded like the breeze blowing by, but Rosalie and Esme picked it up as clear as day.

"We should go check it out with him," Rosalie said, bored of watching squirrels and rabbits scurry by.

"You go," Esme encouraged her, "I'll look around a little more. We don't need to all be in one place, just in case."

"Fine," Rosalie shrugged, not really caring one way or the other, and she headed off toward the front of the apartment building.

* * *

Edward had been worried at first when he couldn't reach Brooke on her phone, but he rushed over and found her phone broken so that was easily explained. He fixed her phone and kissed her goodbye; making her promise she and Haley would stay inside for the rest of the night. He didn't think that would be such a hard task considering the deflated state he had found both girls in.

He wanted to stay with Brooke and make her feel better. He hated she was in this depression, it was so far from the Brooke he knew. But she had urged him to go and find out what happened to her friend. Saying it was the one good thing she had to hang on to, the fact that Edward could get whoever did this. That and the fact that he might find Lucas. Or at least some answers about him.

He hoped he wouldn't let the brunette down because he wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from her and get his Brooke back.

"The others haven't really reported anything," Carlisle said to Edward.

"So you're thinking this may have been an isolated event?" Edward asked, sizing up Carlisle's thoughts. He usually tried to stay out of his family's minds, but at times like this he found it extremely hard to filter his little ability. Lucky for him, Carlisle never really seemed to mind.

"It's only a possibility. And correct me if I'm wrong, but is would be a good one, would it not?" He asked, turning to Edward.

Edward leaned up against a nearby tree. "Yes and no," he told him. "I want to know who did this."

"For Brooke?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," Edward hesitantly admitted. "And if they were just passing through and did this. It would be much better for us. But she needs answers and frankly, one way or the other, so do I," he said.

"I understand," Carlisle commented. "If they were passing through then surely this wouldn't be the first incident in which this group was involved."

"True," Edward agreed with him. "I think I'm going to go back and do some research. See if anything like this pops up in surrounding areas, and if not I can always check on a larger scale."

"Good idea," Carlisle told him. "And I can go get in touch with some of my contacts and see if they've heard anything about a band of nomadic vampires causing trouble around."

"Alright," Edward said, and the two of them headed back through the woods in the direction of their home.

* * *

Brooke lay in bed, unable to sleep. She wished she had taken Haley's approach and taken a medicine that aided the sleeping issues she had been having. But she didn't want to be a zombie tomorrow when Jacob came. And she really didn't want to be so knocked out that she missed any news that Edward might have.

It felt like a Sunday night, as Peyton would have said. She couldn't help anticipating the real world right around the corner. She wasn't sure what day it actually was. It felt like a million years had passed. She looked at her phone for a reminder.

Tomorrow was Friday, and that meant school. But she had pretty much already decided she wasn't going back there for a while. And the same went for Haley, which was strange since school was pretty much her favorite place to be.

There was one thing she did want to do tomorrow. She was sure, well pretty positive anyway, that since Peyton had been found, Larry would be here soon. And she did want to go see him, find out about any plans that may have been made, and see if she could help in any way. The Sawyers had pretty much been Brooke's only family growing up, and she just felt a calling to be there.

The past few months of Peyton's life she had been a complete bitch, but that didn't mean she couldn't try like hell to make up for it now.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever to get up...my comp has been out of comission and it took me forever to figure this out on my phone. (the editing that is) sorry for any typos and that this chapter may not be the best, I tried to do the bare minimum with formatting on here. And it's kinda short, but I will try to make the next part longer. Still let me know what you thought and I hope the next part is up much quicker! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Last Piece

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga!_

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

_**The Last Piece**_

"What are you doing up?" Was the question Brooke was greeted with as she made her way into the kitchen the next morning.

As soon as she heard it she jumped at the sound of someone else's voice in her apartment and let out a scream so shrill she was sure there was no way Haley could still be asleep.

"Whoa, Brooke, calm down," Jacob instructed, running to his best friend's side and wrapping her in a bear hug. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Brooke gave into his strong embrace and collapsed there. "Its fine," she hesitantly said, once her heart had started beating back at a normal rhythm. "It's just that with everything that's been going on—"

Jacob cut her off before she could finish. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot," he said, hitting himself over the head. "I never think, I just do."

"Don't worry," Brooke said, smiling up at him. "I'm the same way."

"But still, I should have thought about it. I just didn't want to wake you up. You and Haley were out cold. You looked like a couple of rocks back there," He confessed to her.

Brooke lifted her eyebrow at him. "I highly doubt I looked like anything that remotely resembled a rock," she challenged him.

"Well how about a very pretty marble statue," He offered, "Of a woman sleeping," he added with one of his smirks.

"Fine," Brooke sighed giving in, "I guess I can live with that comparison." And she pushed him hard in the chest.

"Ow," he jokingly said, rubbing where she had just pressed.

To which Brooke simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to dig in the refrigerator for any semblance of breakfast.

"What are you looking for?" Jacob asked, taking a seat behind her at one of the barstools.

"Anything to eat in this place," Brooke told him, poking her head out of the fridge. "I guess I can make pancakes," she said, noticing they had milk and eggs in the fridge.

"Well count me in for those," Jacob answered, and remembering where the pantry was he moved to it, getting out the Bisquick, to help his friend.

Brooke smiled. "Of course you're in for anything that's edible," she teased, getting out the ingredients she needed from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"Haha, very funny," Jacob told her, "I can't help it that it just so happens to be about breakfast time and I skipped dinner so I could get here faster."

"You mean to tell me you haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch?" She asked him skeptically.

"Well, actually, there were some cookies on the coffee table when I got here so I may have eaten some of those," he admitted.

Brooke let out a snort in the attempt at trying to conceal her laughter. And she realized it was the first time she had laughed in a few days. And it really felt good.

"Did you just snort?" Jacob asked her, busting out in a fit of laughter of his own.

Brooke held her head high, "Maybe, maybe not," she said, not giving him a direct answer.

"You so did," Jacob prodded, grabbing her up and tickling her waist until she agreed with him.

"Okay, fine, fine," Brooke said, between fits of giggles. "You win, you win, just put me back down," she commanded, hitting him in the arm as she struggled to break free.

"Knew it," Jacob said, thoroughly enjoying his victory.

"Whatever," Brooke said, straightening her rumpled clothes. "I thought we deemed tickle-wars unfair about the time you outgrew me," she said, looking at him with her hands square on her hips.

"No, you said they were unfair," Jacob corrected, pointing the spatula he had just retrieved at her. "I said they were more fun than ever."

"Whatever," Brooke said once more. "Well as your reward for winning that little argument I'm so generously going to let you cook breakfast while I go and take a shower," she said, prancing off to the other room before Jacob had a chance to protest.

* * *

Haley had gotten up just in time to eat breakfast with Brooke and Jacob. And soon after eating and making herself somewhat presentable Brooke decided to go over to see if Peyton's dad was at the house. Haley had tried to urge her against it, but Brooke was unshakable.

She knew what she needed to do and she had to get out of her house. Staying cooped up there was making her feel guiltier than she already did. Peyton was dead and she was alive. Nothing she could do would change that. But she could get out there and try to help the people who had cared about Peyton put the pieces back together. And one of those people just happened to be her.

She walked out the door and down the stairs, mentally noting at how appropriate the overcast sky was for her mood. She wished the sun would shine. That would probably raise her spirits some. But her carefree attitude at first sight of her old friend this morning was gone and replacing it was the version of herself she had come to know as of late. The one who was on edge and cried almost at the drop of the hat. This was not all that great when you tried to keep up a front as Brooke usually did.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up, there was Edward in all his glory, causing her to momentarily forget everything she had been thinking about.

"Hey, where are you off to?" He asked, pulling Brooke close to him in a tight embrace, and wishing that he didn't have to ask.

Brooke melted next to him. She wished she could just stay curled up beside him and forget about everything else. But she couldn't. She had a life and she needed to live it.

"I'm going to see Peyton's dad," Brooke told him, pulling slightly back from him so she could look into his amber eyes.

Edward nodded his head as if he understood her needing to do this. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked her, leaning down so their faces were just inches apart.

"No," Brooke answered and shook her head from side to side. "I think I need to do this by myself," she said, hoping he took her words the right way. Sometimes with Edward it was hard to tell.

"Alright," Edward accepted. "Well then can we talk later? I found out some information that may be of use to us," he told her.

"Sure," Brooke said, nodding quickly. "Jacob and Haley are here. Can we talk in front of them or do you want me to come to your house?" She asked him.

Edward rolled the options around in his mind for a few seconds then finally said, "My house would be best. How about I come and pick you up in the afternoon and then I'll take you to dinner?" He asked her, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Sounds perfect," Brooke smiled. She could use some alone time with her boyfriend. Especially now that Haley had someone to babysit her.

"Wonderful," Edward said smiling, "Then I'll pick you up around three. Does that give you enough time to do what you need to do?"

"Yes, plenty," Brooke answered him. Then she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you then." Then she pulled away to get into her car.

She turned around to wave goodbye to Edward, but just as suddenly as he had arrived, he was gone.

* * *

Brooke hesitantly walked up to the house she knew so well. She had almost lost all her nerve, what right did she have to be here at Peyton's home. The house was almost as she remembered it, but different somehow. It must have been that the thing that made it so familiar, Peyton, was no longer there.

When she reached the top step, she raised her hand to the door knocker. But as she did, the front door flew open. Brooke was almost run over by a red-faced and flustered looking Larry.

"Oh Brooke," He said when he realized he had nearly run over the brunette that had grown up before his very eyes. "I'm so glad you're here," he added, taking the girl into his arms and hugging her as if she was his own, or as if she could bring Peyton back to him.

"Of course I'm here," Brooke responded trying not to break down. She felt she had been called here, perhaps by Peyton herself.

"The funeral home just called," Larry began, pulling away from Brooke as he stumbled on the words 'funeral home'. It was unnatural; no parent should have to talk about their child and a funeral home in the same sentence. "And they need an outfit for Peyton. And I just don't know. I tried looking at her things, but, I mean, I'm just a dad. How can I pick what's right for her when I haven't been doing that in over seven years?" He asked, his face faltering as he covered it with his hands.

Brooke saw this as her opportunity to help. Surely this is why she had felt as if someone was drawing her here. "Say no more," she encouraged, plastering a smile on her face. "I'll go check out her things with you. And I'm sure that together, we can find something she would have loved and that you would like for her too."

"Thank you, Brooke," Larry told her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Peyton would have done the same for me," She said confidently as they walked into the house. And she wasn't sure who she had spoken these words for, Peyton's dad or herself.

* * *

It was strange being in Peyton's bedroom without her. Her room had always been so emotionally charged, the center of their little world. But now it just seemed…dead.

Sure, it looked like Peyton had just gone for a nice night out. But if you knew the story, or how much time Peyton actually spent here, you knew better.

Brooke stepped over the discarded pile of clothes on Peyton's floor, looking at all the pieces that she had rejected for one reason or another. She moved over to the easel that was set up by Peyton's window.

"That must have been her last piece," Larry commented, walking up behind Brooke as they took in Peyton's work.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah, it's great. Just like all of her stuff," she said, "Very Peyton," she finished, turning around.

"Why don't you take it," He suggested, lifting the paper from its clipped spot on the easel.

"I couldn't," Brooke said, waving her hands in front of her as to prove that this point was true.

Larry sighed and pursed his lips, rolling up the picture in his hands. "I insist," he said, and trust the roll into Brooke's hands.

Brooke pulled the now rolled up canvas close to her chest and tightly held it there. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and said, "Thank you," before turning to her friend's closet.

She hadn't wanted Larry to see the tears that were silently streaming down her face. She had to find something else to busy her mind with before she completely broke down.

* * *

Brooke was driving home when she remembered she was supposed to meet Edward to go to his parent's house tonight. She really didn't feel like going. She wished she and Edward could just crawl into her bed and sleep the night away. Well she could sleep; he could just lay there and comfort her. But she also knew this was important so she took a deep breath, mustering all her energy. And she prepared to meet him when she got home.

And sure enough, when she got there, Edward was standing beside his Volvo in all his gorgeous glory. She started to think it must not be possible for him to look bad, but then she banished the thought because it just reminded her that no matter how hard she tried; especially now with her tear-stained face and rumpled clothes, she would always pale in comparison to him.

As soon as she parked her car, he was beside it. And he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," She mumbled, trying to wipe away the mascara flakes she was sure were covering her entire face.

"Have you been crying?" He immediately asked her.

"Am I that obvious?" She questioned back with a shrug, trying to dismiss it with a smile.

Edward opened his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "Only to me," he told her. "I can smell your tears," he whispered into her hair.

Brooke couldn't help but giggle at that. "You can what?" She asked him.

Edward pulled back from her. "Nothing. Forget I said anything," he told her.

"Doubtful," She winked at him as they walked to his car.

Edward was happy to get a glimpse of the version of Brooke he first met. That girl had been so elusive these past few days that he was almost scared to talk of anything else. But he _had_ to know what had been bothering her. He hated not knowing.

"So, are you going to tell me what had you so sad earlier or am I going to have to pry it from your head?" He asked, trying to keep the mood light since the subject matter at hand probably was not.

Brooke looked at him defiantly. "Door number two," She challenged.

"That might be a bit painful for you," He warned her with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," She responded with a knowing smile.

"Brooke," Edward sighed. Yes it was fun to play games sometimes. And yes he had started this one. But sometimes he just wanted straight answers from the girl and she acted like that was the hardest task on earth.

"Edward," she echoed, using the same exasperated tone. "It was just a long day at Peyton's house," she finally said after much hesitation. "And I hate that it took something like this tragedy for me to realize how impermanent this life is. And how much I've been taking for granted."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. He knew what she meant all too well. "Yes, human life is extremely fragile and fleeting," He said. "I was Peyton's age when Carlisle turned me," He began.

Brooke was on the edge of her seat. Edward had never told her how he'd been changed. And while he had told her how old he was, with the context of recent events, it just hit her that much harder.

"And I would have died too if he hadn't done it," Edward continued. "So I can understand the situation on a whole different level, I guess. Being that my death was a long time coming, I suffered for weeks before the end. It wasn't a sudden thing."

Brooke nodded her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said, grabbing his head and squeezing it.

Edward held her hand tightly in return. "It was nothing compared to what it took to become like this," he said, "I think death would have been easier."

Brooke couldn't stop the gasp that came from her throat. She hadn't given much thought to the whole process of becoming a vampire. And she wasn't sure why she had always thought it would be easy. But she was suddenly rethinking everything.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I know it took forever for me to get it posted but I hope everyone who is still reading enjoys it! Thanks! :) **


	26. Chapter 26: Weathering the Storm

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga_

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

_**Weathering the Storm**_

Lucas woke up with the worst feeling in his throat. It was beyond scratchy and he wanted nothing more than to pull it from his body. And he had the worst case of cottonmouth he'd ever experienced.

He tried to look around, but wherever he was, it was not giving him much clue as to his actual whereabouts. He seemed to be in a cave of sorts. There was no denying that that walls and ceiling that surrounded him were made of rock and that he was sitting on dirt. It also smelled musty as if he was underground. He picked up a handful of dirty and slung it at the wall. He didn't like not knowing where in the world he was.

He quickly stood up and began to move around. He started to realize that his reflexes seemed to be more attuned to what he was going to do and what his body needed to do to make that happen. And he could see rather clearly even though the cave was almost pitch black. As he moved, he could feel every muscle in his body working as if to stable himself. He could hear birds in the distance, as well as some running water of some sort. He had never felt as in tune with himself as he did right now.

"You're up!" A very high pitched voice trilled. "That means it worked then. Yay! Last time I tried I didn't work so well…" she continued trailing off at the end of her sentence and contorting her features into a grimace.

Lucas turned around as soon as he heard the voice begin speaking and saw a very beautiful redhead making her way towards him. He took a guess and figured he wasn't in hell then, because she was too pretty to be anything less an angel. And the closer she got to him, he couldn't help but notice how all the anxiety he was feeling before was melting away.

"Where am I?" He asked, moving closer to the girl. "And what's going on with me?" Asking all these questions certainly wasn't helping the burn in his throat.

"I'll explain soon," the redhead said, taking his hand as he reached her. "I'm Jessica, by the way," she added with a smile.

"I'm—" He started but was cut off.

"I know who you are, silly," Jessica said, swatting at his shoulder. "And Lucas, don't you worry about a thing. I think you're going to be really happy with us."

Though Jessica had seemed to calm him, as soon as those words had left her mouth he was filled with a certain anticipation and fear. Where was he? How did this girl know his name? And who the hell was us?

* * *

When Edward stopped his car before they had reached his house Brooke was a little more than confused.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asked, looking from the woods that surrounded them to the boy that sat beside her. "Why did you stop here?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "I just think maybe you could use a little distraction from everything for a little bit. It seems to have been a long day for you." He could tell Brooke was in pain and he hated it. He would do whatever he could to erase it.

Brooke nodded her head in response to his words. It had been a long day for her, she couldn't deny it. And when Edward opened her door and pulled her out by her hand, she simply followed. She had no idea where they were going and she actually liked it. It gave her something else to think about. Something that didn't feel like a fifty pound weight she had to bear alone, that is.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked. She had no idea how long or how far they had walked into the woods but it felt like forever.

Edward turned around and smiled at her, hoping to get one in return, which he did. "Can't tell you that," he told her.

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks at his words. And she would have fallen over if it wasn't for Edward's lightening fast reflexes. He felt her stop, and caught her just as she began to stumble.

"Edward, just tell me where we're going," she begged. "We've been walking for like a year and my feet hurt. Boots with heels and hiking don't mix," she complained…loudly.

Edward looked at her, taking in her appearance and nodded his head. Even thought the look would have been perfect for the conditions had he been with say…Alice. But he wasn't, and he needed to keep Brooke's limitations more in the front of his mind when it came to things like this. Funny that was all he seemed to think about except when it came to doing things as trivial as this.

"But if I tell you, where's the fun in that," He said, running his cool hand against her cheek.

"No fun, I guess," Brooke shrugged. "I just want to know," she said, staring into his cool topaz eyes with her fiery hazel ones.

They had started to dance, and when they did that Edward knew that he had to look away if he was at all able to or she would get her way. There was no way to deny her when she turned on her charms. And this became the second hardest thing he ever had to do, other than overcoming the desire to bite the brunette every time the wind blew the wrong way while he was putting up the front of 'breathing'. But this time at least, it was something he was able to do.

When Edward looked away from her, Brooke scowled. "You're acting like a child," she protested, stamping her foot on the rock on which she stood.

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he turned to look at her once more. "I'm acting like a child?" He questioned with a grin.

"Whatever," Brooke answered him, turning her back. "But if you want to keep where we're going a secret, at least tell me how much further. I don't know if my feet can take it."

"How about if I carry you then," Edward suggested, moving closer to her.

"Oh N—" Brooke started, but before she had a chance to protest she had been swept up and they were moving. Moving much faster than she would prefer. So she shut her eyes tightly and nestled into Edward's chest. All the while hoping this trip wouldn't take very long.

* * *

"_Vampire,"_ Lucas thought again, for about the millionth time since Jessica had told him. He just kept rolling it over in his mind. He couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he have guessed.

"So that's why there's the whole I'm-not-breathing-but-still-up-and-moving-around thing going on?" He asked, turning to look in Jessica's face.

"Yes," She nodded, her red locks bouncing on her shoulders. Lucas liked her southern accent. It was thick and it reminded him of honey. She was surprised with how well he was taking this, it hadn't been so easy for her.

Even though he wasn't sure about the whole immortal thing, he was coming around to it more by each passing moment. At first he was beyond angry with Jessica for doing this to him. But when she explained the gift it was, and all he had to gain. He could see her side of things. Plus, the calming affect she had over him didn't hurt things.

When he tried to think back, to possibly weight all he had lost against all he had gained, things were fuzzy. He was unable to recall much of his life before. There was only one thing that seemed to have stuck with him—the image of a beautiful brunette girl. But he wasn't sure he was ready to share that with Jessica. He needed to know what it meant first. And he couldn't concentrate on it with this burn that kept creeping up his throat.

"I know you've got to be thirsty. But that's what Cerys and Blaine are out taking care of. They should be back any minute," She offered to him, seemingly able to sense the pain he was feeling.

Lucas nodded his head. He was thirsty. He just wasn't sure how this whole situation was going to work for him. But having Jessica here made him feel better though he wasn't exactly sure why that was.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jacob had done everything he could think of to get Haley to leave the house. And in return she had done everything she could think of to counteract these plans. Jacob decided she had to be the master of excuses.

"Haley, let's at least go get something to eat," Jacob pleaded with her, retrying the only excuse that seemed to warrant it—food.

Haley looked at him, admonished. "And just where are we supposed to do that?" She asked, anger seeping through her words even though she wasn't really mad at him. "At the café owned by my missing best friend's mom?" She asked, trying to keep the tears at bay, but she couldn't help it. They began to fall like rain.

Jacob groaned inwardly. Why did she keep making him feel like the bad guy when he'd come here for her? It seemed like every little thing he did was wrong.

"Hales, don't be upset," he said, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her as he tried to console her. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you to cheer up and it looks like I'm doing the opposite. I'm sorry."

"Well, next time just listen when I say 'no' the first time," she said, grabbing onto the sleeve of his green, faded t-shirt and wiping her eyes. Then she flashed him a small smile. "I'm sorry too," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. My emotions are totally out of whack."

"It's fine, I completely—" Jacob cut off his words when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Haley asked aloud, completely broken off from the conversation she'd just been having.

Jacob shrugged in a silent response and followed the blonde to the door.

Haley looked through the peephole and couldn't seem to unlock the door fast enough.

"Nathan," She breathed when she finally opened the barrier and saw the dark haired boy actually standing before her.

Nathan glanced tentatively from Haley to the buff boy standing behind her. He recognized him as the same chump Haley had brought to his party not so long ago. He tried to hide the jealousy that was threatening to creep to the surface as he began to speak.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," He finally said, although from Haley's appearance he was sure he hadn't.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Haley beat him to it. "No, not at all," she said, stepping out of the way so that Nathan could come in. He nodded and made his way into the living room.

"I just wanted to come and see how you were handling everything that's been going on," Nathan admitted, sitting in a chair across from Haley and Jacob who had made their way to the couch.

Haley shook her head from side to side. "It's hard," She admitted, "But I should have been the one checking on you. Your brother is the one who is missing—" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Hales, just because I'm his brother doesn't give me more claim to feel sad over Lucas. You were his best friend long before," he told her.

Haley bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"I just thought you might need someone to talk to," Nathan began, standing, "And I also thought you might want to be with someone who knows a thing or two about what you're going through."

Haley looked up at Nathan moving towards the door. He was building his walls in classic Nathan-fashion. If she didn't get in now, no one would be able to.

"Nathan wait," She called, surprising everyone in the room, including herself, by rising behind him.

Nathan turned to look back at Haley, his expression not the friendliest.

"Just let me grab a jacket and we can go talk," she said, running towards her bedroom and leaving both boys in a staring contest. She had no idea the power of the words she had just spoken.

* * *

When Brooke felt her feet touch the ground she knew she hadn't been happier in a long while. Not that it would take much these days.

Edward kept an arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he spun around beside her. He was well aware what moving at that speed could do to a person's equilibrium.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, knowing it was a dumb question the second it left his mouth.

"Alright is relative," Brooke responded flatly.

"Are you able to stand?" He asked, making his original intentions known with a more specific question.

Brooke looked at him in the face. "Can I stand? Probably," she asked and answered. "But do I want you to let go? Not a chance," she added, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Edward chuckled and began leading her towards a clearing. He knew the spot very well. It was a place he visited often when he wanted to get away from all the chatter and simply listen to his own thoughts for once. Maybe that was one of the reasons he enjoyed Brooke so. In a loud, crazy world, she was his solace. She was the only relief he got, even from his own family.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked when they broke out of the surrounding trees. The area they had come upon was open. There was a river running through it, and in the distance she could see a slight waterfall. The ground was covered with soft moss and tiny white flowers. She walked to the edge of the water, it was so clear she could see her reflection.

"Just a place I like to come sometimes," Edward answered her, smiling and dropping to the water's edge beside the brunette.

"I can see why," she responded, running her hand through the cool water. She wished it could wash all her pain away. If only it were that easy.

"Here," Edward offered, handing Brooke a tiny white flower he'd plucked from the grass nearby.

Brooke smiled at the little flower before crashing her lips to his. That was all she wanted. She knew one thing that always made her forget, always took away her pain. At least for a little while. She wanted it, she wanted to feel love.

Edward gave into her hungry kiss, falling backward onto the moss with the weight of her body on top of him. He was becoming consumed by her. And he wasn't sure how this would go. He wanted her, to feel her touch in this way, but he wasn't sure how far he could go before he lost control and hurt her worse than imaginable.

"Brooke," he breathed as he rolled over so that she was lying on her back, pinning her to the ground. She couldn't get away if she tried.

She looked up at him expectantly. Her eyes burning holes into him as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Yes," she finally managed to breath, her voice extra raspy.

He regretted what he was about to say. He was so close to everything he wanted, yet he was playing with fire. "I'm not sure I can do this," he said, staring down at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Brooke slowly smiled at him, propping herself up on her elbows. Leave it to Edward to always make her think. She wasn't used to guys like this. "You won't hurt me," she told him. And she knew it was true. "You can't hurt me, not worse than anything I've already been through. Just give me this one moment of happiness. I think I'm allowed that, don't you?" She asked him, her voice confident as she spoke.

She was breathtaking. She looked flawless and her eyes pulled him closer to her and he leaned in kissing her on the mouth once more. "Yes," he finally answered her, between kisses. He wanted this too. And just as she had assured him, he was positive he would not harm her.

* * *

Jessica didn't have to tell Lucas when the others were back. He could smell it and was on his feet in an instant. But just as fast, Jessica was on hers, pinning him against the stone wall.

"Not so fast," She warned him.

Lucas nodded his head in understanding, as if he couldn't argue.

"So it _did_ work," Blaine said when he noticed Lucas standing by Jessica.

"Of course it worked," Jessica snapped haughtily, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, because it went over so great last time," He countered, raising his eyebrow, "What was his name? Marvin? Matthew?"

"It was Mark and I thought we were never going to discuss it," She warned, stepping away from Lucas and next to Blaine. "Especially in front of Lucas."

"Right," Blaine agreed. "Wouldn't want to scare him off."

"Won't happen," she replied confidently, shaking her head from side to side. "Just like Cerys can never leave you. He'll be with me as long as I want," Jessica responded snidely.

Lucas was too overcome by the smell to pay much attention to the argument in front of him, let alone much else. He wanted to run towards it. And his throat burned so badly he could hardly stand it any longer.

"Wait," Jessica instructed him, anticipating his every move she was there in an instant. And she tenderly combed down his matted hair with her fingers as she spoke. "It's being brought to you. And if we ever want to get out of here you're going to have to learn to practice some self-control."

Lucas nodded at her. He was hyped up and he couldn't help it. He was shaking and felt like he had drunk a mountain of energy drinks. This loss of complete control was not something he was used to. He wanted to move, but Jessica had told him to remain where he was. So that was exactly what he did. Even when he wanted to go against her word, he couldn't.

"Who's hungry?" Cerys called, making her way through the caves in her usual fashion—loudly. She was dragging an unsuspecting man behind her by his striped tie. "Don't worry, I didn't start without you," she teased with a wink.

Lucas stared at her. She was striking, there was no denying it. But you could tell she was wild. Her eyes danced with mischief and her laugh seemed to be filled with something other than sugar and spice. She had brown hair that was cut in an angular bob with the front falling on her shoulders. And with all six feet of her lithe body she would definitely stick out in a crowd.

"You know better," Blaine countered before opening his arms to her.

"Of course," she mumbled into his mouth before they went into a full on make out session.

The man she had led here stood where she had left him, dumbfounded as he looked around. Lucas thought he looked strangely like his version of the average, everyday accountant. He would look to the woman who brought him here and then away every so often as if he was looking for an escape. By this Lucas could tell that he was scared. And that made him want to pounce him that much more.

"He's scared," Lucas confirmed his feelings aloud to Jessica. It was all he could do to keep his urges in check.

"Oh, I'll fix that," Jessica said, waving off what she assumed was concern. "Come, watch and learn," She told him, taking him by the hand and together they approached the man.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked, staring deeply into the man's brown eyes with intense concentration.

"Calvin," He answered hypnotically.

"Calvin," She repeated her voice soothing like a cool breeze. "You're fine. There's no need to be scared. Everything is alright."

"Everything's alright," Calvin repeated, his face now void of any emotion.

"Glamoring beforehand takes out all the fun," Cerys called over to them and turned to face the group with a pout.

Jessica snapped her head around, fuming. "You had better control her, or I will," she warned Blaine angrily. Lucas couldn't help but notice that Jessica now had fangs added to her smile.

With Jessica's words, Blaine and Cerys moved deeper into the cavern, away from the others.

"Glamoring?" Lucas asked her. Jessica seemed to have left out a few key details.

"Yes. It is exactly that. Putting them at ease, in a trance-like state, I guess. Now, if you want to try just look into his eyes and speak softly to him. Tell him to do whatever you want and he will," she instructed him.

Lucas stepped up to Calvin, eager to try this. "Calvin," he began, locking eyes with the older man. "You're safe with us." Even though he knew it wasn't true, he thought it best to follow Jessica's lead. He tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying, funneling his energy into doing as Jessica had instructed. Because honestly, if it wasn't for her, he would have already bitten down on the vein that kept bulging from Calvin's neck.

"I'm safe," Calvin repeated.

"Give me your wallet," Lucas commanded of him. "You want me to have it," he tacked on the end for good measure.

"Have my wallet, please," Calvin said, pulling his tri-fold wallet from his back pocket and extending it to Lucas.

Jessica smiled in delight. She knew then she had picked a good one. It was always so hard to tell. "You did it," she said excitedly. And then she pulled the new blonde vampire in for a kiss.

* * *

**So I know its been forever, no excuses here. But hopefully there are some readers still out there! To anyone who hasn't given up on this fic, you are wonderful and I hope you enjoyed this next part. More to come sooner rather than later!**


	27. Chapter 27: Unintentional

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the Twilight Saga..._

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

_**Unintentional **_

"Brooke, you really need to stop," Edward breathed heavily, pushing himself off of Brooke and moving away. It was all he could do to get those words out and not move forward with what he really wanted to do more than anything, which was rip off her barely-there underwear and exposed her beautiful body.

But Brooke had other ideas; she found his playing 'hard-to-get', as she called it, rather cute and endearing. And it only made her that much more determined to get her way. "Why?" She asked with a pout on her lips. "Because I'm too delicate for you?" She asked him. "For some reason, I'm not buying that," She added as she walked towards him.

"Well maybe you should," he practically growled as he backed away further still. But the brunette continued towards him. "Brooke, don't you understand what might happen. What I might do to you if I let myself lose control. I would never be able to live with myself," he said, hanging his head and hating what he was having to say. He was finally admitting it aloud to himself, he was all wrong for her.

"Well then simple solution then," she suggested, finally reaching him and placing her hands on either side of his face. "Just don't let yourself lose control," a suggestive smirk playing on her lips.

"Can you please be serious for five minutes," Edward asked angrily, turning around and pinning Brooke to a tree by her wrists faster than the words could leave his mouth.

Brooke's eyes grew wide at how this conversation had changed. She thought Edward had been teasing her; she never thought he was serious. But noting his dark eyes, she should have known better.

"Hasn't what happened to your friend made any impression on you?" He asked, hating that he was having to bring this up, especially now of all times, but it needed to be said. "Aren't you afraid that that might happen to you?" He asked her gently, letting his frustration ebb.

Brooke looked Edward straight in the eye when she answered, she knew what he was getting at but she wouldn't let him get out that easily. "Yes," she confirmed his suspicions, "But not of you. You could never do that, especially not to me. You aren't whoever did that to Peyton. You aren't, do you hear me?" She commanded, pulling Edward's fallen face back up to hers. "I love you Edward Cullen," she finally admitted both to him and herself. "And I think you love me too," she added, not knowing where the bravery to say that had come from. "And that's how I know you would never hurt me. You could never hurt me."

Edward studied her face, flushed with the admission of her feelings. She was putting it all out there, making herself even more vulnerable to him than she already was. "You're right, Brooke," he began. "I do love you. But I only wish that were enough to keep what I am under control. You'll never be totally safe with me. There will always be the chance—" She cut him off.

"I will never be completely safe, period. I always thought Tree Hill was the safest place on Earth next to Mayberry. But I was wrong. And now, now, the only place I really do feel safe is when I'm with you," she told him, snuggling into his chest.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around her. They were greedy arms that longed to hear the words she had just said. And he knew this is the way it would be. As long as she would have him, he would be there to put all her fears at ease. He would just have to find a way to deal with his own.

* * *

"Being here always reminds me of Lucas," Haley said as she and Nathan strolled down the pavilion in down town Tree Hill. "We used to come out here every weekend when we were small and read and just enjoy each other's company."

"You two were dorks," Nathan said, unable to resist.

"Hey!" Haley shrieked, and playfully punched his arm. "Just because we weren't going to basketball boot camp every weekend does not make us dorks."

Nathan nodded and rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

"I do," Haley said confidently. She sat down at one of the little picnic tables that lined the walk. "This has been nice," she told Nathan, smiling over at him as he sat down across from her.

"Yeah, it has," He agreed with a nod. "Thanks for coming and talking with me Hales, it was just what I needed."

"It was what I needed too," she said. "Even if I didn't want to admit it. I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. I've got to be doing some productive. Like actually trying to find Lucas instead of doing nothing."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I think Karen and the police have set up a command post or something. Like they were supposed to put posters up around town and send people into neighboring cities looking for him. I think she was even going to do some press conferences for the news," he told her.

"Really?" Haley asked him, getting excited. This is what she had been talking about by helping. As one of Lucas's best friends, she felt like this was what she needed to do. "Do you know where it is? Have you been there?" She asked again.

"Yeah, it's actually at Karen's house. She thought about doing it somewhere bigger like the café or Tric, but she needed that income, especially since she's using it in the search for Lucas, so my mom is running the place for her. But we could go down to her house now if you want. I mean, if you don't have any other plans," Nathan suggested.

Haley shook her head from side to side, "No other plans," She confirmed. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be right now. Plus, I think it will be good to see Karen. I've kind of been avoiding her throughout this whole thing."

"Alright then, let's go," Nathan said, standing and offering Haley his hand. She accepted and they headed off towards Lucas's house.

* * *

"Well they're all waiting for us to arrive as they have been for some time," Edward said, reading all the thoughts he was getting from the house as he and Brooke parked in the Cullen's massive driveway.

"I guess I'll have to let them know I'm sorry for keeping them waiting, but it was worth it to hear my boyfriend confess his love for me. Even if I did have to pry it out of him," She teased with a wink.

Edward reached for her hand and drew her close to him, stopping when their noses were inches apart. "If I had known you had wanted to hear it for so long, I would have said it sooner. Knowing what I am, and you're track record, I didn't want to scare you off," he admitted as he kissed her on the lips.

As they broke apart, Brooke looked up at him with a content smile on her face. "When are we going to stop having this conversation?" She asked him. "You are NOT going to scare me off. You are about as scary as a butterfly," she teased, pushing against his chest and making her way up the front steps.

Edward let a chuckle fall from his mouth. "Silly little girl," he mumbled. And he followed behind her.

"There you two are," Alice trilled, opening the front door before the pair even had a chance to reach it. "And don't you both just look so happy! I must say, love suits you," she added with a wink, grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging her into the house before either could protest.

Edward was left to do what he always did when it came to Alice, follow her lead and just go along for the ride.

"I knew he would tell you sooner or later," Alice admitted to Brooke. "I could already see it," She added, pointing a finger into her temple a few times to let Brooke know the seeing had been with her mind's eye.

Brooke simply raised her eyebrows and nodded, trying to hide the expression that was trying to take over her features. What else could she do? She turned around and motioned for Edward to hurry up when she spotted him.

"Ah, Brooke, Edward," Carlisle greeted them as Alice finally led them into the living room. "We have much to discuss. Here, have a seat," he added, gesturing to some room on the sofa next to Emmett and Rosalie.

Brooke nodded politely and took a seat as far away from the blonde as she could, leaving Edward to sit between them. As he sat he instantly grabbed her hand, making her feel suddenly calmer.

"Brooke, do you want a drink or a snack?" Alice offered. "Esme and I have been practicing our baking skills," she said with a proud smile.

"Oh, uh, sure," Brooke answered smiling brightly. "That would be great, Alice." And as soon as the words had left her mouth, the petite girl was gone.

"Well, as you must know, since I'm sure Edward has told you we wanted to speak with you, we've found something that may lead us in the right direction when it comes to these attacks," Carlisle began talking calmly as he always did. Brooke actually wondered if he had any other tone of voice.

"Go on," Edward encouraged, waiting to see what had been discovered in his time away. It was taking all he had not to pull the words from his father figure's head. He knew Carlisle had information but he was trying to be patient and not get ahead of the conversation like he usually did.

"Yes, very well. I mentioned the attack to some of my contacts in the surrounding areas. None had anything to report, no incidents and no new vampires taking up residence in the area. All except one that is," He told them.

"What did they say?" Brooke asked hastily, hanging on every word coming from Carlisle's mouth. This was it. She was about to know what happened to Peyton and Lucas.

"Well nothing much I'm afraid," Carlisle began once more. "It was my contact from down in Georgia, you've all heard me speak of Lucius, correct?" He asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. "Anyway, he said that a few months ago some vampires did try to settle in his area. They were more traditional, they fed on humans as he did, but they had no respect for life or for rules. Lucius had to run them out of town when there was an attack much like the one here in Tree Hill."

"And," Edward prodded, for Brooke's sake. He couldn't resist, he had already gone there in Carlisle's mind. But now she needed to hear the rest.

"And in that attack a girl around the same age as your friend was found dead at the scene. A boy was reported missing. Only he was found a few weeks later in a nearby town. He was drained of blood, and it looked like an attempt at turning gone wrong, or so Lucius reported. He said by the time the boy was found he had already run the group of vampires out of town, so he never got to confront them on their motive. But you have to admit, it sound a lot like what happened here."

Brooke sat staring, her mouth hanging open. She was unable to say anything, what was the first question to ask when there were so many running through her mind. "What exactly do you mean by a turning gone wrong?" She finally asked, surprised by how small her voice sounded.

"Well, Brooke," Carlisle said, "The process of creating a new vampire is very delicate. Not everyone can do it. It requires great self-control. And not everyone is up to that."

"But why?" She asked, her voice a bit stronger. "Why would someone turn a person into a vampire, especially if they could kill them in the process?" She continued questioning, even though she knew the question before it was answered.

"For love, silly," Rosalie said with a haughty laugh. "When you have to live forever, you need a mate, a life partner so to speak. Besides, if you fell in love with a human would you want to watch them grow old and die while you remained eternally young forever?" She asked with a noncommittal shrug. And when Brooke's face turned to realization she added, "I didn't think so," And she got up to leave, already bored with this whole revelation of the human girl's.

"Rose," Edward growled turning to her. "You are so out of line."

"What?" She asked innocently. "You don't think she deserves to know what she's in for? There are only two ways that your 'love story' can end. And now she's just properly informed."

Edward jumped up, rage consuming him and ready to pounce the girl he considered his sister. He wanted to rip her throat out. But Carlisle was there to stop him before he could get anywhere.

"Edward, calm down," He instructed, holding him firmly by the arms. "Emmett," he said, turning to the dark haired boy, "I think you had best take Rosalie for a run."

Emmett walked over and grabbed Rose by her hand, silently pulling her towards the door.

"Now," she pouted, "But things were just starting to get interesting."

"Not now," Emmett rumbled as they left, slamming the door behind them.

Not until the door was firmly shut did Carlisle let go of Edward.

"Now I think Brooke's had enough excitement for one evening," Carlisle said, looking to the brunette girl who seemed to be drowning in information. "Why don't you take her home and we can pick this up another time. I'm sure she's heard enough for one night," he added.

Carlisle extended his hand to Esme and they left the room together. Alice and Jasper followed closely behind, but not before he sent some calming waves over the room, hoping to smooth things over for his brother somewhat.

* * *

"So that's it then," Brooke finally spoke on the car ride back to her apartment. She had silently let Edward lead her from the house to the car, buckle her in, and head for her house. And all the while she had been processing, not having spoken until now.

"What's it then?" Edward asked, turning to look fully at the brunette as he drove. It was times like this he was more frustrated by the block he had when it came to her mind than anything else.

"Could you not do that?" Brooke asked, gesturing towards the road. "Some of us in this car wouldn't make it if you veered off into one of those ditches."

'_So that was all it took,'_ he thought as he geared his eyes on the road in front of him. Nothing like a healthy dose of reality to bring someone to their senses.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling onto the shoulder of the road so he could give Brooke his attention and not endanger her life. Not that he was, but he still thought it was cute she felt he had been. "Now what were you referring to earlier?" He asked her once more.

"Oh, that," Brooke answered, hoping that her freak-out had distracted him. Obviously she was not going to be that lucky. "I was just going to say, well, I don't really know what I was going to say, or how to say it," she said, realizing she was not getting anywhere.

"Uh, huh," Edward noted, "That's not helping me very much. No matter how much it pains me to admit, I'm not a mind reader when it comes to the inner workings of Brooke Davis, so I'm going to need a little more to go on."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding. She knew he was right but how could she say what she was feeling without totally giving him the wrong impression—the impression that their relationship was and always had been doomed. Only, it seemed Edward had always knows this fact, it wasn't news to him. So either it didn't bother him, he thought whatever was between them was just a fling and would never last anyway, or he had always intended for it to last…eternally. And Brooke wasn't exactly sure how she felt about any of those options.

"I guess I'm confused," Brooke finally said, deciding it would be the best angle to take. When Edward nodded for her to continue, she proceeded. "I mean, why would you start a relationship with someone if you knew it couldn't last? Is this like your thing? Find a random girl, make her fall in love with you, and then ditch her? I mean, obviously you're not paired up like anyone else in your family. So what else could it be?" She asked, hoping to get some straight answers from him.

Edward sat in silence for a moment. Her questions were loaded to say the least. And he wanted to strangle Rosalie even more for opening this can of worms. But if he was honest with himself, he was the one who opened it. He was the one who had pursued the brunette human; no one had forced him in to this relationship. It wasn't anyone's fault that he had never felt this type of connect with anyone else in all his years on this earth. It was like the old saying, 'We don't choose who we love, love chooses us.'

"Well, it's not 'my thing' if that makes you feel any better," He began, hoping to lighten the dark mood that had filled the car somewhat. Brooke gave him a halfhearted smile that encouraged him to continue. "The truth is I was drawn to you from the first moment I saw you, and I mean the first moment, years ago when I met you in the woods. Never in all my life had I been drawn to a human's scent like that before. I wanted nothing more than to drain you right then and there. And I hadn't had human blood in so long. I hated myself for it, and I hated you even more," he tried to explain, carefully gauging her features as he spoke. He wasn't sure she understood what he was saying completely.

Brooke nodded her head, hoping Edward would continue. She was confused to say the least. But she knew bloodlust could be one of the strongest feelings for a vampire, though she had no idea what that entailed.

Since Brooke seemed to be holding up, Edward continued on. He wanted to get the whole story out and leave her without questions if that was at all possible. "Then, when we decided to move Tree Hill, Alice saw you. She knew you were here and that you were and once again would be, linked to our family. She befriended you, though I was against it at first. I remembered that way I had felt coming across you in the woods, and I didn't want to feel that again. But when I did finally meet you, it was nothing like that," he said, and then he shrugged his shoulders and added, "Well, it was somewhat like that. I was drawn to the smell of your blood again. But this time, instead of wanting to kill you, I wanted to protect you. I wanted you, to be mine," He admitted to her, clenching his teeth as he spoke of his true feelings. He knew she needed to hear the truth, but it didn't make it any less hard to say.

Brooke could tell the words were paining Edward to say. And she had to be honest; it wasn't so easy to hear that the guy you loved had wanted to kill you. But as dumb as she felt for admitting it, she still loved him, and that had to count for something. Love could be enough, right?

She took his hand and squeezed it as she spoke. "Well it's nice to know you don't want to kill me anymore," she teased, trying to smile so she could force one from Edward.

He looked up at her, but he didn't smile in return. "Since we're being honest," he began, "Brooke, it takes all my self-control not to bite you every time the wind carries your scent my way."

"But you wouldn't though," she prodded, debating on whether she should pull her hand back and run. But she kept her eyes focused right on his, determined to get her answer.

"Never intentionally," He solemnly admitted. But as he looked into her shining eyes, it was hard to think he could ever go against anything she asked.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Guess Brooke hadn't thought this vamp thing all the way through just yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took forever for me to post. It's been done for awhile, but I was being lazy. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
